Welcome to NOT my World
by HybridsRule792
Summary: I love the Vampire Diaries.I am probably one of the only members of the male gender who has seen every episode. The night I watched the Season Six Finale, I woke up on a road in the woods. In Mystic Falls. Armed with an extremely limited ability to move through time and space, and a very very unreliable power to alter reality, I am ready to alter history, and maybe make my own.
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

Chapter 1: Pilot

 _Crunch!_ The taste of popcorn filled my mouth as I watched the Season Six Finale of the Vampire Diaries. "So this is how they can have Niña Dobrev leave the show." I mattered to myself. _Oh Kai, why do you have to be such a Dick?_ I thought. Although, technically it was the people writing the show, and not my favorite Siphoner, who had killed Alaric Salzmann's wife and children, and cast that nasty little curse. I sighed. There would be so many things I could change in this show. I wished that I could just transport myself into the world of the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, and be a person of significant importance. As the credits rolled down the screen, my eyes started to droop, and slowly, I drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

My eyes fluttered open. All around, crickets chirped loudly. But there were no crickets in my basement. My beanbag was also not this uncomfortable. I sat up. I had been lying on a road in the middle of the woods, in the dead of night. How the hell had I gotten here?! I got to my feet, and headed to the side of the road. I started walking. I would hit a town eventually. Or so I hoped.

After several minutes of walking, I heard the sound of a car driving up behind me. I turned, and ran into the road, jumping up and down, and frantically waving my arms. The car slowed to a stop. The window rolled down, revealing a friendly looking couple that looked vaguely familiar. "You lost sweetheart?" said a blonde woman.

I nodded. "Hop in the back, we'll give you a ride to the nearest police station." The man said good naturedly.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "Thanks a lot. My name's Cutler, by the way."

"No problem. I'm Darren, and this is Brooke." Said the man, indicating his companion.

"Nice to meet you." Said Brooke. "Where're are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"How did you get all the way down here then?"

"Where is here?"

This time it was Darren who answered. "We're in Virginia, buddy."

"Virginia!" I exclaimed. I looked out the window. I supposed with the humidity that it could be Virginia, but the thickening fog was making it kind of difficult to gauge the surroundings, so it was hard to be sure. And if this was Virginia… my thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of the couple in the front seat. A figure stood in the road, directly in front of us. There was _Thud!_ and the man spun over the car, and landed on the pavement behind us. I had watched someone get hit by a car, but being in the vehicle made it a thousand times worse. The car screeched to a halt. I turned back to look at the man who had been hit. He was wearing dark jeans, a black leather jacket, and on his hand, a large lapis lazuli ring. His head was covered in glossy black hair, and his closed eyelids covered what I knew to be two shiny green orbs. I knew who it was, and now I understood why I had thought I recognized the couple. Somehow, impossibly, I was in the first episode of The Vampire Diaries, and the man lying on the ground… was Damon Salvatore. I watched in horror, knowing what would happen, as Darren bent down to see if Damon was still alive. Hands flashed up, hands that I knew had enough strength to punch through someone's chest. Teeth that could tear through flesh like paper sank into the throat of the man that had wanted to help him. What hadn't fazed me at all on a TV screen terrified me more than anything in existence as I watched it up close and in person. I sank below the seat, trying to hide myself as much as I could. I heard the car door open and slam shut, and waited for- _Crash!_ Darren's bloodless corpse dropped onto the hood of the car. A scream. The sound of running. Another scream. Then silence. Nothing but the sound of my heartbeat, thudding loud against my chest. My heartbeat! If _I_ could hear my heartbeat… the handle on the door clicked. Well, if I was going to die, I supposed it would be with an insult upon my lips. "Katherine doesn't love you Da-" I never finished my sentence. The door flew off the car, then I felt something grab my shirt, and wind on my face, and white hot pain in my neck as two elongated canines sank into my throat. I struggled, pounding on the vampire's back with all my strength, but it was useless. I was no match for him. I felt my life force draining out of me, my strength fading with each passing second, and my strikes became weaker… and weaker… Darkness wrapped itself around me, and all I saw…. was black.

"The sun's gonna be up in a couple hours, and without your ring… poof! Just kidding. Here you go. Oh and by the way, I want this kid hale and healthy when I get back. I got some questions for him. If he's not… then I kill some more people." _Whoosh!_

Heat on my face. Fire. Something considerably more comfortable than a road underneath me. I cracked open one eye. I was in… the Salvatore Boarding House… I sat up, and winced in pain as my wound throbbed. I wished I were supernatural. Even me being an untriggered werewolf would have at least made the pain a lot smaller.

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice.

"Stefan?" I rasped. It was him alright, the same brown hair, a shade darker than my own, lighter than his brother's, and the green eyes, so like Damon's.

"You know me?" said the surprised Ripper.

"Stefan Salvatore, son of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore, younger brother of Damon, born, November 1st, 1846, turned by Katherine Pierce, on September 25th, 1864, killed by his father, shot in the chest with a musket. Inadvertently killed his father, and forced his brother to complete his transition into a vampire."

He stared at me, dumbstruck. "How do you know all that? How could you possibly know?"

Cheerily, I said. "See, I was told by a magical duck-"

He was suddenly right in front of me, face inches from mine. "How do you know that?" he asked in a low voice. His pupils were shrinking and growing, again and again.

I glared at him. "You trying to compel me? Then maybe you should go drink some human blood first, so you actually have the strength to do it." I raised my hand, and in a sarcastic voice, I said "Oh wait. You can't. Cuz' you're a Ripper, and you're too damn nice to kill somebody just so you can use compulsion properly."

The younger Salvatore's jaw dropped. "No wonder Damon wants you here. You know way too much."

Me being here. Yeah. That was pretty awesome. Stefan here was cool to. But wasn't he- "Crap!" I yelled. "Did you go to the party? Was Vicki Donovan attacked?"

"Yeeeess." He said slowly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Thank god. I haven't completely screwed up the timeline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just have to leave before-"

"Before what?" said my favorite character. "Aww. Were you planning to sneak off before I got back?" he made a tsk tsk sound.

Uncontrollable anger gripped me, though I should have been terrified. I closed the distance between Damon and I in three quick strides, and with all my strength, punched him in in the face. His head turned slightly, and I had the satisfaction of seeing a bruise form on his cheek, right before his healing factor erased it. Damon regarded me coolly. "Let's be more civilized, shall we?" The bastard was trying to compel me! And… it wasn't working. Still, better not let him know that.

I smiled warmly at him. "Okay."

Damon raised his hands, and looked past me at Stefan. "Look at this, baby brother. Eating right makes life so much better." He turned back to me. "How did you know about Katherine?"

"Some guy told me." I said in a bored tone.

"What did he look like?"

I frowned. "I-I can't remember. He said… he said to say 'Katherine doesn't love you' if we ever met. He showed me a picture of you and-" I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"Hmm. That's too bad. Oh well. I guess you can just stay and annoy Stefan for a little while." And with a rush of air, Damon was gone.

I turned back to Stefan. "He actually bought that! Thank you acting class!"

Stefan held up a hand. "Wait, so you're saying he couldn't compel you?"

I grinned. "I was a little surprised myself. But that's gonna come in real useful later on."

"So all this stuff you know, who really told you?"

"I can't say. But what I can tell you is certain things about the future."

"Such as?"

"Lexi's coming on your birthday." _And Damon kills her._ I wanted to say.

"Really?"

"Really. How about we make a bet? If Lexi does come on your birthday, you give me a hundred bucks."

"And what do I get if she doesn't?"

"I'll tell why Damon came back into town."

"Okay. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell me your name yet."

"Cutler. Cutler Walton. Now get to bed, Stefan. You have school in a couple hours. Don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 2:The Night of the Comet

Chapter Two: The Night of the Comet

There was a doorbell ringing, then a knocking at the door. I raised my head groggily. This must be the scene where Damon meets Elena. There was the sound of hinges creaking. Footsteps. Then a squawk, as a crow flew through the window and the door way, where I knew Elena would be standing, to turn around and be face to face with Damon. Elena's voice "Sorry I didn't mean to barge in, the door was…"

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

Footsteps, coming closer. "Wow. This is your living room?" Exclaimed Elena.

"Living room. Parlor. Southern piece auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

That was when they noticed me. "Who're you?" she asked.

"I'm a distant relative who happened to be in town. Damon, being the charitable man that he is, is letting me crash here until I figure stuff out." I winked at him.

"That is so sweet!" Elena said.

I smiled at her. "I see why Stefan likes you. Damon was telling me he thought he'd never get over the last one."

"The last one?"

"Katherine. Stefan's girlfriend." Damon interjected smoothly. At Elena's surprised stare he winced. "Oh. You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"I'm sure it'll come up now. He probably didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You make it sound like all his relationships are doomed to end." She observed.

"I'm a fatalist. 'Elo Stefan."

"Elena. Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over." Said the younger Salvatore.

"Sorry, I should have called-" Elena began, but was cut off by Damon.

"Oh, don't be silly you're welcome anytime. Isn't she Stefan?"

"Yeah. Let's bring out the home video's, crack open the family photo albums. But be warned, Stefan wasn't always such a looker."

"I should probably go." Elena said to Stefan. Then she turned back to me and Damon. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Nice meeting you to." Damon said, as he leaned down, and kissed her hand.

Elena moved to leave, but Stefan remained still, eyes locked on his brother.

"Stefan!" Elena said quietly.

He moved aside and Elena walked out the door.

"I like her." Said Damon. "She's got spunk. You on the other hand, look pooped."

"He was at the hospital. Cleaning up your mess." I grumbled."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Damon turned back to me, a look of curiosity on his face. "How did you know almost exactly what I was going to say?"

I looked around for Stefan, but he had left the room. He was probably talking to Zach right now. It would be really good to be where the camera would be right now…

And then Damon was gone. So was the Boarding House. I was standing in what looked like the town square, behind… Caroline Forbes? She was striding forward looking straight at… Damon. He was standing there, looking pretty passed off. And then he was gone, with Caroline stopped in her tracks, looking around in bewilderment. Then it hit me. I had wanted to follow the camera… and here I was. I threw my hands in the air. "Awesome!" I yelled. Several of the people sitting down looked at me strangely.

Then I wasn't there. I was in the hospital. Vicki Donovan was crying out in her sleep. Then she woke up. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Go back to sleep, Vicki. You won't remember this soon enough."

Then, I was at the town square. Elena was lighting Stefan's candle. Here seemed like a good place to stop. Luckily, the scene jumping thing had an off switch. I walked over to the nearest bench. For some reason, I felt a bit out of breath. And then, the completely annoying reason hit me. The damn power tired me out! So much for the white version of Hiro Nakamura. Several feet away, Stefan and Elena were talking. The temporary breakup speech. Elena began walking away, on her way to hang out with her friends. The scene where Jeremy and Tyler almost get into a fight. Maybe I should… I began to stand, but then a wave of dizziness slammed into me, and I fell back down onto the bench.

I jolted awake, looking around frantically. Stefan was nowhere in sight. How long had I been asleep? I checked my phone. "Thirty minutes!" I exclaimed. That was more than enough time for the confrontation between Tyler and Jeremy. Damon was probably kidnapping Vicki right now. I looked around searching for the building… there! Across the plaza, two figures were standing on the rooftop. A few seconds later they were joined by a third. I closed my eyes, willing to _Follow the camera, follow the camera_ … And there I was.

"Not bad, Stefan." Damon was saying. Then he turned his head toward me. Half a second later, his brother did the same.

I exchanged a glance with Stefan. His eyes were full of warning. They said " _Get out of here!"_

Only now did I realize my mistake. This scene would go on for several minutes. "Well, look who decided to show up. Little Houdini, disappearing act extraordinaire." Damon said, in his ever cool, ever mocking voice.

That mockery made me for the second time in the last few days, very angry, when I should have been very scared. "Well, look who decided to host our party. Dickhead Salvatore, the lovesick jackass who wants to dig for treasure that was never buried." I shot back hotly,

Damon's cocky smile disappeared, replaced by a hard line that was pressed so tightly together he could have been making diamonds out of his teeth. _Crap._ I thought. Then, my feet where dangling above the ground, and there was a hand around my throat, squeezing… tighter… tighter. A memory flashed before my eyes. Enzo's girlfriend, Maggie James, trying to inject Damon with vervain. Maggie in the same position I was in now, gasping, choking, struggling for breath. And Damon, slowly, excruciatingly, closed his hand… and then her head came off.

The fear finally came, slamming into me like a tsunami. "Now." Damon purred, his voice deadly calm. "You are going to tell me _exactly_ how you know what you know. Or else, your head comes off. Your choice."

"-Icki" I croaked.

Damon's grip loosened. "What?"

Stefan understood. He was the one who noticed that Vicki Donovan was taking the opportunity to crawl away, trying to get to the door that would take her down to safety. She didn't reach it. Stefan was there, restraining her, murmuring that he wouldn't hurt her, as she kicked and screamed. "Your plan." I rasped to Damon.

This time he understood. He released me, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Damon strode over to his brother, and effortlessly broke his grip. He grasped her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire."

"Damon, what did you just do?" Stefan asked worriedly.

Damon regarded his brother. "What I just did, you can undo, brother." He tore the bandage from her neck. "You can _feed_. The power you could have, the power you now need, is all here. Human blood."

"So this is your plan? You want her to running through the town square, shouting 'vampire!' You want them to bind me in chains, and drive a stake through my heart? Because, if that happened, Damon, I would just be freed from my existence with you!"

Damon smiled, and raised his hands. "Alright. Alright, Stefan. You win." He picked up Vicki, and murmured something in her ear.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

Stefan ignored her question. "You okay?"

Vicki shrugged, and then laughed. "I took pills, man. I'm cool."

Then I noticed. Damon was gone.

When I entered the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, there was a fire blazing merrily in the hearth. I plopped down on the couch, and sighed. "Today has been a weird day." I said to myself.

"Yeah, it really has." Said a voice next to me. I scrambled away from the couch whirling around, to see Damon lounging where I had just been. "Some teenage boy with a weird teleportation ability." Damon continued "And knowing stuff that he definitely should not know." He paused. "Also, with a strangely good sense of humor. Stupid too, but in a brave way."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I like you. That's the only reason you're alive. Now, let's get back to our earlier conversation. How do you know what you know?"

"I can't tell you that, Damon." He raised an eyebrow. "But I will tell you this. I know why you're here. And I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you find what you're looking for. All I ask in return, is my life, and a place to stay." I took a cautious step forward, and extended my hand. "Deal?"

He rose to his feet, and shook my hand. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3:Friday Night Bites

Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

Jeremy Gilbert sat in his usual spot in the "Stoner Pit." With his earbuds in, he didn't notice my approach. I waved my hand in front of his face. He took out one of his earbuds. "Can I help you?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"More like you could help yourself." I said.

"Look man, I don't know you, but if my aunt sent you-

"She didn't. I'm giving you a warning. Do not get in a fight with Tyler Lockwood. You will lose."

Jeremy rose to his full height, which despite the fact he was a year older than me, was maybe 5'9. A half inch shorter than me. "You listen to me buddy, and you listen good, go tell Tyler-"

My anger flared up like a match on gasoline. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer until our noses were almost touching. "No, _you_ listen to me, Gilbert!" I growled. "You cannot beat Tyler. No matter how hard you try, how much want it, how strong you get, you will not win. You might knock him down, but if you give him a chance to get mad, then he will get back up. The angrier people like him get, the stronger they get. If you don't want to die, you will not fight him without somebody around who can break it up."

I released him, then strode away. Man. I was developing some serious anger issues. I also had no idea where I had gotten the strength to push someone around like that.

I sat on top of the bleachers, watching the football team practice their maneuvers. The tiny figure of Stefan talking to Coach Tanner could be seen a few hundred feet away. Looking over my shoulder, I had a great view of the first few cheerleaders showing up for practice. I checked my phone. Damon would be here soon. As I made my way down, Stefan took the field, showcasing a fraction of his true speed and skill. Walking across the field, I heard a loud rumble, and the blast of speakers rolling through the air. The blue convertible rolled up, and Caroline Forbes disembarked. Damon waved goodbye to her, and beckoned for me to enter his car. I obliged, and we sped off, roaring down the road. "How was it?" I asked.

"How was what?"

"Caroline."

Damon shrugged. "Okay, but I've known better." He regarded me curiously. "How did you know about that?"

Now it was my turn to shrug.

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell you that either."

Damon sighed. "If you won't tell me anything, then you're not useful. If you're not useful, you die."

"I can tell you lots of things, dumbass. I just can't tell you how I know them. For example, know about your plan to get Katherine back." _And that it was all pointless._

Damon made a right turn. "Okay. Explain it to me then."

"Well, first you need Emily's stone. You also need the comet, and a witch to undo the seal on the tomb."

"Well, well, somebody knows their stuff. Do you happen to know a witch?"

I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I know two." Then I closed my eyes, and I was gone.

I could almost hear Damon grumbling "I hate that so much."

"I'm going to Elena's house for dinner." Stefan told me.

"I'm coming to." I said, rising from the couch.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Well, Cutler, what am I going to tell them about you being tree?"

I shrugged. "That's your problem. I'm sure you can figure something out." I walked past him out the door. "Are we driving?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then-" I stopped when he grabbed my arm. I thought _Crap_. before the entire world blurred.

When we arrived at the Gilbert house, I almost fell over. "You- asshole." I croaked.

Stefan laughed, and patted me on the back. "You wanted to come, buddy. Don't get mad at me."

He moved to ring the doorbell, but I wheezed "Wait! I need…to… catch my breath." I bent over, putting my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"You done yet?" he asked a few seconds later.

I stood up. "Yeah. Go ahead."

He rang the doorbell. It was Elena who opened the door. "Stefan!" Then she noticed me. "Oh. You brought your friend. It's Cutler, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on in."

The food… was disgusting. Elena was not going to be making a career out of cooking. I slowly chewed another mouthful, trying not to spit it out. Only a little bit more…. Yes! I had finished.

"How's the food?" Bonnie asked.

"Great." I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Want some more?"

"No, I'm pretty full, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but if you get hungry again-"

"I'll be fine."

"So, how do you know Stefan?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm a distant relative."

"So, why'd Stefan decide to bring you here?" asked Elena.

"He's scared of being left alone." Stefan explained.

I slammed my heel into his foot as hard as I could, and glared at him murderously. "Aww. That is adorable." Elena cooed.

My face reddened. This was ridiculous. I was fourteen, not four. I glared at Stefan. "Does anybody have a stick?" I asked.

"A stick?" said Bonnie, confused.

"Yes." I agreed. "A long, pointy stick, which can be used to impale people."

Nobody said anything for a long moment. Then a snort emerged from Bonnie lips. Elena suppressed a giggle. Stefan laughed, and covered it with a cough. "You think this is funny?!" I exclaimed.

Nobody tried to stop this time. The entire room filled with laughter, and I discovered a new superpower. The ability to turn into a tomato.

When Damon and Caroline finally arrived, I was relieved. The evening had consisted of me being portrayed as an oversized baby by Stefan, and having two pretty girls laugh at me. Newcomers meant everyone's attention was diverted from me. Thank god. While Damon and Elena were talking, the other four of us sat in the living room. Caroline and Bonnie were chatting it up about some girly thing beyond the minds of men, while Stefan sat listening intently, no doubt to the conversation in the kitchen. "What are they saying?" I whispered.

"Damon's telling her about Katherine." He replied, without moving his gaze from the wall. A few moments passed. "Great." He moaned.

"Let me guess. He told her to ask you about it."

"Yup."  
Damon emerged from the kitchen, and Bonnie quickly excused herself. Damon sat on the arm of the chair Caroline was on. "Why don't you go help Elena in the kitchen?" he asked her.

Caroline stared at him. "Do I look like I do dishes?"

Damon smiled at her. "For me?"

"No."

The elder Salvatore leaned in, looking Caroline directly in the eyes. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what." Said Caroline. "I think I'll go help see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

"Great!" said Damon.

I found myself slightly disconcerted by Damon's casual air as he manipulated someone's mind. "Dude!" I said. "That is a person. Not a plaything."

"All people are my playthings, Cutler. Except you. You have the annoying little tendency to resist compulsion."

"Damon." Stefan said. "He's right. Leave her alone."

Damon regarded his brother coldly. "You want me to leave Caroline alone. I guess I could. Because, I've been invited in. I can come back this night, and the next, and the one after that, and I will do whatever I want to your precious Elena."

The flames roared up into the air. The enemy team's mascot shriveled and blackened, just like my mood. In a few minutes, another person would be dead. He was making a speech right now, about the great new talent they had, they were not going to be rolled over, blah blah blah. Encouraging a crappy football team would not be the last speech I would want to make. I looked over to where the druggies were hanging out. At the front of the group was Jeremy Gilbert, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I walked over to him. "Aren't you a bit underage?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's you again." He slurred.

"You look like my laundry."

"You're laundry looks this good?" He joked, gesturing to himself.

"No. My laundry looks like a pile of wrinkled shit."

Jeremy laughed. So did I. A few moments later, Jeremy's laughter abruptly stopped. As he rose to his feet, I found myself shoved aside, and sprawled on the ground. I knew who it was. As Tyler Lockwood's fist slammed into Jeremy's face, I rose to my feet, black rage filling my body, and lunged. Then the world went dark.

"Get him off!" A familiar voice. Couldn't place it. Hmm. Fist hitting face. Fist hitting face. Fist hitting face. Slam head! Harder! Harder! A strong hand pulled me up with a wrench. I struggled, but it was pointless. The hand was too strong… too strong.

I blinked, and looked around. What was Tyler Lockwood doing on the ground? Why was I being restrained? "What happened?" I asked. I was so confused. What the hell was going on?

"What do you mean, what happened?" Stefan said angrily. "You almost killed him!"

"I almost killed… Tyler? No, no, no! That's not possible. There is no way-"

"Is that proof enough for?!" he hissed, pointing at Tyler's limp form.

"Stefan, you don't understand. There is no way that a normal person can-" and then it hit me. Why I had been getting angry so much lately. How I had gotten so strong.

Stefan was still waiting for an explanation. "There's no way what?"

"Look, Stefan, I can't tell you yet. Not for a while. I have to go home now. But I'm going to need to be supervised. You cannot let me kill anybody. For any reason. And do not tell Damon. Whatever you do, you can't tell Damon. Promise me."

Stefan looked away. "Alright. I promise. You'd better get going."

I nodded, and spun around, running as fast as I could. I would need to get back as soon as possible. I needed someone to be able to restrain me. Because no person would be safe around me. And if I killed somebody, no vampire would be either. I didn't know how. I didn't know why. But I knew one thing. I was an untriggered werewolf.

 **Authors Note: Hahaha! Such a cliffhanger. Very evil of me, considering that I won't be able to update in a couple of days. I'm moving into a new house, and Wi-Fi won't be up until at least Wednesday. I thank you for your support and suggestions. I promise to at least get two new chapters in the next few days. Thank you for understanding.**

 **P.S.- I would also like to know if you would prefer I do a chapter for ever episode, or if there are some you guys would prefer I skip.**


	4. Chapter 4:Family Ties

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Internet is up now. I'm sorry I didn't manage to get two chapters done like I said I would, but with movers everywhere, it's been pretty hectic. To make it up to you, I have a little surprise at the end of the chapter. And please, I really need to know if you think I should do a chapter for every single episode, because I got some really good stuff planned for later that I want to get to. Now, without further adieu, Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Family Ties

 _Boom!_ I popped another pill into my mouth. "That is not healthy." Said Jeremy Gilbert from beside me on the couch.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from you, stoner." I retorted. Bursts of gunfire. "Ha! That's like the 50th time I killed you! You really suck at this, Jeremy."

"I just got the game! Cut me a little slack."

"I mean Jeremy, I can barely kill recruit bots in Call of Duty, but you…" I shook my head.

 _Bang!_ "Damn it!" growled Jeremy.

I burst into laughter. "Dude! You have to throw the grenade at me, not the wall."

The doorbell rang. Jeremy paused the game, no doubt eager escape his shame. Unfortunately, it was Tyler Lockwood at the door. Crap. I had totally forgotten this scene.

"Hey meathead." Jeremy greeted him.

Tyler was definitely deserving of the title. His head was bandaged, and his face was purple and swollen with bruises. I had a feeling if he didn't get limited access to his full healing abilities, there was a good chance he would be dead. Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but the timely arrival of Elena saved Jeremy from his response. She handed him a golden box and told him "You should probably go, Tyler."

He turned to leave, and I hurried after him, after a quick goodbye, and closed the door behind me. "Tyler!" I called.

He kept walking, and didn't look at me. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"To say sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it."

"I have a peace offering to."

Tyler whirled. "And how exactly will it help me? Is it gonna restore my reputation, and make people forget I got my ass handed to me by some punk kid? Is it gonna make this-" he gestured at his face. "Go away?"

"The first part, you don't need to worry about. If we get in a fight again, odds are you'll win. It's a matter of who gets mad first. As for the second part, it will actually heal you." I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a vial of Stefan's blood, and held it out to the older boy. "Drink it."

He hesitated. Then he reached out, took the vial, popped off the lid, and downed it. His bruises began to fade, and the swelling of his face receded. "Wow. This stuff really works. I don't feel any pain now. What is it?"

"Can't say. But I will give you some advice. People like- like us, we need to keep our tempers under control. Sleeping pills help."

I turned to walk away, but Tyler called "Wait!"

I looked back, walking backwards now. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Cutler."

"Okay, Cutler. Next time I see you, I won't kick your ass."

I spread my arms. "I suppose that's the best I'll get."

"Oh, one more thing. You should come to the Founders Party. My peace offering."

"I don't think your parents would let me in."

"I'll just sneak you round back. Come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Alright. See you then."

We headed our separate ways, and I wondered when Tyler Lockwood had become so forgiving.

Damon walked past me as I entered the Salvatore Boarding House. "Hey." I said. He gave no response. He simply grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

When I walked into the living room, Stefan was discussing how to get Damon to ingest vervain with his multiple times great half nephew, Zach Salvatore. I hadn't interacted much with Zach in all the time I had been here, because I didn't want to get to know him. And if I knew him, I might try to prevent his death. Which would not help the timeline. Stefan noticed my arrival first. "Hey. We're going to-"

"Vervain Damon. I know. Alright, here's what you need to do. Put some in his favorite scotch. He will detect it." Zach opened his mouth to object, but I held up a hand. "That will lower his guard. He won't expect you to try again very soon. When you go to the party-"

"Party?" asked Stefan.

"You're going to go to the Founder's Party. Elena will invite you. So, at the party you'll spike another drink. But it won't be Damon's. There'll be no way to get it in his. But, since he'll probably want to feed…"

"You can spike the girl's drink."

"Exactly Zach. Exactly." The plan was a good one, I had to admit. It would have been awesome if I had come up with it though.

The hour before the party consisted of me getting dressed. Mostly, attempting to perfect the Windsor knot on a tie. The rest was pretty much Stefan telling me how bad at tucking in my shirt I was. He may have been exaggerating when he said it looked like I was wearing a dress, but I wasn't so sure.

When I came into the room, Damon was walking out. Hmm. This seems familiar. Only this time, there was a slightly different occurrence. As I walked past Damon, his hand shot out grabbed my arm, and pulled me after him. "What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Damon! What are you doing?!" Stefan barred the way, but Damon effortlessly sent him sprawling across the room.

"Insurance policy, brother. If you try something like that again, I kill Cutler. Later!"

Ugh. And I thought Damon and I were bonding.

My. Freaking. God. This line was so long! Who knew there were so many people in a small town like Mystic Falls? At least most of the people were shorter than I was, so I had a good view. I could see the bandage-less Tyler making his way toward Vicki, and taking his arm. Then he spotted me. Tyler waved and headed over. Unknowingly, the werewolf had presented me with an opportunity to get away from Damon, who wouldn't be able to prevent it with so many witnesses. I weaved my way through the people, and made it over to Tyler and Vicki. "Hey man!" he greeted me. "Vicki, this is Cutler."

"The kid who beat you up?" she said incredulously.

"We're past that." I explained. For some reason, I felt really happy to see Tyler. Like we had some unbreakable bond already formed after us getting in a fight. Probably a wolf thing.

"Well, come on. Party's in the back." Tyler said eagerly.

I had to admit, the Lockwood's had a _big_ house. And the party itself was fun to, though there could have been some chocolate milk. I don't care what people say. Nobody in the existence of humanity is too old for chocolate milk. Especially when you have it warm, and you put whipped cream on it… As I sat daydreaming about my favorite drink, I found suddenly found Stefan sitting beside me on my marble bench. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do. Get back to Elena. She's probably wondering where you are." I shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Go, Stefan. Put that perfectly straight nose of yours to work. Charm your lady."

Stefan smiled. He rose, and patted me on the back. "Stay safe." He said quietly.

Then he was gone. No doubt to go with Elena to see the old family heirlooms, and the list of the first attendees.

As I was walking past the bar, a voice called out, "Hey curly fry, wait!" Mrph. Why does everyone always comment on my curly hair?! I turned, to see Jenna Sommers. "You're Jeremy's friend, right? Connor, isn't it?"

"Cutler" I huffed.

"Cutler, sorry. Listen, I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Jeremy out. You got in a fight for him. He needs friends like you. People who look out for him. So again, thanks."

"Anytime, Ms. Sommers."

"Jenna."

"Anytime, Jenna." She turned to leave, but I called out "And Jenna-" she turned back. "Give Logan a chance." Then it was my turn to walk away.

I sat at the top of the stairs, drumming my fingers on the hardwood floor. Any minute now…

"There you are!" cried a triumphant Damon.

"Your skills of perception are astounding." I said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get the crystal."

I stood up and walked into the room with the box where Damon had hidden the crystal. I moved to get the box, but suddenly, Damon was in front of me, glaring down from a half-inch above. "Your disappearing acts are getting really annoying."

"And so are your constant death threats. Let's not play the who's annoying who game, Damon. Just get the damn crystal, and let's get out of here."

For a moment, the vampire glared at me, and I thought I'd get my neck snapped. But then a hint of a smile curled at his lip, and he said in a silky, cool tone "Alright. I'll get the crystal. But you should know… that sounded really gay."

My face reddened, and I punched him in the gut. Now he did smile. "Just get the crystal, dickhead."

 **Author's Note: And the prize today is...(Drumroll please) I will allow everyone to put in a single request for something they want to happen in the story. No long term relationships, but I will be putting in one night stands, if that's what you want. Just post a review, and please make sure your request does not contradict one that has already been put in. -Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5:You're Undead to Me

Chapter Five: You're Undead to Me

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of here, you little shit." Damon Salvatore rasped from the other side of a thick metal door.

"Don't get mad at me, asshole. I'm not the one who vervained you." I said defensively.

"I know you had a part in it." Damon broke into a fit of coughing.

"Don't get so worked up about it. It's not like you'll be in here long. Just a day or two. I'll get you out soon." I turned, and walked up the stairs, and headed out the door.

I scene jumped to a few feet from where Elena and Matt were playing pool. When Elena noticed me, she said "Hey Cutler. Have you seen Stefan anywhere?"

"Actually, he's gonna be here in a few minutes. He sent me ahead to tell you while he finishes up with what he's doing."

"And what exactly is he doing?" came Matt's deep voice.

"Family business."

"Which cannot be explained, why?" Elena asked impetuously.

A spark of annoyance popped in my chest. "Gee, Elena. Would you like me to go asking you about your brother's drug problems?" No response.

"Leave her alone!" said Matt, placing himself between me and Elena, and giving me a slight push.

My hands balled into fists. "Wanna try that again, Blondie?" I growled.

Thankfully, we were interrupted by the arrival of Stefan. "What's going on here?" he asked, blocking my path to Matt.

"Nothing." Matt said. "I'll leave you guys to your game."

"I should get going to." I announced. "Sorry." I turned, and hurried out the door.

"Let me oooouuut." Damon moaned.

"No. You said you would kill me."

"I promise not to kill you as soon as I'm free."

"You just gave me two reasons to keep you in there. One, I don't trust you to keep a promise. Two, the way you worded that promise was very suspicious. If you were a man of your word, which I doubt, you wait a little while after you were out, snap my neck, and walk away with a clear conscience, knowing you had done as you said you would."

"Ugh. Why couldn't you be an idiot like the rest of your generation?"

"Hey! Don't you dis my generation, old man. You're generation was a bunch of assholes who kept slaves and thought they could beat America."

"The south was part of America, you twit."

"The Confederate States were not the USA. That's why they lost. America does not lose. Think of the r

Revolutionary War. The British come rollin' in with their big ass army, and America has this rinky-dink militia. Guess who wins?"

"America."

"Damn right! Okay, next example. European front in World War Two. The Nazis are beating the Allies up. Then, the Americans come into the war, and suddenly, everything's flipped around, and Germany loses. Are you beginning to see the pattern?"

"God! Just let me desiccate, so I don't have to listen to your patriotism."

"Relax. You'll be out as soon as Caroline gets here."

"Why don't you let me out?"

"Because there's this whole series of events that needs to happen during your escape that will not occur if I let you out now."

"Asshole."

"Hypocrite."

"I will kill you."

"Not until I've lost my virginity please."

"Fine."

I rose to my feet. "I'm outta here. Keep calling Caroline."

Jeremy and I walked down the sidewalk. "How's it going with Vicki?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "We just had an argument."

"Lemme guess. She took your sister's pills?"

Jeremy shook his head incredulously. "You are a freaking psychic."

"No. I am simply very knowledgeable. Unlike you, the crackhead who doesn't know how to throw a grenade in COD."

"I don't do crack."

"Fine." We rounded a corner, and I saw a freshly cut lawn. "You're a lawnmower."

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"You know. Weed. Grass. Both are names for marijuana, and both are sucked up by lawnmowers like you."

"I have to admit, I never thought of that."

"That's because you were too busy sucking up the drugs."

"You're the one who's addicted to sleeping pills."

"I'm not addicted! I need them to stay calm."

"No. You are such an addict."

"You are an ad-dick."

"No. That sucked."

"That was the best pun you ever heard, Gilbert, just admit it."

"No."

"We need to work on that."

"So you're going to brainwash me?"

"I think of it more as your correct reeducation."

Jeremy patted me on the back. "Poor Cutler. He has to brainwash people because nobody agrees with him."

I patted him on the back in return. "Poor Jeremy. The guy who's so high all the time he can't even get down."

"That pun was awful."

"Okay, I'll grant you that. It was bad."

"I don't even understand it."

"Nobody understands why you suck at Call of Duty so much." I retorted.

We rounded a corner, coming face to face…. With a Quick-Chek. I turned toward Jeremy. "We _have_ to get smoothies. So whip out your drug money, boy! I am thirsty!"

While Jeremy played through the campaign of COD in an attempt to make his skills go from horrifying to hilarious, I made my way over to the kitchen, where Stefan was conversing with Elena about himself. "I… am a good cook-" Stefan was saying.

"Yeah, but he never lets me eat just whipped cream." I complained. "He always makes me eat it with fruit." I fake shuddered.

"Alright, Cutler. Stefan has been telling me about himself, now it's your turn." Elena said.

"Ooh, I want to hear this." Said Stefan.

"Okay. I have brown, curly hair. I have blue eyes. I-"

Elena cut me off. "Ha. Ha. Tell me something other than the obvious."

"Hmm. Other than the obvious. So, that excludes that I have a great sense of humor, and am just a totally awesome person."

"Somebody has a high opinion of themselves." Stefan whispered to Elena.  
"Granted, I do not have Stefan's perfectly straight nose-" Elena burst into laughter.

Stefan gaped at her. "Sorry Stefan." She said in between fits of giggles. "But he has you there. Your nose is really straight."

I put my hands together, and bowed, ninja style. Only then, at the height of happiness, did I consider that Damon was probably slaughtering Vicki Donovan's friends right now. And… I didn't care. My god. What was happening to me?

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I went so long without updating. I was trying to give people a chance to put requests in for the chapter. It's also a little short, because I have had friends over the last few days, and have only been able to work on it early in the morning while they were sleeping. I'll try to work on the next chapter this week, but don't get your hopes up. I probably won't get to update much.**

 **-Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Girls

Chapter 6: Lost Girls

The smell of burning filled my nostrils as I entered the clearing. Flames hissed and crackled, and Damon Salvatore favored me with a sardonic smile. "Look who showed up." he said in his ever cool, ever in control purr. Then I was hanging in the air, Damon's fingers wrapped around my throat.

"This is getting old." I choked.

"I don't age." He said. "I want my ring back. Things would go a lot faster if you told me where it was." His grip tightened encouragingly.

"I don't know." I gasped. Not technically a lie. I didn't remember _exactly_ where Stefan had hidden it.

Damon sighed. "Well, I guess I tried." Effortlessly, almost lazily, he swung the arm holding me around, and I was sent flying through empty air. My optimistic side thought: _Hey. Maybe this will be one of the impacts that doesn't hurt._ My pessimistic side replied: _You dumbass. Of course it will hurt. Your luck is way too bad for it not to._ Unfortunately, my pessimistic side was right. It hurt. A lot. Thankfully, I lost consciousness fairly quickly. Not so thankfully, I would be getting a hell of a headache when I came to.

"Maybe we should write it off as a drug deal gone bad?" said a female voice.

The voice that responded was male. "Hard to know if- wait. I think he's waking up."

My eyes fluttered open. Standing above me were two concerned, familiar faces. The blonde, middle aged woman said kindly "Hey there. Are you alright?"

I nodded, and sat up. A spike of pain shot through the back of my head. I winced. "What's your name, kid?" asked the brown haired man, who appeared to be in his thirties.

"Cutler."

"Nice to meet you, Cutler. My name is-"

"Logan Fell." I interrupted. "And that's Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's right. Have you seen us on TV?"

"Yeeess." I said, in a way that probably sounded very suspicious.

"Well Cutler," began Sheriff Forbes, "You're our only witness to what happened. Can you tell us what you saw?"

"You know perfectly well what happened here, Sheriff." I said. Then I lowered my voice. "It was a vampire."

The duo exchanged a look. Logan Fell leaned forward. "Can you provide us with a name? A description? If you can, we'll be able to track it down and kill it."

I surged to my feet. " _It_?! You think vampires are any less people than you or me?"

"It isn't human. It doesn't feel. It's a killer!" said Sheriff Forbes.

"Vampires feel more than any human ever could. Their emotions are heightened, so they can live more intensely, love with more passion."

"They can control your mind." Said Logan. "This one probably made you think-"

"No! I can't be compelled." I turned to the Sheriff. "Just like your husband."

Her face hardened. "Look. Either you can tell us what we need now, and you can leave, or I can detain you. Your choice."

My fists clenched. "No. There's two more options. One, you mind your own business and I leave, or I kill one of you, and for all but one night of the month, I become one of the most dangerous people in Mystic Falls."

I strode forward, elbowing my way past the two. Before I could leave hearing distance, Logan called out "What happens on that one night of the month?"

I turned, and grinned wickedly. "I become the most dangerous."

"I am so bored right now." Damon complained.

The microwave beeped, and I pulled out what had been cooking. "Then go play some video games. Popcorn?"

"No."

"To which one?"

"Popcorn. And we don't have anything to play on."

"This is why you need an Xbox." I declared.

"Does having an Xbox get you laid?" Damn it! He had me. "Thank you! I didn't think so."

"Does vampirism really make people dicks as big as you?"

"If everyone could get a dick like mine through becoming a vampire, there would be no living men on the planet."

"Eww. You didn't have to make it sexual."

"You brought it up."

"You're a prick. Ha! See what I did there? Cuz' you have fangs? Which you prick people with?"

Damon clapped mockingly. "Wow. So amazing."

"You want me to start dishing out the big puns?"

Damon spread his arms. "Bring it on."

"Alright. Why can't perverts be brainwashed?"

"Duh. Their minds are too dirty."

"Damn it! How the hell did you know?"

"I didn't. But I do now."

"Ugh! Okay, blonde joked. What do you do when a blonde throws a grenade at you?"

"Take out the pin, and throw it back."

"Two blondes walk into a hair salon. How many walk out?"

"Zero. They all changed their hair color."

"Holy shit! How are you doing this?!"

Damon shrugged. "Over a century and a half of knowledge is stored in this bad boy." He tapped his head.

"More like over a century and a half of sex tapes."

"That, and brutal murders."

"That to."

"Know what? While discussing the topic of vampirism, I figured out how to solve my boredom."

"How?"

"I'll turn you."

The popcorn bag fell to the floor. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Dead serious."

"That pun was in bad taste." I said backing up slowly toward the door. "And besides, the whole reason you brought Vicki here was so you would turn her. If you don't, the timeline would be messed up…"

"You honestly think that I care?"

"No…"

"Besides, you'll thank me later. I'll be doing you a favor."

"Damon, seriously you can not turn me! There is a really good chance that I won't survive."

"Well, duh. You have to die."

"No! That isn't what I mean. People like me… I'm not sure what will happen if I get turned. The only way I know I'll survive is if a certain vampire gives me his blood."

"Wow. That was…. Some really good acting. I have no idea how you kept your heart rate steady, but bravo. I am definitely going to turn you, but how about this: I let you choose how you die."

 _It would be really great if I could be an Original for three minutes before reverting back to an untriggered werewolf._ I thought to myself. Curiously, I started to feel very, very hungry. I really needed to eat something! Weird thoughts, before I was about to die.

"Okay, time's up. Neck snap." Said Damon, in an incredibly loud, booming voice. There were slow _Boom!_ noises. Damon was striding towards me, at a speed that made it look like he was going in slow motion. Then he started moving slightly faster. When he was steps away from me, Damon stretched out his hand. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm. Effortlessly, I shoved him back. Damon was sent flying across the room, and landed in a patch of sunlight. He writhed as his skin began to redden. The world slowed down. I didn't. I ran to Damon's side, ignoring the searing pain as my hand moved through the light as I dragged him away.

"Damon! Are you-" My concern was returned with having my face shoved into the sun. I screamed in pain, and shoved my way free. I seized Damon by the throat, lifted him high into the air, and bared my fangs. Then the bloodlust subsided, as I realized I had seconds to correct my mistake. I looked Damon in the eyes, focusing all my willpower. "Forget what happened. You think it's a good idea to turn _Vicki_ into a vampire. You'll feed her your blood, dance and drink, then you'll snap her neck."

"You know what? I think I'll turn Vicki into a vampire."

I set him down. "Good." Then I turned, and walked out the door. The sun… didn't do a thing.

 **Author's Note: Ugh. That took way longer than it should have to write. I have had almost no free time the last two weeks. I've had some friends who I see once a year at most staying at my house(in case you didn't get that from last time) and it is so hard to work on the story! When they leave, I will update much more often. But still, I hope I interested you with the reality manipulation thing. I'm sure some of you were wondering about it after reading the story description. Well, here you have it. I'll go further in to it in the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't be to long before I can make it.**


	7. Chapter 7:Haunted

Chapter 7: Haunted

The street lamp flickered in the dark parking lot. Tyler Lockwood stepped into his car, unaware that someone was there with him. I strode across the lot, reaching the car just in time to see Tyler scramble out of it, and the newborn vampire pounce. Seeing my fellow werewolf in danger triggered some sort of ancient, primal instinct that screamed Protect! I rushed forward, and sent a savage kick into Vicki Donovan's jaw. There was an audible crunch, and I felt something give way beneath my foot. Something wet and shiny covered my shoe. Vicki hissed and bared her fangs, clutching her wound. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Tyler.

I helped him to his feet. "That won't keep her down long. Come on, we have to-" my words were cut short as I came face to face… with Damon Salvatore.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Damon regarded him coldly. "You, don't talk."

"Screw you, dude."

"Dude? Seriously? Dude?" Damon glared at Tyler, with the look that I knew meant he was about to go for the choke.

"Damon, don't." Stefan warned, appearing at the other side of the car.

"Oh, come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Tyler sent his fist into Damon's face. The vampire turned his head, but otherwise didn't react. Then, Damon's hand shot out, seizing Tyler by the throat, and hoisting him into the air.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

Damon sighed. "Fine." He turned back to Tyler. "Forget what you saw here tonight. We were never here." And with that, he hurled Tyler away, grabbed me by the arm, and sped away.

Vicki Donovan was glaring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You broke my jaw."

"It healed. Get over it."

"It still hurt."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"No. I'm hungry."

Stefan picked up a flask from his desk, and handed it to Vicki. "Here. Drink this."

The newborn have it a sniff. "What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

Damon scoffed from the chair in the corner. "Don't lie to the girl." He turned to Vicki. "That's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch." He addressed Stefan. "She's new she can't sustain herself on that stuff. She needs people blood."

Vicki looked at Stefan. "Yeah. Why can't I have people blood?"

"Because you might hurt somebody." I said absent-mindedly.

"Well, I don't have to kill them."

"Exactly." Said Damon. "I say, Snatch. Eat. Erase." He waved his fingers in a magical fashion.

Vicki grinned at him, before looking back at the younger Salvatore. "Why can't I just do that?"

"Because," said Stefan, with exasperation creeping in to his voice, "you're brand new. At your stage, you could easily kill someone."

"Urgh!" Vicki groaned and stomped out of the room.

"Somebody is acting like a five year old." I commented dryly.

"Cut her some slack." Stefan said. "She's on edge. Imagine your senses on overdrive, your body not knowing what's happening-"

"And her personality and emotions are magnified,yeah yeah. I know how vampirism works, Stefan."

"Then you should also realize that adding to her other problems, that this is a very difficult time."

"Speaking of times getting difficult," interrupted Damon, "Logan Fell had this." He held up a gold compass.

"Is that Jonathan Gilbert's?" I asked.

"The very one." Damon regarded his brother. "Aren't you a little curious as to how he got it?"

"Well, if you're so worried about being discovered, maybe you should leave town." Stefan said coldly.

"Stefan! You should be worried to. These people… They won't care about your lifestyle. Any one of them would gladly kill you just for being a vampire. A lot of them wouldn't hesitate to kill Vicki, who they would most likely know, and the rest would pause, tell themselves that Vicki is an undead monster, and then kill her."

"Well, now that everything has been explained, I will let you two get to supervising the newbie. I'm outta here." Damon announced, sliding smoothly from his chair.

"Where're you going?" Stefan asked.

"To get some answers."

Several minutes passed. I sat in the attic, twiddling my thumbs, when I heard a loud noise. I jumped to my feet, and scrambled down the stairs. Vicki was holding Elena by the throat against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch-"

"Vicki, stop!" I yelled.

Fortunately, she obliged. Unfortunately, Vicki's attention was now on me. "You wanna go, tough guy? Because I am so ready for payback."

"Vicki, just calm down. I don't want to fight you…"

"Yeah. Because you'd lose."

A balloon of anger welled up in my chest. I thought I wish I could have my wolf gene activated until I subdued Vicki… Oh f- the end of my thought was cut off by a blast of pain surging through my body. I doubled over and gasped. I heard Elena inhale sharply, and Vicki exclaim "What the hell?!"

The pain stopped. I stood up… Marveling at all the new sensations… My skin felt like it was burning. I could smell sweat and blood and fear, and if I concentrated hard enough, faintly hear three Bum-Bump! noises that must be heartbeats. But most amazing of all.. Was how strong I felt. It seemed as though I had the strength snap bones effortlessly, and if I really wanted to, rip off limbs and punch through chests. The ceiling suddenly didn't look so high up. And I knew that if I started running at full speed, I would blur into motion, and give a vampire a run for their money. And I did just that. I charged toward Vicki. Time seemed to slow around me, while I moved at a normal pace. I slammed into Vicki, knocking her to the floor. Quickly, I grabbed her head, and jerked it to the right. There was a crack, and her head lolled to the side. The newfound strength faded.

"Oh my god." Came Elena's surprised gasp from behind me. "Is she-"

I rose to my feet. "She'll be fine. Neck snaps don't kill vampires."

"And that thing that happened to you…"

"Only temporary. It just faded."

It felt great, I can't trigger the gene again until Season 2.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elena's next question. "Are-are you human?"

I turned to regard her. "As of now."

But I didn't know how long it would last.

Crickets chirped as I walked into the Gilbert House. "Sup, Lawnmower?" I said, grinning.

Jeremy Gilbert smiled back. "Hey, Pill Popper."

I observed Jeremy's outfit. "I see you're going as… Yourself?"

Jeremy critiqued my own attire. "And you are… Someone who got in a fight with a tiger?"

"De-transformed werewolf. And I actually had to work on it. I ripped up some clothes. It looks awesome, but it's kinda drafty."

"See you're giving the ladies a treat." He teased.

"Shut up, Lawnmower. Get your sister down here, and let's go."

A cold wind blew through the field outside Mystic Falls High. "My god, it is cold." I grumbled.

"Wear something warmer next time." Jeremy said, looking around anxiously.

"You're sympathy is touching." I muttered.I followed Jeremy past Matt and Elena. "You're going as…you?" Matt asked.

Jeremy ignored him, and walked into the school. "He's not talking to many people right now." Elena told Matt.

"Except you." Matt indicated me.

I shrugged. "I'm his friend. He doesn't have too many. Besides your sister, of course."

The quarterback looked uncomfortable. Elena saved him from having to respond by saying "Cutler, would you mind going after him for me?"

"Sure." I turned, and entered the building.

I was greeted by flashing lights, and screaming teenagers. I walked past werewolves, ghosts, zombies, and bloody doctors. My plan was to walk to the other end of the school and exit there, so as not to interfere with what was supposed to happen. As usual, my plan did not work out. This time, the interference came from a blonde soon-to-be-vampire. "I know you!" Slurred Caroline Forbes. "You're that guy Stefan brought to Elena's for dinner!"

What surprised me most was not that Caroline was drunk. It was the fact the she had called me a "guy" and not "kid".

"Yeeeeah." I said slowly.

"Well-" she swooned, and I put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I am finally drunk enough for someone to be hot enough to make out with. And that someone is…you!"

I blinked. "Oh."

"Soooo?"

"Look Caroline, I can't say I'm not tempted, but I really have somewhere else to be-"

"Why does nobody like me?!" She wailed. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Is it because I'm to forward, or I'm not pretty enough-"

"No, no! That's not it at all. Caroline, I find you very attractive, I really do. It's just that I really do have somewhere to be." I was about to walk past her, but the next thing that happened stopped me.

I found myself hugged. "Thanks for saying that." Caroline whispered in my ear.

The feeling of her body pressed against mine made me seriously rethink taking Caroline up on her offer. I thought. Then thought some more. "I changed my mind." I said. "Where's the nearest closet?"

 **Author's Note: And so the first fling begins. Sorry again for not updating often. But thankfully, my house is now guest free, so I will be posting new chapters much more often than once a week. Remember to leave reviews on what you liked and didn't like, so I be sure to include more of or have less of whatever you guys would prefer. I've also come up with a way to jump forward a few episodes, so if there is an episode in Season One you definitely want included, by sure to either review about it or PM me within the next couple days. I will definitely be doing 162 Candles, but other than that, the future is uncertain**.


	8. Chapter 8:162 Candles

Chapter 8: 162 Candles

The door to the closet creaked open. "Coast is clear. My mom just left." Said Caroline Forbes.

I stepped out into the open, rubbing my neck. "Finally. It was really uncomfortable in there."

I took my clothes out from under the bed, where they had been hastily thrown at the knock of Caroline's mother. I noticed Caroline eyeing me as I dressed. "No fair! You have your clothes on!" I complained.

She shrugged. "Snooze, you lose." A statement that was meant quite literally.

We shared one last kiss before I left. "See you around?" She asked.

I nodded. "Definitely." Then I headed out the door. Last night was the best night ever. Too bad my damn wolf gene prevented me from remembering it.

Being an untriggered werewolf really sucked. The gene makes you have blackouts during fighting and during sex. I was often tempted to just activate it, but then again, I didn't want to kill anybody.

I pondered this as I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House. I heard laughter from the living room, and I tentatively peeked around the corner to the most bizarre sight I had ever seen. Stefan, serious, super self control Stefan, was actually being a goofball, and hanging by his legs from the railing of the second floor with a bottle of alcohol between his teeth. Below him, a blonde vampire was repeatedly jumping up and trying to get it, but he kept on lifting his head up before she could snatch it away. When Stefan saw me, the bottle fell out from his mouth.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Alexia Branson, as she plucked it from the air.

"Oh my god!" I put my hands over my mouth. "The universe shall soon tear itself apart, Stefan Salvatore was having fun!"

Lexi laughed. "Is this the kid you were telling me about, Stefan?"

The younger vampire dropped to the floor. "Yes."

"He's pretty funny."

"I pride myself on my sense of humor." I told her, then I turned to Stefan. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." He said. "Hey, where were you?"

My face reddened slightly. "I was… Occupied."

"See that look he has, Stefan?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah. I do." He smirked.

Oh crap.

"He's embarrassed yet smiling at the same time." She continued. "Which means one of two things. Either he pulled a really awesome prank, or he had sex. Is he much of a prankster?"

Stefan was grinning hugely. "No. He isn't."

"I come home to this? Are you freaking serious?" I moaned at the ceiling. I turned back to Lexi. "How the hell did you know I-"

"I do now."

Shit.

"Who was it?" She asked.

I looked at my feet. "You wouldn't know her."

"Stefan probably would. He could just show me."

Scene jump time. I closed my eyes. Then I was gone.

I found myself in a room with two surprised looking witches.

"Cutler?" Said Bonnie Bennett.

Crap. There was no Compelling my way out of this one. "Hey, Bonnie. Hey, Sheila."

"That's Mrs. Bennett to you. And how did you get here?"

"Teleportation." I figured the only way to get by would be the truth. I honestly did not want my brain destroyed.

"Not possible." Said the old witch immediately.

"What other explanation do you see?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hmm."

"Whoa, slow down." Cut in Bonnie. She turned to me. "You can teleport?"

"And time travel to, but it's kind of limited." I agreed.

"How so?"

"Can't say."

"What exactly are you?" Asked Grams.

"Um, I'd rather Bonnie not know."

"What! Why?" Asked the younger Bennett.

"Quiet, child!" Snapped the old woman.

I took Grams aside and in a low voice, asked "Do you know about werewolves!"

She nodded. "If you are one of them, you have thirty seconds to get out of my house before I burst every blood vessel in your brain."

A spark of anger flew through my body. "First of all," I hissed, " I haven't even triggered my gene yet." And second of all, we both know that you will barely be able to burst a single blood vessel in my head without tiring out. All I need is to snap your neck, and your dead, and this town has a werewolf on its hands." I got right in her face and I hissed "So don't make threats you can't carry out."

And with that, I walked out the door.

As I was on my way back to the Boarding House, I ran straight into my favorite Lawnmower. "Jeremy! What's up, man?"

He gave me a fist bump. "Hey, Cutler! How are yah?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine. Listen, I gotta go do some homeworkers, but you can come over tomorrow, okay?"

I gaped at him. "You? Doing homework?! You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm way behind, and I got a lot of catching up do."

Wow. Damon's compulsion really did a number on him. I thought. "Uh, okay. Before you go, do have any sleeping pills on you? Mine just ran out."

"No, I don't. I'm not into that stuff anymore."

"Come on. I really need them."

"No!" He snapped. "You have to stop asking for those things. It's not good for you."

I seized him roughly by the arm. "You have to give them to me!"

Jeremy wrenched himself free. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He trend and started I walk away.

My anger died. "Jeremy!" He kept walking. "I'm sorry!" I called. He waved his hand angrily.

I kicked the nearby lamppost. I stormed off, filled with such anger I could explode…. And I was angry at myself.

I sat in a booth at the Mystic Grill. All around me, teenagers were dancing and drinking. "Well, you certainly look glum."

Damon Salvatore slid in across from me, bottle in hand. "Hey, dickhead." I grumbled.

He tut tutted. "So rude. I was going to offer you some I this-" he waved his bottle, "-but you've changed my mind."

"Gimme that." He slid it across the table, and I took a swig.

"So. What's on your mind?"

"Well, most likely, I have just ruined a friendship. As you can imagine, I'm not in the best not moods."

"I know what'll get your mind off it. I need my crystal, and I can't get it."

"I doubt I can either. It'll zap anybody who tries to touch it."

Damon banged his fist on the table. "Damn that little witch!"

"You're absolutely right. She's Emily's descendant."

"So how do you propose we get it?"

"Relax. Emily will take care of everything. In other diabolical plans, how's the framing of the blonde going?"

"I'm still not sure how-"

"Well then, why don't you go get some fresh air?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes. "Okay, but when I get back…"

"Just check to see who's outside."

After Damon left, I again found myself alone, but for a quarter full bottle of bourbon. After a few seconds of waiting, I found the seat across from me again filled with another vampiric occupant. "Teleportation. Now that is a power I would like to have." Said Lexi.

"Stefan didn't explain that to you?"

"He neglected to mention it until after you disappeared into thin air. I also hear you can resist compulsion."

"That is also true."

Lexi leaned forward, and looked me directly in the eye. "Hop on one foot." She ordered.

I chuckled. "Seriously? That's what you would make me do?"

"You know, you remind me of a guy I once met, 'bout two hundred years ago. He looked a lot like you. Same curly brown hair. Same blue eyes. He liked to laugh. Told a lot of jokes. I fell in love. I offered to turn him, but as it turned out, he was already a vampire. But he had powers beyond a normal vampire. He could walk in the sun with no ring. He could compel dozens of people without looking them in the eye. And he could make you see and feel things that weren't really. And he could do magic. Even though vampires can't do magic no matter what, he could. And, I'm only remembering this now, that I'm here with you. He left, but said I would see him again. One last time. So far, he hasn't kept his word. But then again, I'm in love with someone else now.

"Maybe you will see him." I said, but I knew it was a lie. Today would be her last day on earth. But… If I wanted, I could change that. I could keep her alive. As I sat there, I had a change of heart. I could alter history. I would save Lexi. Let her see her friend again.

A noise caught my attention. The opening of a door. I turned…. There were several police officers standing in the doorway. At the head of the group was Sheriff Forbes, and a frightened, dark haired girl. The girl raised her hand… And pointed directly at Lexi.

"What is it?" Asked the blonde vampire.

"Run!" I whispered.

"Why?"

"Go!" I roared.

She folded her arms. "There is no way-"

I found myself pushed aside, falling to the floor. I watched in horror, as the Sheriff thrust a needle into Lexi's arm. The vampire went limp, and was dragged away.

Blind fury took hold of me, filling my body with strength. I surged to my feet, and walked toward the exit. Stefan and Elena, who had noticed what was happening, were moving toward the exit, but the way was barred by two police officers. I moved past Stefan, and bashed one of their heads against the wall. The other reached for his baton, but I slammed my elbow against the side of his head. He crumpled without a sound.

I looked back at Stefan ad Elena, who were both looking at me with shock, and in Elena's case, fear. "Let's go." I growled. Neither moved. "Now!" I barked. Neither needed telling twice. We hurried out of the building. We rounded the corner just in time to see Lexi hurl the officers holding her away. Sheriff Forbes whirled around firing her gun. It did not good.

Stefan sighed. "Lexi has it under control, let's just-"

I brushed off his words and started sprinting, running at full speed before-

He came out of nowhere. It was as if he had materialized out of the darkness. He raised the stake. And plunged it into Lexi's heart.

The world stopped moving. All I felt was one thing. The urge, the unstoppable need… To make someone else suffer. I looked down on the nearest police officer, slumped against the car. I knelt down, and put my hand against his slowly rising chest. I reached down to his holster, and pulled out his gun. I flipped the safety off. Slowly, almost tenderly, I put the gun to his head. Then I pulled the trigger.

The feeling of truly activating the Curse was euphoric. After the pain subsided, it felt incredible. I looked up at the moon, bright and full, drinking in its power. That was when I realized my mistake. It was a full moon. In my bloodlust, I had forgotten that I would turn into a killing machine once I activated the curse. I willed the curse to deactivate. But the strength didn't fade. The senses didn't recede as they had before. My power wasn't working. I stood up. The moon had only just begun to rise. I had time before I turned. I looked at Stefan, holding Elena in the corner. And even at Damon, who ha just cold-bloodedly killed an innocent. I thought about Jeremy, and Caroline, and Bonnie. All people who I had befriended. That I cared about. Who I couldn't stand the thought of hurting. I made my choice. I turned… and ran off into the night.

Barely an hour had past. I had almost no fatigue. I would keep running for as log as I could. I leaped over a log. Dodged past a branch. Then a blast of pain burst through my right leg as a bone broke. I fell to the ground, scraping my arm, though it healed in seconds. Another bone broke, this time one of my ribs. I cried out. " Damon! Stefan! Caroline! Elena! Jeremy! Oh god, make it stop!" I sobbed, as my bones cracked and snapped, and I writhed in pain.

Deep in the woods of Virginia,I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. But there was no one there to hear.

 **Author's Note: Dun-dun-dun! Chapter 8. The end was really to fun I write. The next chapter or two will be about his time away from Mystic Falls, just an FYI. I'm probably going to have him come back late Season One or early Season Two. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and get ready for some interaction with everybody's favorite evil brunette.**


	9. Chapter 9:Into the Woods

Chapter 9:Into the Woods

 **Author's Note:This chapter takes place during Season One, Episode Nine:History Repeating** _._

 _The wolf sniffed the air, breathing in the scent of prey. He loped slowly through the forest. There was no need to hurry. The prey was not going anywhere. And if it did run, he would catch it. There was nothing that could outrun him. The wolf's ears pricked up as he heard a noise. Thin-make-noise twig had snapped. He followed the sound, as the breeze blew from a new direction. He took in the scent. Four-leg-short-fur-deer.. Several of them. HAuthoe padded after them, moving too quietly for their weak ears to hear. The deer were in a clearing, grazing in the grass. They couldn't see as well as he could, with their eyes almost blind. To him, the soft-one-eye-moon was like bright-lazy-sun. His black fur bristled, as he prepared to pounce._

 _The wolf snapped up the last of the deer. His belly was not as empty as before, but he was still hungry. He raced through the woods, following the smell of the prey from earlier. He howled at soft-one-eye-moon, declaring his power to all the forest. He was king. All creatures were prey to him, to be killed at his leisure. He came up to where his next prey was bedded down. A small clearing. In the center, he spotted bright-singe-fur-burn-skin fire. He stayed out of the light, as he picked which one to kill first. Two-leg-squash-ear men walked about. There were seven in all, three male, four female. These were even slower than deer, their senses even duller._

 _He crept into the open, letting a growl rip from his throat. One of the men took out a short shiny man-claw. Him. The wolf lunged, and the world slowed. Deep in the wolf's mind, a voice screamed "No!" But he ignored it. He tore into the man's throat, ripping it out, letting the hot blood fill his mouth. He stood over his kill, and howled… As the night, dark and terrible, filled with screams._

I sat up, shaking away the dream. Sunshine streamed down my face. I could hear the quiet gurgle of a stream, and birds singing their morning song. The scent of trees and flowers filled by nostrils, along with something else. Heavier, and far less sweet. Blood. So much blood. I looked around. I was lying naked, in a ditch. There was nothing here. I climbed up. As my hand touched the ground over the side, I felt something wet. I effortlessly hauled myself up. And what I saw made me sick. An arm, thin and delicate, as lying there, in front of me. The ground around it was red. I stood up. And bent over, retching. All around, there were limbs, body parts, organs, lying everywhere. The ground was still wet with blood. I sank to my knees…. And I cried.

Why wasn't it working? Why? No matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't go away. My wolf gene wouldn't deactivate. I could still feel the heat of my skin, all the heightened senses, and I still felt like I could run and jump and fight forever. In my anger, I sent my fist into a tree, making a dent several inches deep. I also felt a small amount of pain, and I realized I had scraped myself. I watched, in fascination, as the light red was replaced my smooth, seamless skin. The pain stopped. And then I realized what I had to do. I looked back at the bodies. From counting the torsos, there were seven of them. I made my way over to the one that was mostly intact. It was a tall, muscular man, with blonde hair, a short bears, and green eyes. He also happened to be missing his windpipe. By his side, there was a large hunting knife. Of all the things in the clearing, it, a weapon, was one of the only things not covered in gore. How ironic. And with that, last, unpleasant thought, I set about to my task.

When I was done stripping the bodies of anything useful, I piled them all up in the spot where the fire has been. I would have buried them, but I didn't know what limbs and organs belonged to who. I found a canister of gasoline in the back of the two seater truck they had, and poured it all over the bodies. I found a lighter, and threw it on to the pile. Flames sprung up, and I walked away.

I was dressed like a lumberjack. I was geared like one to. I had scrounged several hundred dollars, all cash, the hunting knife, a pack of Gummy-Bears, two Twizzlers, and a condom of questionable cleanliness. Now all I needed was a stack of pancakes and a chainsaw.

As I ran through the woods, a began to get an uncomfortable feeling. As though, something was watching me. I opened up my senses…. Listening to the whoosh of air as I ran, looking around through the trees, and smelling….. I didn't now what I smelled. It was unfamiliar. And it was bad. It have off the same feeling as a report card. It was dangerous. Then the wind changed, and the scent was gone.

I continued running until I reached a road. I found a diner after running down it for a few miles, which was probably the only good thing that had happened in the last couple of hours. Parked outside were several motorcycles, and a beat up Sedan. I walked inside, to the sight of what appeared to be a biker gang taking up a good portion of the tables. I found an empty booth, staying as far away from them as possible. A waitress came over and handed me a menu. "Do you know what you want to drink, hon?"

"What do you have?"

"We serve Coke, Sprite, Iced Tea, Lemonade, and milk."

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few."

After the waitress left, I found myself smelling the same scent as before. It was even stronger now. The door opened. And when I saw who it was, I realized what I was smelling.

Katherine Pierce strode into the diner, eying it with disdain. Some of the bikers made cat calls. I could hear my heart pounding, ad I prayed to God that she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, it seemed God had chosen to take that particular day off. Katherine slid into the booth, across from me, and for several moments, she just looked at me. And during those moments, I saw some very unexpected things in her eyes. Shock. Complete disbelief. Wonder. But they disappeared as soon as I saw them.

"How is it that your still alive?" She asked in her usual "questionable motives" voice.

"Um, what are you talking about? We've never met."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "You're not lying." Faster than I could react, she grabbed a knife off the table, and stabbed it into my arm.

I cried out. I slowly drew the piece of metal out of my arm, wincing at the pain. The bleeding stopped almost immediately, but the wound was still there. So was the pain. I stared incredulously at Katherine. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"To see what you are." She said simply. And with that, she bashed my head against the table, and everything went black.

I groaned as I regained consciousness. I found myself in an underground cellar, chained to the wall. I pulled on my restraints, but they didn't budge.

"Don't bother." Came Katherine's condescending sneer. "Those will hold you even when you transform."

"Why did you bring me here? Where is here? And how do you think you know me?"

"I'm asking the questions here. And unless you want me to shove this" she held up a swamp green plant "down your throat." I recognized the herb. Wolfsbane. "Now." Said Katherine. "Here is what I know. Around five hundred years ago, before I was turned, I met a man. I was in England at the time, exiled from my home by my father. He was one of the only people there who spoke my language, so, we found common ground, he taught me English, though he spoke with an accent that I wouldn't learn of for almost three hundred years. He sounded American. And he looked exactly like you. Except, maybe a little taller, a little more muscular."

"Was this before or after you met Klaus?" I interjected. Then I realized my mistake. "Sorry."

"It was before. I later learned he was a vampire, but I was perplexed as to how he could-"

"Walk in the sun without any Daylight Amulet?"

"How did you know?"

I recalled my conversation with Lexi. "Could he also compel masses of people without eye contact, and make you see things that weren't really there? Could he use magic?"

The vampire was speechless for several seconds. "How do you know all this?"

"I heard something similar from another vampire." Then it hit me. This vampire, wasn't a vampire! He could walk in the sun. He could control crowds. He could cast Illusions, maybe even of him using magic. And there was only one supernatural species that could do all that.

"Katherine. Your mystery guy sounds like an Immortal. That also explains why I look like him."

"How?"

"Because I…. Am a doppelgänger."

 **Author's Note: Plot Twist! He's a doppelgänger and a werewolf! How the heck did that happen? Never will soon be revealed.**


	10. Chapter 10:Under Control

Chapter 10: Under Control

Five weeks ago:

"Hey guys, it's Cutler. I'm just calling to say that I'm gonna be out of town for a little while. Don't worry about me. Stefan, tell Jeremy I'm sorry. He'll know what I mean. Damon… Try not to kill more than ten people. Stay safe. Both of you idiots."

Now:

The punch sent me spinning through the air. I landed hard on the ground, all the air knocked out of me. Thankfully, I recovered quickly. I rolled out of the way, just in time to avoid the foot that would have put a hole in my chest. I grabbed my assailant's leg, pulling them to the ground. Quickly, I jumped on top of them, and put my knife against their chest.

"Ha!" I cried. "I win."

Katherine Pierce harrumphed from beneath me. "I wasn't trying very hard."

"That's what they all say."

I blinked. And then I was flat on my back, with the vampire's hand around my throat. "You're getting better. But I'm still stronger than you, little boy." She growled.

She released me and stood up, then turned away. I got to my feet, rubbing my neck. "Remind me again, what is the point of this?"

Katherine pulled out a mirror, and began dabbing at her mascara. "Almost every enemy you fight will be stronger than you. But, most of them won't be trained. They rely on brute strength. I you're going to be any use to me, you need to know how to fight."

"What exactly do plan on using me for?"

"Don't you want to find your doppelgänger?"

"Yeah." I want to know how he exists. "Oh, by the way, did you get Mason Lockwood to trigger his wolf gene?"

"How do you know about that?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good." I walked over to grab the bag I had bought a few weeks ago.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Before we begin our magical road trip, I have to stop off at Mystic Falls."

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I bumped into one of my least favorite characters. "I'm sorry." Said John Gilbert.

"Didn't know it was possible for you to be polite, Jackass." I snapped.

"Whoa. I said I was sorry, kid."

"Tell that to to people you're gonna kill."

Realization dawned on his face. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

I seized him by the shirt and slammed him against a nearby lamppost. An animalistic snarl ripped from my throat. I looked into his eyes, and saw my own, glowing a feral orange. "Care to reassess that guess?"

"Frankly, I'm perplexed. I honestly have no idea what you are."

"Guess the only teach you about vampires in Supernatural Racism School."

He laughed. "It's not racism. It's protecting my species from monsters."

"So you want to kill every last vampire alive? Even the good ones?"

"There are no good ones."

"So when your daughter turns you'll wish she was dead to?"

The knife drove into my stomach. I reeled back, gasping in pain. "How do you know about my daughter?" He pain began to fade. I didn't usually heal this fast, which meant the blade must be silver. "Answer me!"

My hand flashed up, catching John around the wrist. I twisted, and he cried out, dropping the blade. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the street. I jumped to my feet, and sped over to him. "I give you credit for guessing what I am. But seriously, silver?" I was about to tell him what an idiot he was, but then I had an idea. I glared at him. "You have no idea how much that stings."

From the ground, John Gilbert chuckled. "You gonna kill me now? Try. See what happens."

I grabbed his right arm, pulling his hand up. "You think this will protect you?" I hissed, indicating his ring. "You have no idea how easy it would be to rip off your arm." I took the ring off his hand. I saw fear flash through his eyes. "Not so tough now, are you?" I put the ring back on. "Next time you annoy me, ring stays off. And I you ever use silver against me again, I will remove every single one of your limbs before you die.."

Then I grabbed him by the head, and snapped his neck.

The door to the Salvatore Boarding House swung open, and I stepped inside. "Hello!" I called. "I'm back!"

"Well, lookie who's here." Said a voice from behind me.

"Damon!" I grinned broadly. Then I noticed the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You remember when we first met?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You tried to kill me."

"Mm hmm. Right before I stacked you,, you started to say something about Katherine. You were going to say that she didn't love me." He sighed. "And you were right. She was out of the tomb the whole time. She knew where I was. And she didn't care."

I felt like a jerk. I had spent the last few weeks with a girl he had been pining after for over a hundred years. "You'll see her soon, Damon." I wasn't lying. I had just left out the part where she broke his heart.

"Well, you've been right about everything so far. Odds are you're right about that to. When?"

"Not long."

"Urgh! You are so cryptic."

"And you're such an asshole."

"True."

"Hey, don't you have a council meeting to get to?"

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"Out of town." I stepped into the living room. " How are you?"

"Well, honestly, things have been pretty weird. On the plus side, I got my grades going up, and I met a girl."

"Anna?"

"How did you know? Oh wait, lemme guess, you can't tell me."

"Nope. But I can tell you another secret, if you promise to keep it a secret from everybody."

"Okay.."

"I mean everybody. Even Elena. Even your vampire friends."

"How-"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Follow me." I led him to the kitchen, and turned on the sink. Then I whispered in his ear "I'm a werewolf."

"Okay, I guess that isn't too hard to believe. And it does make sense, you disappearing the night of the full moon. That's when you transform, right?"

"Yeah."

"Must be pretty cool, turning into a wolf every full moon."

"It sucks, Jeremy. I've only turned twice now, but both nights were the worst in my entire life. Every bone in my body breaks. My whole skeleton reshapes. And that's not the worst part, Jer. I become a killing machine. I attack everything in sight that isn't a werewolf. If I came across them, I could literally rip vampires to pieces. That first time, I….. I killed seven people. I have murdered eight people, and I haven't even turned fifteen yet."

"Oh." He paused. "Not to sound insensitive or anything, but where did the eighth come from."

"That's you become a werewolf, Jer. You have to kill somebody."

"So if I went out and shot some guy, right now-"

"No, no. You need to have the gene. You inherit it from your parents, or parent, and you don't turn until you trigger it."

"Okay. So besides turning into a wolf, what else can you do?" I grinned. Let me show you."

We stood in the woods, listening to the crickets chirp as the sun began to set.

"Did we really have to come all the way out here?" Jeremy complained.

"Unless you want to get killed." I spread my arms. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Using my full strength, i leaped into the air, and landed behind Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled, then put his hands over his mouth. "Whoa! That is sick!"

"Think that's cool, just watch this." I wolf sped to the other side of the clearing.

"Awesome! Show me something else."

"Okay, but you asked for it."

Moving too fast for Jeremy to react, I picked him up, and hurled him into the air. I caught him, and set him down on the ground. He stumbled, then laughed. "Wow. That is so cool. Is there anything else?"

"Well, my senses are a lot better than a human's, but mostly not as good as a vampire's."

"What do you mean, mostly?"

"My sense of smell is better. But they have werewolves beat in all the other senses. I can heal fast too, but not as fast as them, except for really light injuries."

"That sucks."

"But," I added, "though we don't heal as fast, we are harder to injure in the first place."

"So you're basically a day walking, non blood drinking, powered down version of a vampire?"

"Actually, they're a non day walking, blood drinking, powered up version of us. Werewolves have been around a lot longer."

"Alright. So you showed me all your strengths. What are your weaknesses?"

I laughed. "Why, are you planning to kill me?"

"No. It's so I can protect you from them."

"Okay. Well, there's the obvious one, we can only turn on the full moon, and we don't have a choice."

"Right."

"Then there's Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane. So, when we touch it, it burns us. If a werewolf ingests it, it makes them weak, feverish. If we get injured by a weapon coated with it, it heals very slowly."

"What about silver?"

"Myth. Injuries by silver actually make us heal faster."

"So, how can you kill a werewolf?"

"Now I'm getting really suspicious."

"Come on. I need to know, in case I ever get attacked by one."

"In human or wolf form?"

"Both."

"Dude, if you ever get close enough to fight a transformed wolf, you're already dead. But if one's just nearby, there is actually one thing you can do."

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"Climb a tree. In human form, on the other hand…"

"Yeah?"

"You can crush us with something big, snap our necks, decapitation, slit throat, ripping our hearts out, if we bleed out before we heal, or some other bad injury, that'll take us out to. Oh yeah, and we can also be starved or drowned."

"Cool."

"Not when you're a werewolf. Now I gotta go. There's a Founder's Day kickoff party that I need to be at."

"I hate dressing up." I complained.

"Deal with it." Said Damon. "Besides, you don't look too bad in a suit."

"Was that a compliment?"

"No. An observation."

"You're so kind. Have you seen Stefan? I haven't said hi to him yet."

"He's here. Somewhere."

"Very helpful." I walked away from Damon, weaving my way through the crowd, searching for the younger Salvatore.

Instead, I ran into someone I did not want to see. "Sheriff Forbes. How nice to see you again." I said through clenched teeth.

"You. You killed one of my deputies!"

"And you help kill my friend!" I snarled. "I'd say we're even."

"That was a vampire!"

"She was a person!" I roared. Several people turned to look at me. "Her name was Alexia Branson. And you killed her, when she hadn't done anything."

"That thing killed someone! I think you need to get your facts straight before-"

"No, you get your facts straight! Vampires don't leave their victims alive and uncompelled unless they are trying to get another vampire found, or they're new. And Lexi was three hundred and fifty. She didn't even feed on people! But I'm sure you wouldn't care if you knew. She had committed the crime of being a vampire, so she had to die."

I was about to say more, but then I I felt something stab into my side. I looked down at the needle. And I laughed. "Vervain? That won't work." I pulled it out, and threw it away.

I turned to leave, but the Sheriff called out "I'm going to send people after you. They will drive a stake through your heart."

I looked back. "Then I'll drop their heads on your front door."

I found Stefan dancing with Elena. I noticed that the music wasn't Carol Lockwood's usual classical, and since the DJ was loyal only to her, I figured he must have been compelled. I made my way over to the duo. "Hey guys!" I said.

They stopped dancing. "Oh my god, you're back!" Elena exclaimed.

I was about to respond, but I had the air crushed out of me by Stefan's bear hug. "I was worried about you." He whispered in my ear. "Welcome back."

He released me. "I hate to disappoint you guys, but I'm not gonna be here too long. I have to leave again by tomorrow."

"Why?" Asked Elena. "You just got back."

"I'm gonna be on a little road trip. I don't know when I'll be back."

"But you've been gone for weeks already." Said Stefan. "You just disappeared after you…"

"Shot a guy? Yeah. But seriously, it's safer for everybody if I'm not here for a while." Then I saw John Gilbert, standing on the other side f the room. He was beckoning to me. "Sorry. I gotta go."

I made my way over to him. "What do you want?" I snapped.

He handed me a phone. "Go to the bathroom. It's for you." He pointed where I should go.

I walked in to the bathroom, and turned on the sink. "Hello?"

"What did you do?!" Katherine's angry voice demanded.

"John figured out I'm a werewolf. Big deal."

"Yes. It is! Because now, I have to focus on getting him back on getting the Gilbert device instead of researching your species. Do you have any idea how annoying it is?"

"No. But I don care. I have other things to worry about. Like the fact Stefan is drinking human blood again. I'm probably going to have to stay for a little while to help him out."

"You will do no such thing. I'm coming to pick you up. We're leaving tonight."

"No."

"If you want my help, you're going to start doing what I tell you. You need me. I don't need you."

"Actually Katherine, something tells me you got the situation nieces around."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"The fact you had five hundred years to find this guy and didn't. Then I come along, and your ready to go looking. Which indicates that you need me. So no. We do this on my terms."

There was no response for several moments. Then Katherine chuckled. "We are very much alike. Both smart. Both determined to get what we want. But there is a difference between us, Cutler."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm. You have friends I can threaten. I you aren't standing in the driveway in thirty minutes, I will rip Jeremy Gilbert's little head off."

A cold put formed in my stomach. "You wouldn't…."

"You know I would. Thirty minutes. See you then."

I strolled through the Lockwood Mansion, looking for a secluded spot where I could kick something.

My musings of how nice it would be to drive a piece of wood through Katherine's eye were interrupted by shouting. I wolf sped to the source of the disturbance. I rounded a corner, to see Tyler Lockwood on top of Matt Donovan, punching him over and over. Matt's mother, Kelly, was there, trying in vain to get him to stop. I moved last her, grabbed Tyler by the back of his suit, lifted him into the air, and pinned him against the wall. "Calm down Tyler!" I commanded. "Get it under control!"

His eyes came back into focus. "What-" he started to say, but then he noticed Matt. "Oh god! I'm sorry man-"

"Go away Ty." Matt said bitterly.

Tyler's father came over. "Thank you. I'll take it from here." I nodded, and released my hold on two walked away.

."Hey, nice job back there." I turned to see Alaric Saltzman.

"It was nothing." I held put my hand. "Im Cutler."

His eyes widened. "As in Cutler Walton?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Damon told you about me. Nice to meet you, Alaric."

"He was right. You are weird."

I checked my watch. Five minutes. "Sorry. I got to go. I'll see you later."

I stood at the end of the Lockwood's driveway. I checked my watch. Any min- whoa!

The sight of Katherine's car made me gasp. A jet black Ferrari 458 Spider rolled into view. The roof had been rolled down, so I had a perfect view of the interior. Bright red leather covered the two seats.

Katherine favored me with a mischievous smile.

I opened the car door, and stepped inside. "You are a total bitch." I said. She frowned. "But you do have good taste in cars."

The smile came back. "Let's go."

The engine roared, and we shot off into the night.

 **Author's Note: This chapter took place during Season One, Episode 18, Under Control. The next chapter will be on the hunt for our mysterious Immortal. I think that I'm probably going to do a POV from some canon characters when Cutler returns to Mystic Falls. Put a review on who you want it to be from.**


	11. Chapter 11:Days of Future Past:Part 1

Chapter 11: Days of Future Past: Part 1

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked, indicating the bar we had just parked by.

Katherine looked over at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "We are here to find a werewolf."

"I'm pretty sure you got your w's mixed up. You need a witch to do a locator spell."

"I need a very particular witch. And this werewolf will know where he is."

"He?"

"Yes. She dated him back in the 90s."

"And you know this how?"

"We used to do business. Now come on, let's go."

We stepped out of the car, and I followed Katherine through the door. The inside was redneck heaven. Rednecks drinking beer. Rednecks playing pool. Rednecks arm wrestling. So many rednecks!

We sat down at the bar. "I can't sit here!" I whispered. "I'm not old enough!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the bartender walked over. "Well well, lookie who finally decided to show up, little bitch.." Said the angry looking blonde. She appeared to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Hello, Sue. Nice to see you to."

"Last I saw you, you were high tailing it outta town." She looked out the window. "See you still like them Ferraris."

"I'm looking for Max." Katherine said. "Do you know where he is?"

"I do. But why should I tell you? What's in it for me?"

Katherine seized her around the throat and hissed, baring her fangs. "You get to live."

I sniffed the air. "Katherine…"

"What?!" She snapped.

"You might want to let her go. There's a lot of werewolves in here."

Katherine glanced over her shoulder. All around us, angry rednecks were closing us in. I counted at least ten. Suddenly, Katherine pulled Sue from behind the bar, and wrapped her arms around her throat. "One step closer and she dies."

The werewolves stopped. "Let 'er go." Said one. "We got you out numbered, missy. Let her go now we'll kill ya quick."

"Not likely."

One of the werewolves went for me. I dodged his grab, and slammed my elbow into the back of his head. He went down with a loud bump.

I couldn't stop the next few though. Three of them charges straight at me. I punched the first in the chest, sending him flying across the room. But the others used their full wolf speed, just as I activated mine. Each grabbed an arm, slamming me to the floor. The breath whooshed out of me, and for several moments I couldn't move.

My attackers hauled me to my feet. The wolf prom before moved toward me, and pulled out a butterfly knife. "Let 'er go, or I swear I will cut this here boy's throat!"

Katherine hesitated, looking at me, the werewolf, then back at me. And when she looked at me, I saw something very unexpected in her eyes. Concern.

She let go of Sue, shoulders slumped in defeat. One of the werewolves snapped off a chair leg.

"No!" I yelled.

"She'a a vampire, boy." Said the one who said he would kill me. "They have killed our kind for years. You'd be better off without her. You're a wolf, son. Nobody in this room wants to see you dead, except her."

"And I am asking you, as my fellow wolf, to let her go. I need her alive. Just tell us what we want to know, and well l leave, and I'll make sure you guys never see her again."

He sighed. "And what is it that you be wantin to know?"

"I saved your ass." I bragged, as we got crossed the border from South Carolina to Georgia.

"Don't talk right now."

"Why, because I had to save you with words where violence failed?"

Katherine slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. She moved toward me until our noses were almost touching. "No. Don't talk because you almost died. And I need you alive!"

"Katherine… They were never going to hurt me. I'm a werewolf. We don't harm our own. They used your feelings-"

She smashed her fist into the side of my head. The world went black.

My eyes fluttered open. A groan came from my left. "I was hoping you would be out longer."

"Why'd you knock me unconscious?" I asked, annoyed.

"You were irritating me."

"How?"

"You wouldn't stop talking."

"All I was saying-"

Katherine put her finger to my lips. "I have no qualms about knocking you out again. So be quiet."

Several minutes passed. Finally, I felt the need to hear noise besides the wind. "Awkward silence kills unicorns." I blurted. She rolled her eyes, still looking at the road. "You have just slaughtered some of nature's most precious creatures. How could you?"

"I kill people all the time."

"Yes, but unicorns are a rare breed of majestic beast so endangered, the deaths of two or three would be sorely missed."

"You do realize they aren't real, right?"

"How would you know? Maybe somewhere there is a secret valley where everything is beautiful and unicorns roam free."

"Take it from someone who's lives five hundred years. There is no such thing as unicorns."

"I can see it now. Lush, green meadows. A sparkling blue lake. A view of the proud mountains. A shady, pristine forest, home to all the beautiful little animals. And the unicorns… grazing, frolicking, just being unicorns. And do you know what country it would be in?"

"Switzerland?"

I gaped at her. "No! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a quarter Swiss, and the chocolate there is great, and there's some really nice views, and there are these chips that you can't get anywhere else…. But no! I'm talking about t greatest country in the world, the most awesome. The country everyone wants to immigrate to. The country, where freedom, is the only way…" I unbuckled my seatbelt, and stood up, raising by hands as I cried "Ameerrica! Fuck Yeah!"

"Sit down, you idiot."

I obliged. "But seriously, doesn't the American F Yeah song make you feel so patriotic?!"

"I've never heard it."

"Than I shall do my duty, and sing it to you."

"Then I'll knock you unconscious, and every time you wake up, I will knock you out again, until we reach our destination."

"Okay then." I paused. "Could you put the roof up? This wind is annoying."

"Not while we're moving."

"Then can we stop?"

"Yes."

"Will we stop?" I asked.

Katherine smiled an evil smile. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Well, I do. So stop the car."

"That's the beauty of this relationship, me being the five century old vampire and you being the decade and a half year old werewolf." She shifted to a tone that rich old ladies used with their dogs. "This wittle doggie doesn't get to make decisions, no he does not, no he does not!" She mussed up my hair.

"Stop!" I shoved her hand away.

"Aww! Is the wittle doggie not happy? Does he need a bone?"

"Cut it out! It's really annoying."

She moves to pat my head again, but I grabbed her wrist. "Stop." I growled.

Katherine laughed. "You being angry is a funny sight."

"You haven't been near me on a full moon. You haven't seen me angry."

"I don't plan on ending up like those campers."

"Then stop being such an annoying bitch."

"Don't make threats that you can't keep. Especially not to someone who could easily kill you."

"Give me three days, and you'll end up like those people. And speaking of the upcoming full moon, what's the plan for that?"

"You are going to have to figure that out yourself."

"It would help if you told me where we're going."

"Ever been to New Orleans?"

The car pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "Finally! A bed." I exclaimed.

Katherine said nothing. She just started walking, and I had to hurry to catch up.

The room we got wasn't too shabby. Open room with a kitchen in the corner, with an oven, stove, microwave, and a table with four chairs, a bathroom with a bath/shower, a sink, and a toilet. The main room had nice curtains, nice floors, and air conditioning, and an armchair.. Only one problem. Literally. There was one bed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor." I said glumly.

"Fine by me."

"Could you toss me a pillow?" One slammed into my face, knocking me to the floor. "I said toss, not hurl. How bout a blanket?" I shouldn't have bothered sitting back up.

"Oh, go hang this jacket up." I was hit with a piece of black leather. I stood, trudged over to the table, and draped the jacket around the chair. Two shoes sent me sprawling. "Put those by the door."

I placed them where asked. "Anything else, your Highness?"

"Turn off the lights."

"Do it yourself."

"Please?" Katherine looked at me with a look that made me almost forget that she was a murderous, lying, manipulative bitch.

"Fine." I walked over, and flipped the light switch. I kicked off my shoes, and lay on my makeshift bed. "Goodnight, Katherine."

It came after several moments of silence, so quiet, that if there had been any noise in the room, I would have missed it. "Goodnight, Cutler."

The man watched the entrance to Room 7. A scratched his beard, a habit that indicated he was nervous. He looked down at the long, narrow box in his hand, with its segmented lid, and multiple golden locks, the brown wood a few shades darker than his own hazelnut skin. Each segment of the lid was numbered one through five. He still wondered what was in it. The tall blue eyed teenager had told him where it needed to be delivered.

He had only said one other thing about it. "If you lose it, you can go home. To your wife and children. You will make dinner for them. Then you will put this in the food." The brown haired boy had held out a vial of something green. "You won't eat any of it. Not until you've watched them all writhe in pain, seen the bright light of fear in their eyes…. And then watched that light go out. Then, you will finish your meal."

The man had resolved not to lose the box. His orders had been to deliver as soon as possible. But it wasn't possible right now. They had just gone to bed. He would give the box to them in the morning. It would all be over in the morning. Then he would throw away the horrible green vial, and forget about everything.

 **Author's Note: I'm sure all of you are wondering about this, and the answer is yes, I did indeed rip off the chapter title from the X-Men movie. But trust me, it'll make sense next chapter. After that, it's the return to Mytstic Falls. Also I hope you guys have watched The Originals (if you haven't you definitely should) because we're going to be meeting the not so little Little Warrior. And I am doing a canon character POV for Chapter 13, so put some reviews in on who you would like it to be.**


	12. Chapter 12:Days of Future Past:Part 2

Chapter 12: Days of Future Past:Part 2

I awoke to the sound of running water. I sat up, rubbing my sore back. The carpet had done little to make my stay on the floor more comfortable. I looked over at the bed to confirm my suspicion. Katherine was in the shower. I was distracted from conjuring up any images by a knock on the door. I walked over, and opened it. Standing there was a short, dark skinned man, with a neatly trimmed beard and close-cropped hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked groggily, stretching my arms.

"I have to deliver this to you." The man held out a wooden box, long and narrow, with a segmented lid that I guessed was supposed to be opened in separate areas. There was a golden clasp for each of the segments, and a number one through five. "Each part will open at a proper time." Said the man. "Keep it with you. It's very important. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Who's it from?"

"I don't know. A boy. He looks just like you. But older. He told me to give it to you."

Realization dawned on me. "The Immortal! He sent you!"

"I don't know." The man frowned. "I have to go now." The man took something out his pocket, and began walking away. He raised it to his mouth, and I saw that it was a vial filled with some sort of green liquid.

"No!" I shouted, but he swallowed it. I caught him as he fell. Foam frothed at his mouth and he writhed in pain, grasping at my arm so hard he drew blood. He coughed up a glob of bloody phlegm, and then he was still. I looked around quickly to make sure nobody had seen, then I picked up the body, and carried it inside.

Katherine came out of the shower wrapped in a white towel. "What is a corpse doing on the floor?" She asked, sounding more annoyed than concerned.

"This guy, he gave me a box, and then he killed himself!"

"Show me the box."

I held it up. "Do you recognize it?"

"It used to be mine. I gave it to…"

"The Immortal?"

Katherine nodded weakly. "Yes."

"You know, I have to stop calling him the Immortal. What was- what is his name?"

"Eragon."

Despite the fact that I was standing next to a corpse, I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?"

Katherine frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Eragon, is the name of a fictional character in a book. He's in the Inheritance Cycle. I read it a few years ago."

"I've never heard of it. And I'm telling you the truth. Why would I lie?"

"Because it benefits you in some way or another."

"Cutler, I'm telling you the truth, I swear."

"'We'll find the truth when we meet this guy. And we need to get to New Orleans for that. So get dressed, and let's leave."

Several hours had passed. We had left at around 8:00, and arrived at a little after 3:00. The looming skyline of New Orleans filled my line of sight. "Just out of curiosity," I said slowly, "what part of the city does this Max dude live in?"

"French Quarter. Why?"

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What's so bad about the Quarter?"

"Nothing. Unless you're a werewolf. Then Marcel and his vampires kill you."

"Who's Marcel?"

"The two hundred year old vampire who rules the city, unbeknownst to the majority of the human population."

"How would you know that?"

"Same way I knew about you and Mason Lockwood, but that's not important. See, right now, there are three factions in New Orleans, vampires, witches, and humans. They all have certain agreements, for example, the vampires only feed on tourists, but besides that, they pretty much do whatever the hell they want."

"What about werewolves?"

"I'm getting to that. A few years back, Marcel got a witch to curse the werewolves so that. Their nature gets reversed, a month as a wolf, full moon, they turn human. Any werewolves aren't allowed in the Quarter. If one is found there, they die. That's one of Marcel's number one rules. In a couple years, he comes up with a way to stop witches from using magic. Another really important rule is no killing vampires. That's death penalty."

"How many vampires have Daylight Rings?"

"Just Marcel and his inner circle, the Daywalkers. The rear are Nightwalkers, and to get a ring, you have to work hard for it, or win Fight Night."

"How old is the inner circle?"

"Most of them are around eighty or seventy years old. Shouldn't be a problem for you."

"No. I could take on several of them at once."

"And every single one is stronger than me."

It took us almost an hour to get into the city. It was 4:09, which made me worry. When the sun went down, the number of vampires running around would quadruple.

"Let's do this quickly." I said nervously. "I don't want to be here when it gets dark."

"Aww. Is the wittle doggie scared? Does he need me to protect him?"

"Stop. It's really annoying."

"Fine. Let's go."

I followed Katherine down the road, until we reached one of those shops where they sell herbs. Katherine looked at a scrap of paper one of the werewolves had given her, then walked inside. Reluctantly, I followed.

A bell rang as I entered, and a deep male voice said. "Hello, how may I- oh."

"Really, Max? That's all you have to say to me?" Katherine pouted.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Asked the angry looking witch. He jerked his chin towards me. "Who's the kid?" Was it just me, or did he seem nervous when he looked at me.

"A friend." She jumped onto the counter. "And I came here to see you, Max. And I think you know why, judging by the way your heartbeat sped up when you saw Cutler."

"His name's Cutler?" He asked. He was definitely scared. I could smell him sweating.

"Yes." Said Katherine. "Why do you ask?"

"The other guy said his name was that to. Looked just like him. He told me what to do if I ever saw someone who looked like him and…. And had you with him. He was creepy. I didn't know what he was, he had werewolf glowy eyes, but the vampire veins and teeth."

"A hybrid?"

Max turned his scared brown eyes to me. "Yeah. That's what he called himself. An Immortal Original Hybrid."

"That is not possible!" Katherine blurted.

"No, it isn't." I agreed.

Max clapped his hands. "I just remembered something." He rummaged under the counter, than pulled out something. A golden necklace, with a ruby pendant handing from it.. "I have to give this to you."

I took it from his hand…and fell back, fighting off a rush of images… Katherine, sighing beneath me…. Sinking my fangs into someone's throat…. Running through the woods, on four legs, jaws slavering…. The bloody heart dropping from my hand… sitting on a hilltop with Lexi, looking over a town…..The crowd of vampires, motionless before me, until I told them all to drive stakes through their own hearts…

I sat bolt upright, sucking in air. The necklace was lying on the floor a few feet away. Katherine was shaking me, looking extremely concerned. "I'm alright." I said shakily.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know… There were all these images. We were having sex, and I was drinking someone's blood, and ripped someone's heart out, and I was with Lexi at the top of a hill, and I Mind Controlled a bunch of vampires to kill themselves.. And ugh. There's so much more, but I don't want to think about it."

"Did you find out where he is?" Katherine asked eagerly.

"No… But there is something…. He says there's a message for you. He keeps saying something in whatever language you speak…" I repeated the words, not knowing what they meant.

Katherine's eyes widened. "I'll be right back." She disappeared in a blur of motion. A few minutes later, she reappeared, holding the box. She set it on the floor. Then Katherine did something that shocked me to my very core. She grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me close, and kissed me, full on the lips, long and deep. Then she pulled away. "Open number one first." She said quietly. "Goodbye, for now. Stay safe."

"What do mean?" I asked, just as she disappeared. I ran outside. "Katherine! Come back, please! Don't leave me here…" I sank to the sidewalk. I sat there for several minutes, unable to believe what had happened. Katherine had kissed me! And Katherine had also abandoned me.

I sat there for several minutes, pondering recent events. Then I got up, and went back into Max's shop. "Do you have any Essence of Wolfsbane?" I asked.

The witch jumped. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Full moon day after tomorrow. I need to sedate myself."

"Oh. Of course! Just a sec."

Was it just me, or did he seem even more nervous? Max came back with a large bottle of liquid. "Thank you." I listened carefully, and I could just make out the sound of his heartbeat. It was beating incredibly fast.

"So Max." I began. "What kind of magic do you practice?"

"Um, just potions and stuff."

"Really? So not combative magic?"

"Not really."

I moved toward him and seized him by the throat, pulling him across the counter. "Then I'm sure you won't mind telling me what you just did."

"What are you-"

I tightened my grip around his neck. "Next time you lie, I will squeeze until your head pops off!"

"Okay, okay-"

I release him. I remained perfectly motionless, breathing in the air. And what I smelled… Was vampires. There must have been at least a dozen of them. I rounded on Max. "You called Marcel!" I accused.

"They would kill me if I didn't tell them!" He cried.

I lifted him into the air, but then he stared past me, eyes widened in fear. "Segment one!" He croaked.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. I ran over to the box, and opened the first segment of the lid. Inside were three rings. The first was identical to those the Salvatore brothers had, except the lapis lazuli had a "C" instead of a "D" or " S". The second was a Gilbert ring… And. The third… The third was a twin to the first, except the stone set in it was black instead of blue. Then I saw the labels on the inside of the lid. "Daylight" read the first. "Gilbert" read the second. "Moonlight" read the third. I realized what it was. I took it out of the box, and slipped it on to my right ring finger. And I smiled. I grabbed a small bag from one of the shelves, and placed the box inside, then slung it over my shoulder. The sun already sat low on the horizon. It would be dark soon. "I want it killed for everyone to watch." A familiar voice was saying from somewhere.

"You got it, Marcel." Replied another voice that I recognized.

"Don't get carried away, Diego." Said a third voice that I had heard before.

"I won't." The second voice replied.

Then they appeared, moving down the street in a blur, and then as my senses adjusted, at a normal pace.

They encircled me, cutting off any escape route. Of course now, I could always make one. The three in the lead I recognized. The rest were unfamiliar. Marcel Gerard regarded me with a curious expression.

"Marcel, it's just a kid."said the pale one in the flat hat to his right, in a voice that I normally wouldn't be able to hear. I knew his name was Thierry.

"It's still a werewolf, Marcel. We should kill it." Growled the the one to his right, with light brown skin and an spikey Afro. His name was Diego.

"Do you know where you are, kid?" The King of New Orleans asked me.

"The French Quarter."

"And do you know what happens to werewolves who enter the Quarter without my permission?"

"You execute them." I said simply.

"That's right. But I also have another rule. I don't hurt kids. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Diego snorted. "Yeah right. Look how tall he is. He's probably sixteen."

"Were you paying any attention Diego? His heartbeat didn't change. He's telling the truth." Said Thierry.

"Which means, I am left with a dilemma." Marcel added smoothly. "Which rule to enforce? Protection or punishment?Life or death?"

"Why were you in the Quarter?" Asked one of the other Daywalkers.

I addressed Marcel. "I was working together with a vampire. We were trying to find somebody."

"Who were you trying to find?" Asked Marcel.

"I'm actually not sure. I think he may have been my doppelgänger."

"And who was this vampire you were with? Can they vouch for you?" Thierry asked.

"She could kick all of your asses. She's five hundred years old. I won't give up her name. But she can't vouch for me, because she just left."

Marcel considered this. "So far your telling the truth. But you still violated my rule, and you did it knowingly."

"So you have to die!" Said Diego eagerly.

"Diego, I am sorry for what my people did to your family. I really am. But will you please tell me how killing me will avenge them? Because I do not follow your logic."

I saw the vampire's True Face begin o emerge. His eyes turned red, the veins beneath them bulged, and his canines elongated.

"Enough Diego!" Snapped Marcel. "We'll decide this with a coin toss."

Thierry stepped forward. "If I win, he lives."

Diego took the floor. "If I win he dies."

Marcel took out a quarter from his pocket. He turned to Diego. "Heads or tails."

Diego smiled evilly. "Heads."

"Tails then." Said Thierry.

Marcel took a quarter out of his pocket, and threw it into the air. It landed on his palm, and he flipped it over. His face darkened. "Heads."

Diego grinned. Thierry gave me an apologetic look. I raised my right hand. "Before we begin who knows what this is?" I pointed at the ring. No response, but for Diego's sneer. "This is a Moonlight Ring. It's the werewolf counterpart of what you have. It prevents me from turning if I don't want to."

"Then you lose the only time you can ever be stronger than us." Diego scoffed.

"Wrong. See, if you had got here before I put this on, I would have had not chance. But, a very handy feature of this ring, which makes it so much more useful than a Daylight Rig, is that it grants us access to our full power while in human form. Which means one bite from me, and you die a slow, agonizing death.." The fear set in. "So," I cracked my knuckles. "Who's first?"

The first rushed me from each side. I plunge my hands into each of their chests, and lifted them high into the air. The corpses fell, leaving a bloody red heart in each hand. I dropped them to the ground, where they made a squelching noise. I spread both my hands and made the "come on" gesture. Five more ran at me, and time slowed down. I grabbed the first by the top of the head, an then proceeded to rip it from his shoulders. I threw the head at the next vampire, putting a large whole in his chest and knocking out his heart. I sped behind the the third, and sank my teeth into his neck. He dropped with a groan. The next to were Thierry and Diego. Both needed to survive, but that didn't mean I couldn't make them hurt a bit. I simply snapped Thierry's neck, but as for Diego, I knocked his feet out from under him. Then, I planted a foot on his chest, and grabbed a leg in each hand, and stabbed his own feet into his shoulders. It get great.

I killed all the remaining vampires except for Marcel. I gave him a broken neck as well. When I was done, nine desiccated corpses lay around me. Only five were still alive, two with bites that would do them in by the end of the next day. I looked at my reflection in the growing pool of blood. Both my canines were long, and there was blood staining my teeth and running down my chin. My eyes glowed a feral orange. There was only one word to describe my appearance. Bestial.

I heard a slow, deliberate noise. Clapping. I turned, to see… Myself. Albeit a slightly older, taller version. "Well done!" Said the older me, surveying the bodies. His gaze lingered on Diego. "That was fun. Always my favorite part, doing that."

"What are you?" I asked, my rush of adrenaline and bloodlust gone.

"Didn't Max tell you? I am the Immortal Original Hybrid."

"That isn't possible. You can't be an Immortal and a hybrid."

"Oh, but it is. All you need is to do everything in the correct order. First, you must have a dormant wolf gene. Then , you must drink the Original Elixir, as I like to call it, and die, and then complete the transition into a vampire. Triggering the wolf gene is optional, but I recommend it. After that, you must drink the Elixir of Immortality. Then it is complete. And a handy feature of True Immortality is, all your other weaknesses are cancelled out. No Wolfsbane or vervain, no need for Invitation, no White Oak Stake. And the combination of Original Compulsion and Immortal Mind Control is incredible! Masses of vampires following your orders whether they will it or not. You'll enjoy it."

"Why would I do that? Just because I'm your doppelgänger doesn't mean I want to be like you."

"You aren't my doppelgänger. You see Cutler, we do not just look like the same person. We are the same person. I'm you! Two thousand years from now! Sort of."

 **Author's Note: Doesn't that chapter title make sense now? His future takes place in the past! Next chapter will at least in part be a POV from a canon character. Put some reviews on who you guys would like it to be. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. You guys are awesome. Just thought I'd get that out there.**


	13. Chapter 13:The Return

Chapter 13: The Return

Damon-

I sank my teeth into my own arm. I held the wound to Caroline Forbes's lips, and let the blood dribble into her mouth. I heard her heartbeat steadily grow stronger. And I heard something else… the sound of rushing air, which meant that a vampire was moving at super speed. The sound was growing louder. I turned to the doorway, preparing to seize the intruder by the throat. But I was completely stunned by who it was. "Cutler?!"

The brown haired boy leaned against the doorway. "Hey Damon."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He pointed towards Caroline. "I came to see her." As he walked past me, I noticed the large ring on his right hand. It was nearly identical to my own, except the stone was black instead of blue, and the fact that there was a "C" inscribed in it.

"There's something different about you." I noticed.

"Really?" He asked, not looking away from Caroline, as he took her hand.

"Yeah. And it's not your clothes. You still have that Duke hoodie on." And then I realized what it was. He carried himself so differently, with a confidence that he hadn't had before. I had walked around exactly the same way before, after I became…

I walked into the hallway, and immediately ran into a nurse. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "Come with me. Don't scream."

I led her back to the room, and sank my fangs into her throat. If my suspicions were correct, then he would definitely react to this.

His head snapped up. "Damon, what the hell are you doing?!"

I looked intently at his face. No elongating canines. No bulging veins. No eyes turning red. "You're not a vampire?"

"Heal her, Damon! Right now!"

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on." I fed the woman some of my blood, and proceeded to make her forget what happened. I turned back to Cutler. "So what made you come back?"

"I told myself to."

"Seriously, don't get cryptic with me right now. I am not in the mood."

"I'd be pissed if someone tried to burn me alive to. But don't mess with me Damon. I will kick your ass."

"Ooh, feisty. What have you been doing while you were gone?"

"A lot of stuff." Cutler turned back to Caroline, and gave her hand one final squeeze. "I'll see you soon, Care."

He stood up, and moved to leave, but I moved to block his path. "Answer my question, and then you can go."

"Damon, please get out of my way."

"I will, as soon as you tell me what happened to you."

"Move, Damon." His voice was a low growl.

"Let's not forget who's the vampire and who's the teenager."

Cutler out a hand on my shoulder. "Damon, because you're my friend-"

"No, because you're my friend. Answer me." Before I had time to blink, a felt a force exerted on me, and I was sent sprawling on the floor.

"Tables have turned, Damon. Don't piss me off." And with that, he strode out the door. I groaned. I really hated getting beat up.

Cutler-

I strode up the driveway to the Lockwood Mansion, fingering the Moonlight Ring on my hand. Thank God for you. I thought. Tyler Lockwood was standing in the doorway, an empty expression on his face. "Hey Cutler. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Tyler. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I was….busy. But I'm here now." I clasped him by the shoulder. "Listen, you need anything-"

"Yeah. I've heard that about a thousand times today."

"Well, this is one of the few times its true. And I am sorry. About your dad."

"Well, he was a dick."

"But he was still your dad. And he was one of us."

"What's that mean?"

"Ask your uncle about it."

"Mason?"

"Yeah. He'll be here soon. See you later."

I walked past Tyler into the house. I wandered aimlessly for several minutes, until I spotted Damon and Sheriff Forbes. "Hey Damon, you listening?" He gave a nearly imperceptible nod. "I have an idea to make you look good in front of the Sheriff. Interested?" He nodded again. "Okay. Stand up to me and follow my lead."

I made my way over to them. "Hello again, Sheriff. Mr. Salvatore."

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Sheriff acidly.

"A friend of mine lost his parent. And you lost a friend"

"You're that kid you killed the deputy!" Damon accused.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to make sure you go behind bars."

"Oh, are you?" I clapped him on the shoulders. "Because it'll probably be difficult when you're dead." The Sheriff reached for something in her pocket. "I wouldn't." I said. "Unless you want Damon here to be ripped on half."

"I swear." Snarled Damon. "I will make you pay for what you've done."

"You can try." I let Damon go. I turned, beginning to stride away, and muttered under my breath "Nice acting."

I walked into a new room, to find two people sitting there. Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert, takin turns sipping from a flask. Jeremy took hold of it, but I moved behind, him plucked it from his hand, and danced away, taking a swig. "Hey-" Jeremy began, but when he saw who I was, he stopped. "Cutler!"

"Hey, man. How's it goin'?"

We clasped hands, and engaged in a bro hug."Hey, give me that!" Tyler said, snatching the flask from my hand.

""What's going on in here?" Asked a voice. Mason Lockwood stood in the doorway.

"Nothing." Tyler said.

Mason looked at me and Jeremy. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Go on, Jer. I'll catch up with you later."

"I was talking to you to." Mason said.

"Jeez! So inhospitable. I would have thought you would have been more welcoming to your own people." I grinned, showing off my wolf teeth. I saw my reflection in Mason's eyes, and could see my own eyes flash orange. "Nevertheless, I'll respect your wishes. Later Tyler." I walked past Mason, and out of the room. "See you around."

"So this ring keeps you from turning?" Asked Jeremy.

"It lets me control my transformation, yeah. And its best feature is that it grants me full access to the power of my wolf form. All the strength, speed, even more enhanced senses, faster healing, and my bite is lethal to vampires 24/7."

"You failed to mention that before."

"Well, just in case there was a vamp listening in, I didn't want any more reason to kill me. But it doesn't matter now, because I am now in the top ten most powerful people in the world."

"So where did you get it?"

"I got it while I was in New Orleans. Then I beat up some vampires."

"Cool."

"And you got your dad's ring from your uncle, I see."

Jeremy looked down at his hand. "Oh, yeah. It protects me from death."

"No! It does not protect you from death. It only protects you from supernatural death. If you forget that, you'll end up a corpse."

"Alright. Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention-" I stopped mid-sentence, as a scent filled my nose.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy.

"I'll catch you later."

"Hey, wait-" I sped past Jeremy, following the scent. After several minutes of running, I found myself at the Mystic Grill. I walked inside, looking around for the vampire. Or maybe werewolf. "Oh. I remember doing this." Came a deeper version of my own voice from behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped.

"I just had to check up on you." Answered the leather clad older me.

"Good. Then go away."

"Or what will you do? I'm stronger than you, faster, with quicker healing and better senses. And your bite won't affect me. You have no way to threaten me."

"You know, I am curious. If I die, do you cease to exist?"

"I'm quite not sure. But I wouldn't care to test it."

"So basically, all I gotta do is shove the cure down your throat, and then I can kill you without you even fighting back."

"That would never be possible." He plunged his hand into my chest, seizing my heart. I let out a harsh choking noise. Future Me leaned in close."Next time you make threats, be sure you can carry them out." He removed his hand from my chest. I sank to my knees. Then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a plastic water bottle filled with a murky brown liquid. "Essence of Wolfsbane." He said as he unscrewed the cap. "A bit more concentrated than what is used to sedate werewolves during a transformation. It still burns on the way down."

He seized hold of my chin, and tilted the water bottle until it poured into my mouth. I began to choke violently, but eventually I was forced to swallow just to get it out of my mouth. The burning continued down my throat, all the way to my stomach. I was then roughly seized by the back of my shirt, dragged out the door, and then sent flying into the street, where my cheek had several layers of skin ripped off by the pavement. I lay there, wounded and bleeding, waiting for my healing to kick in, for a relief to the pain. I waited. And waited. None came.

 **Author's Note: And there is Chapter 13! I apologize for how short it was. I was planning to put in a little bit more, but I thought, "Hey, this is a good place to stop."so I did. Next chapter will probably be a bit longer, because I have some fun stuff planned(Hint: Caroline turns into a vampire.) Also, my parents signed me up for a camp this week, (Ugh!) so most days I get home around five, and it takes between one and three hours to write a chapter, so expect most updates to be six at around or later.**


	14. Chapter 14:Brave New World

Chapter 14: Brave New World

Cutler-

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a bed. I was covered by soft, warm sheets, lying on a comfortable mattress. Then I opened my eyes, and noticed that the room was completely dark. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light, and found I was in a bedroom, and by the look of the walls, curtains, and furniture,in a row very expensive house. The noises coming from outside the room included the chirping of crickets, and the rustling of trees in the wind, which suggested that the house was in the woods. I attempted to sit up, but something slammed into me, knocking me back into the bed. "Where do you think you're going, wittle doggie?" Asked Katherine Pierce.

"Get off me, Katherine!" I snapped.

"Is that what I get for looking after you? No hi? No how are you? No I missed you?"

"You abandoned me! I had to fight my way out of New Orleans. I killed nine people!"

"And I am sorry! But I had to come back here, I-"

"Was pursuing Stefan Salvatore, I know. With the fact that you kissed me before going off to pursue another guy, do you understand why I would be a bit confused?!"

"Yes. But I didn't leave you just for that. Eragon said he would kill you-"

"That's not his name! He's me from the future, he told me himself."

"You saw him?! Cutler, you need to stay away from him at all costs!"

"He, Future Me, is the one who beat me up." Then I realized something. "My ring! Where is it?"

"I took it off for a while."

"I need it back!"

"Not yet. There's something I want to do first."

"And what exactly would that-" my words were cut off by her lips against mine.

"This." My werewolf instincts took over, putting me into a mode that focused on one of the three things we all were programmed to do. Fight, protect others of our kind, and continue the species. My body chose option three.

I immediately began to pull off my shirt, while Katherine did the same. I moved on to my pants, and soon, both of us were completely naked. I had a feeling that this would be a great night.

Katherine and I lay side by side under the covers, both of us breathing heavily. There were several human shaped debts on the wall, created during our more exited moments. "Well." Katherine breathed. "That was… Some of the greatest sex I have had in the five hundred years I've been alive."

"That was probably the most memorable moment I've had in my fourteen years. But the fact you were on top so much is a bit unfair. The score 's like, three me, ten you."

"Get used to it, wolf boy. I don't do the bottom" Katherine rolled over to face me, leaning on her elbow. "How many times have you done this?"

I glanced at her. "Twice."

"Not bad for your second time. "

"Guess not. Can I have my ring back now?"

"Why is it so important to you? If you answer that question, you can have it back."

I hesitated for a long moment. "It protects me from turning." I said finally. I left out the part where it granted me access to my full power.

"Alright, fine. I'll get it." Katherine slid out from under the covers, and strode out of the room. She came back with the ring in her hand. "Here you go." She handed it to me.

I slid the ring on, sighing with relief as the rush of power surged through me. "Thanks. Just out of curiosity, where did you get this house? More importantly, where is this house?"

"I had it built about six years back. And as for where it is, it's a couple miles outside Mystic Falls. Just in case I needed a place to stay that was close enough to Mystic Falls if I needed to get there quickly, but secluded enough that no one would be able to find it."

"It's pretty awesome."

"Yes, it is. There are five en suite bedrooms, each with a dressing room, two living rooms, and a fully equipped bathroom. There's also the ground floor study room, the dining room, the main living room, and a huge modern style kitchen. In the basement, we have the wine cellar, the bar area, and the hot tub. And there is also a warehouse sized garage, which is occupied by two vehicles at the moment, several terraces, and a very sturdy prison cell. Just in case."

"Wow. That sounds sweet."

"It is. Now put your clothes back on. We need to take care of something."

We sat at a table outside on the uppermost patio, listening to the sounds of the waking forest. Katherine pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and slid them across the round granite table. "Sign here." She tapped the paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Sign." She ordered.

I reluctantly obeyed. "Okay. So what does this thing do?" I asked.

"You now own this house, as everything in it, including the car and camper in the garage. You also own a yacht that I left for you in Portsmouth. You have a trust fund of three point six billion dollars, which you can access from anywhere with an ATM or place that takes credit cards with this." She slid a piece of plastic across the table.

I was stunned for several moments. "Why did you do all this?" I finally asked.

Katherine sighed. "It's an apology. I can't see you anymore. At least this way, I know you'll be alright."

"You haven't been seeing me at all, Katherine! We had sex once, and now you're saying your ending our relationship?! Real smooth."

"Cutler, I don't want to leave you angry at me-"

"Too late!" I yelled, banging my fist on the table.

"Cutler please,-"

"Get off my property!" I yelled, rising to my feet.

"Alright."

"Go!" I roared.

With a rush of air, she vanished into the night. I slumped back into the chair, and dragged a hand across my face. Sex, a house, lots of money. And being dumped. Talk about a mixed message.

Jeremy-

"Jeremy, so good to see you're still live." Came Damon Salvatore's voice from behind me. Jeez. Can't a guy buy popcorn in peace?

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" I asked irritably.

"About a hundred and fifty years too old." He agreed.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don't know… blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are."

Damon draped an arm over my shoulder, and roughly drew me away from the crowd. "So. Please tell me that is not a threat."

"Maybe it is." I held up the rig on my finger.

Faster than I could blink, Damon's arm moved from shoulders to around my throat. I tried to break his grip, but it was like trying to break stone. "This is what we're not gonna do-" Damon began, but something with an incredible amount of strength ripped him away, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"We are not going to go around threatening my friends, Damon, because we know we are not invincible.." Cutler held up a ring with a blue stone set in it. "Because I will take this Daylight Ring and shove it so far up your ass that it'll get lodged in your fangs." Cutler's arm blurred into motion, and Damon gave a hoarse cry the ring shot clean through his chest. "You know Damon, I had just forgiven you for being a dick yesterday. You just had to do it again." He turned back to me. "Do you know if they have cotton candy here? It's been forever since I had some. Let's get some popcorn to. I'm starving."

Stefan-

Damon was watching Tyler Lockwood arm wrestle when I found him. "You're lurking." I observed.

Damon didn't look away. "I'm observing."

"More like obsessing." Loud cheering erupted from the spectators as Tyler won.

"He's got strength." Noted Damon.

"He's a triple varsity athlete . Of course he's got strength. You're reaching."

A man with light brown hair moved across from Tyler. "I bet I could beat you." Said Mason Lockwood..

Damon leaned over. "Enter the uncle."

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous."

Damon just watched, and I watched with him. Tyler's uncle had a broad grin on his face, while his nephew grimaced with effort. After a few more moments,, Tyler found his arm forced to the table. "Alright, he's the champ." Tyler declared. "Who wants to go next?"

Damon raised his hand. "Stefan wants to go."

I flashed him a glare. "Sure, I'll give it a try." Tyler beckoned me over. I readied myself, and clasped hands with my opponent. "My brother over there thinks I can beat you."

"You're brother's wrong." He said confidently. I inclined my head. We began. At first, I put very little strength into my push. Apparently Mason didn't either. He slowly began to push harder, and I initially matches him easily. But as the milliseconds ticked by, I found myself having to actually try. The force stopped increasing, as I could see the strain on Mason's face. He was much stronger than a human, of that I was sure. But he was still considerably weaker than even a newborn vampire. I briefly considered winning. It was certainly within my abilities. But I took the more cautious route. I lost. When I went back to Damon, he grumbled "You didn't put in any effort."

I folded my arms. "Yeah. I did, actually."

Damon frowned. "Is he-"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't that kind of strength. But it was definitely stronger than human."

Damon opened his mouth to say something,but something behind me caught his attention. I turned, and my jaw hit the ground.

Cutler-

I mock yawned with the hand that wasn't pushing Mason Lockwood's hand to the table. This wasn't even a challenge. The crowd roared as I won, and Jeremy clapped me on the back. Both Mason and I stood up, and he gave me a friendly handshake. "Come with me." He said quietly, then strode away quickly. I glanced at Stefan and Damon, it I figured they couldn't hear what Mason had said through all the yelling. I said a quick goodbye to Jeremy , and headed after Mason.

I found him at the edge of the carnival, near the parking lot. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." I called out. "I'm Cutler." I held out my hand.

He shook it. "Mason. If you don't mind me asking, how'd you beat me?"

I held up a hand. I pulled out my phone, and turned on a song, and put the volume on full. "Sorry. But we don't want Stefan and Damon listening in."

"Are those the vampires who were stalking me?"

"Yeah. But the stalking was more Damon. Stefan, the guy who arm wrestled you, he just was checking up on his big brother."

"You know them?"

"Hell yeah! I lived with them until I triggered my Curse."

"Wow. Do they know about you?"

"Well, Damon knows I'm not human, but Stefan hasn't seen me in action. But neither of them know about werewolves."

Mason nodded slowly. "I see. So, if they did know, what do you think they would do?"

I snorted. "Damon would try to kill one of us just to see how we could die, and Stefan would try to be friendly. So if Damon say, stabs you with a silver knife, don't get too mad at him. He's impulsive. Plus, he's a little upset that the girl he spent s century and a half obsessing over doesn't love him." I realized then that I was sort of in competition with Damon and Mason over Katherine. What was that called? A love square?

"Sounds like a great guy." Mason said sarcastically.

"Oh, he can be a real dick at times." I agreed. "But he is still my friend."

"Well, if you're friends with them, I guess they can't all be that bad."

"How would you know? You've barely met me."

"Because you're a wolf. Oh yeah, you need a place to turn during the full moon?"

I fingered my Moonlight Ring. "I'm good, thanks. But I could-" I stopped mid-sentence. I sniffed the air. And I smelled blood. I glanced back at Mason. "Sorry, I gotta go. Catch you later." I sped off into the night.

The scene that met my eyes was not pleasant. Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore stood near a corpse. Caroline's face was covered in blood. And Damon was holding… I raced forward, tearing the stake from his grasp. "Really Damon?!" I threw the stake aside. "You just keep pissing me off. There is no way you are staking Caroline!"

Damon shrugged. "Fine. I'll just rip her heart out."

I stepped protectively in front of Caroline, letting a deep growl loose from my throat. "Stop!" Came Stefan's angry shout.

What a crappy reunion. When Caroline saw Elena, naked fear showed on her face. "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No,no,no,no, Caroline, that wasn't me! That was Katherine, you know that!" Elena protested.

"No! Then why did she look like you? And why, why did she do this to me?!"

"We've got to get her inside." Elena said, addressing both me and Stefan.

"She's right, Stefan." I agreed. I put my arm around Caroline. "Hey, come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I beckoned with my free hand for Stefan to follow.

"She's gonna die!" Said Damon.

"Maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Said Stefan.

"Oh yes it is." Damon muttered. He scooped up the stake and lunged, but Elena blocked his path, and for several moments, stated each other down.

"Damon, she's my friend." She glared up at him.

The vampire hesitated. Then he lowered the weapon. "Whatever happens, it's on you."

The resolution was abruptly un-resolved by the arrival of Bonnie Bennett. She stared in shock, staring at the recently undead."Caroline?" She choked.

"It's okay, come on." Beckoned Stefan, but the newborn didn't budge.

Bonnie stared at the blood on Caroline's face. "No! You can't be…" Bonnie seized her by the arm, and true horror spread across her face.

"Bonnie?" Whimpered Caroline.

Bonnie noticed the body, and covered her mouth. "Oh God!"

"Bonnie…" Caroline repeated, but her friend just backed way.

"Caroline," I said soothingly "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Bonnie hates me!" Caroline sobbed.

"No she doesn't." I handed me a paper towel, and we both began dabbing at the blood.

"Cutler's right." Said Stefan. "She's just a little surprised, that's all."

"And what about Matt?" She burst into tears.

"Let's just get this blood off before we talk about him. One thing at a time." I said.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. A monster." She stuttered.

"You're emotions are heightened right now. It's completely normal, I promise." Explained Stefan.

Caroline's True Face began to show, and she noticed it in the mirror. "Why does this keep happening to my face?!" She began to sob again.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Caroline, look at me! Look at my face!" I willed my wolf eyes to come out, then to slowly disappear. "See that? That's bloodlust, that's all rage. No matter how good it feels to give in to it, you fight it, because you are stronger, and when you realize that, it won't control you. You'll feel it rushing through you, and you say, I can do this, and then you'll breathe a deep breath," I breathed in, and out. "And you'll fight, and you'll win!" I breathed slowly, and Caroline breathed with me. In, and out. In, and out. Her True Face faded.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did. Now, I'll be right back. Stay with Stefan, he'll clean you up." I ran quickly out the door, because I had heard a sound. The sound of water. And water and witches were not a good combination.

A large puddle was making its way toward Damon. Who was cradling his head, screaming in agony. "I told you what would happen if anybody else got hurt." Said Bonnie.

"I didn't do this!" He gasped.

"It wasn't his fault!" Screamed Elena.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

Fire formed and the edge of the puddle, moving toward Damon. "Stop Bonnie," I snarled, "or I swear to God-"

The witch regarded me with baleful eyes. "What will you do? You're just a boy." An angry roar ripped through the air, a sound I didn't even think a wolf could produce. I moved forward and sieges Bonnie by the throat, lifting her high off the ground. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, you little bitch! Think you're invincible because you can pull off a little hocus-pocus?! Trust me, you die a lot easier then I can. And you deserve it to, because Caroline becoming a vampire was al because of you! You said you would take the spell off the Gilbert Device, but you didn't, just because you wanted to kill some vampires. And because of that, Tyler was affected by it, which caused the car to crash, injuring Caroline, and requiring Damon to give her blood, which he did at your request. So don't go around blaming him for your shortcomings. You have only yourself to blame." I released her, letting Bonnie drop to the ground, gasping for air. I spared the witch one last look. "And if you ever threaten my friends again, I will crush your skull."

I walked away, glancing at Damon, whose face held a look of grim admiration. And then at Elena's face, which was filled with horror. It was a look I would never forget.

 **Author's Note: And so, the first enemy! (I don't count Future Cutler. He's not an enemy. He's hust making sure everything goes the way it's supposed to.) As I am sure some of you were wondering, the reason I have not updated in so long is that I was waiting for reviews. Honest to God truth. I admit, the last chapter wasn't my best work, but was it that bad? I waited a while, but I figured Hey, about a hundred people viewed this thing. Nada. Might as well write a new chapter. Hopefully I'll get some response. So a tip: Best way to get me to write is reviews. They are like Shrek. Well loved and awesome. Getting none makes me think my story isn't good enough. Also, do you guys think should keep doing canon POVs? And if so, who next?**

 **PS - My phone's autocorrect it weird. If you see words that shouldn't be there, it wasn't me.**


	15. Chapter 15:Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 15: Bad Moon Rising

Cutler-

I stood on the porch of the Salvatore Boarding House, next to Alaric Saltzman, waiting. "You know," said Alaric, "if this was so important, you'd think they would answer the door faster, being vampires and all."

I snorted. "I bet Damon's on his way, but he's so drunk that he can't make it five feet without falling over."

The door swung open. "Well, excuse me." Said the drunk in question.

"Finally." Alaric grumbled. "Do you know how annoying it is to get a call when your trying to sleep in on the only day you can?"

"Don't care." Said Damon, as he led us inside.

Alaric and I sat down on the couch opposite the one where Damon, Elena and Stefan were seated. "What exactly was so important that I had to come here for?" The teacher asked, obviously miffed.

"They want information." I explained.

"Yes." Agreed Stefan. "About supernatural presences in Mystic Falls."

"And what would I know about that?"

"It's more what my.. mom would know." Said Elena. "Was there anything in Isobel's research about the supernatural besides vampires?"

Alaric paused for a long moment. Then he finally said "The lycanthrope."

The Salvatores exchanged a concerned look. "As in werewolves?" Asked Stefan.

"No, as in giant roosters." I said sarcastically.

"He speaks." Said Damon. "You have been awfully quiet so far, Cutler. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I'm not saying anything. You're going to have to go to Duke and find what you're looking for there."

"How'd you know her office was at Duke?" Asked Alaric.

"Cutler knows a lot of things." Damon said, sounding annoyed.

"And I know that you should be going, because you guys have a date with some books."

"I'm thrilled." Damon muttered.

-Lunch. I tore into the burger I had ordered at the Mystic Grill. Nothing but a bun and a slab of medium cooked ground beef, just how I liked it. "Now that… is a terrifying sight." Stefan said from across the table.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you oversized mosquito. Th most terrifying sight in the world is you enjoying yourself."

"How is that?"

"Because it always makes you wonder if the world is about to be swallowed by a black whole." Stefan gave me a good natured shove against my shoulder. "Uh oh. He's still smiling, I'd better head to my indestructible magic house."

Stefan's face turned serious. "Speaking of houses, where have you been staying since you got back?"

I swallowed the last of my burger. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm just a little worried."

"I can take care of myself, Stefan. Don be worried."

"Elena told me about what happened with Bonnie. But I still don't know how you would handle yourself in a fight where your opponent wasn't taken by surprise. An I also don't know about your financial situation-"

"Stefan, trust me, I am set up. I have a huge ass bank account, a mansion, a yacht, and two vehicles in a my garage which I haven't even checked out yet."

"Would you mind showing me this house?"

"Some other time, buddy. Bonnie's here."

The witch stood at the side of the table, glowering down at me. A problem which I easily fixed by standing up. "Why aren't you writhing in oain?" She asked irritably.

"I'm a lot tougher than the vampires you're used to, Bennett." I pulled a chair from a nearby table, and set it next to Bonnie.

"Trying to be a gentlemen won't make me forget you tried to kill me." She said, but still sat in the chair.

I sat down as well. "I threatened to kill you if you attacked my friends. If I tried to kill you, I would have succeeded, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Okay!" Stefan cut in. "Now that we've cleared the air, Bonnie, I need you to make Caroline a Daylight Ring."

"I don't even know if I can."

"Emily made mine ad Damon's. The instructions must be in the Grimoire." Said Stefan.

"Even if it is, and if I can do the spell, why would I just make it easier for her to hurt someone else?"

"That's hypocritical coming from a witch." I muttered.

"Witches protect people." Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Some do. Some don't. Some use them for personal gain. See Bonnie, witches are the only of the three supernatural species at this table who hurt people to gain more power. Werewolves," I pointed at myself, "hurt people because when the full moon rises, we have no control. Vampires-" I indicated Stefan, "- hurt people to survive. Tell me Bonnie, have you ever heard of the witches of New Orleans?" Bonnie started to open her mouth, but I was on a roll. "They practice Ancestral Magic, meaning they draw power from the spirits of their ancestors. Every three hundred years or so, they choose four teenage girls from their ranks, and they are prepared for a ritual called the Harvest. They then brainwash them into thinking the Ancestors are wise, benevolent, and deserving of obedience. The four are then ritualistically murdered, as a sacrifice to the Ancestors. They get revived, though typically they are even more brainwashed then before. For example, in a couple years time, when a Harvest is held, one of the girls murders her own aunt after being resurrected for the crime of not believing in their ways. Later, several Harvest girls try to murder a baby, less than a day old, because some dead ghosts wanted her power to fuel them. Now, you don't hear stories of vampires offing kids to increase their power, do you? Because they don't. So excuse me if I have no love for your kind."

Several seconds of silence passed. "You done?" The witch asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I nodded. "So, make Caroline a Daylight Ring so she doesn't lose her humanity." I added. Then I walked out the door. I felt bad later. Not for my tirade against witches. Stefan had to pay the bill.

Back at my house, I came to a very strange sight. A man of questionable sanity was cowering in the shade of the building. "Do you live in this house?" He asked once he saw me.

"Yeeeesss. Why do you ask?"

"Can I please come in?"

I frowned. "Are- are you a vampire?"

"Yes! Please invite me in!"

"Won't do much good. Too many windows."

"They're UV filtered! Invite me in please!"

"You've been here before?" Now I was interested.

"Yes, I'll explain inside."

I sighed. "Alright. You can come in." I opened the door, and he bolted inside, with a hiss as the sun burned his skin.

I walked slowly in after him. "So, who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Aidan Johnson."

"Okay. Cutler Walton." I held out my hand. He shook it. "Mind explaining why did you come to my you came to my house?"

"Last I was here, it was owned by Katherine Pierce. Technically, since we can't own property. She lets me crash here when I'm off doing jobs for her. Stealing, spying, stuff like that. Is it cool with you if I'm here 'til sundown? 'Cause I do not want to get fried."

"As long as you don't trash the place, I guess. And you tell Katherine…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her Cutler says sorry. She'll know what I mean."

"You got it. And thanks a lot for letting me into your crib."

"Sure." I walked out the door. It was party time.

Teenagers shrieked and laughed. I could smell three distinct odors. Sweat, pond water, and booze. Wonderful. "Hey!" Called a familiar, husky voice.

I turned to greet the newcomer. "Hey, Tyler. How's it goin?"

"Good. Wanna go get some drinks? I bet you get drunk way before me."

I looked down. "I… actually have never been drunk before."

Tyler gaped at me. "Are you serious? Not even buzzed?" I shook my head. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You my friend, are in for a treat." He led me to a cooler, where he filled two red plastic cups, and handed one to me. "Cheers."

"Cheers." We clinked cups, and each took a swallow. "Well, not the best tasting thing ever, but I suppose I can drink it."

"You get used to the taste. But that isn't the good part. For that, you gotta down a few first."

"Then down I shall."

"That's the spirit! Hey come on, let's go down to the water."

"I don't have a bathing suit."

Tyler stared at me incredulously. "We're not going there for the water. That's where most of the hot girls are. Follow me."

We made out way down to the shoreline of the swim hole. And Tyler was indeed right. The area was filled with many scantily clad teenage girls of questionable sobriety. "Doesn't looking at these chicks make your rooster to raise its head?" Tyler asked smugly.

I wasn't really paying attention. My werewolf sex drive was really acting up, and the alcohol wasn't helping. I was beginning to get the strong urge to jump one of them, right then and there. "Hi!" A familiar female voice interrupted my plots for an ambush.

"Oh. Hey Caroline." I said dazedly.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Now?"

"Now." And without another word, she grabbed me by the arm, and began to drag me after her.

I looked back at Tyler, and mouthed "Help!" But he just waved goodbye. So much for pals before gals.

I was dragged off into the woods away from the party, where nobody without super senses would be able to hear. "Have you dragged me out into the woods to try to kill me?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. I just needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"That night when we… You know…"

"Banged living daylight a out of each other?"

Caroline pursed her lips. "Not how I would have put it, but yeah."

"What about it?"

"The day after, you kinda disappeared, which kind of tells me…"

"Oh no! Caroline, it wasn't you! Trust me, sex for the first time was really great, but I kind of became a werewolf on the night of the full moon, so to avoid murdering everything in sight I left town."

Caroline folded her arms"For two months?"

"I… Got a little sidetracked. I slaughtered seven people, and then came across a vampire the next day. I was then trained to defend myself against opponents stronger than I was, and after that went on a road trip to New Orleans, was abandoned there,had to fight my way out of the French Quarter, killing nine vampires in the process, and then get all the way back here on foot."

"You killed nine vampires?"

"I was fighting twelve, but three I left alive."

"One werewolf can do all that?"

"No. One transformed werewolf can do all that. In their human form, it would take three or four werewolves to take on one vampire."

"So right now, I can kick your butt?"

"No. Normally yes, but not with the fact that I have this." I held up my hand, showing off my ring.

"What does that do?"

"I think we got a little off topic." I said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah. So, I just wanted to let you know,that I am no longer single, so I am off limits because I'm with Matt."

I gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No."

"You dragged me all the way out here just to tell me that?"

"Yes."

I raised my arms to the sky, exasperated. And I noticed… That it was getting dark. Crap. I knew I should have gotten here earlier. And damn my acute eyesight for not noticing the change in in light levels. I turned back to Caroline. "You should probably go talk to Matt."

"Yes, you should." Said a deeper version of my own voice.

I whirled around, snarling ad baring my teeth. Standing before me was the tall, leather clad Future Me. Caroline didn't notice. She simply walked off, most likely to converse with her boyfriend. "What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"To make sure history goes by correctly."

"Is that why you tried to kill me?"

"You wouldn't have died. Katherine found you, and looked after you while the Wolfsbane left your system. That is what happened before. What has befallen me must befall you."

"And what are you still doing here?"

"Oh yes. You have a werewolf to fight. I must be going. I have places to see, people to kill. Goodbye Cutler. Enjoy your evening."

I raced through the woods, following the scent of vampire, a much more pungent smell then that of werewolf. But the frustrating thing was, it still felt like I was moving at normal speed. I couldn't tell if seconds or minutes were going by. After what seemed like ages, I tracked the scent Mason Lockwood's car. "Stefan!"

The startled vampire whirled around. "Jeez. You really scared me , we have to go find Caroline."

"Okay. Follow me,I'll track her."

"So, is the werewolf bite thing true?" Stefan asked as we ran.

"Yeah. One bite, you spend the next day or two hallucinating, craving blood, and eventually feral before you die a very painful death."

"Any cure?"

"Not yet."

We finally found Caroline, and when we did, she was feeding. Stefan tore her away from Matt, who slid to the ground. "Stay down blondie." I warned.

I turned back to the vampires. "He'll follow you. Go!"

"What about Matt?!" Asked Caroline, but Stefan grabbed her and ran, me hot on their heels.

After covering some distance, they stopped in a clearing. I was about to tell them to keep moving, a wolf sprinted out of the darkness, tackling Caroline and knocking her to the ground. Drool dropped onto her face, as the wolf prepared itself to bite.

I charged forward, slamming into Mason and sending him sprawling across the clearing. He was on his feet in moments, curling back his lip and showing his wicked fangs. "No!" Yelled a voice from behind us. I knew it was Tyler. Mason gave the tasty vampires one last look… Then ran away.

"Stefan, you and Caroline go help Matt. I'll take care of Tyler."

He nodded. "Come on." He said to Caroline, and they vanished into the night.

I turned back to Tyler, who looked down at me from the top of the hill. "You…" He stabbed his finger toward me. "Have some serious explaining to do."

 **Author's Note: And so the stage is set for some three way werewolf bonding. And the witch hating is now clear. Even more. But seriously, witches can be so annoying. Especially Monique Devereax. I really hate her. Back on a sensible note, I didn't do any canon POVs this chapter, you may have noticed. I think I'm only going to use those for scenes which there is no way he can be witness to, or just needs someone to see what he does. Remember, Reviews=Shrek**


	16. Chapter 16:Memory Lane

Chapter 16: Memory Lane

Cutler-

Tyler Lockwood stared down at me from his perch above me on the slope, fear, confusion and anger plain on his face.. "You… Have some serious explaining to do."

"About what?" I asked calmly.

"Don't you play dumb like that!" Snapped the moon enraged teenager. "I saw what you did! The way you took on that animal… That wasn't human. And that wasn't just a wolf either. So you better tell me what the hell is going on, or I swear to god-"

I closed the distance between us in a heartbeat, moving so close to Tyler that our noses were almost touching. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back, tripping over a tree root and falling to the ground. "First rule of the supernatural." I said, grabbing Tyler by the back of the shirt and effortlessly pulled him to his feet. "Don't mess with them unless you are one."

"Okay." He said shakily, his bravado gone. "So what exactly-"

"Look at the moon. Then consider what kind of animal that was."

Tyler glanced at the moon, big and round and bright. "That was a werewolf."

I nodded. "Yup."

"So, what are you?"

"Werewolf to."

"Then why are you still human? Is it like, you transform whenever you want, or you can only transform with the full moon, but it's voluntary-l"

"Tyler, there wouldn't be the Lockwood family Curse if it was voluntary. If you're a werewolf, you transform under the full moon."

"Then why aren't you a wolf?"

"I have… Protection. One of two in existence, and the only one that still works."

"But why wouldn't you want to transform?"

His ignorance was infuriating. I sides him roughly by the shoulders, and bared my teeth."You want to know why turning is awful?" I snarled. "Because I break every fucking bone in my body! Because I lose control of myself! And if you think I'm aggressive now, you won't be able to imagine what I do as a wolf. I become a killing machine! I attack everything in sight, and tear it limb from limb. There is nothing that can outrun me, nothing that can outfight me, and nothing that can hide from me. I become a monster."

I released my grip on Tyler, who looked shaken. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He glanced at the ground.

I sighed. "It's not you fault, Tyler. You had no idea."

Suddenly a thought struck him. "Am I-"

"Gonna turn? No, not unless you trigger the curse."

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place."

"Then who's is it?"

"Wait a couple hours. You'll see soon enough."

The sun was beginning to rise when we reached Mason Lockwood's car. When Tyler saw the broken window, he at first had thought the werewolf had killed his uncle, but Mason had emerged from between the trees unharmed, covered in dirt as he was. "It was you!" Exclaimed Tyler.

Mason nodded, and his nephew tossed him a pair of pants. The elder Lockwood turned to me. And anger was written all over his face. "I saw you! You didn't turn!" He slammed me against the truck. "How did you do it?!"

I pushed him away, sending him sprawling to the ground. I held up my right hand. "This ring. It lets me control when I turn, and it's the only one in existence that functions."

Mason's face was dominated by a different emotion now. Desperation. "Is it possible to make another one?"

I shook my head, filled with sympathy for my fellow wolf's plight. "The spell is in the Grimoire of an ancient and powerful witch, which is in the possession of one of the most dangerous vampires alive, whose whereabouts I don't know. I'm sorry."

Mason sighed. "That sucks. You wanna come to my high school friend's barbecue?"

The door to the Salvatore Boarding house swung open. It wasn't locked, of course. The vampiric inhabitants had not need to fear those who would be deterred by a locked door. The scent as I entered the house indicated two vampires, though I still wast skilled enough to differentiate individual smells. I strode into the living room, calling out "Hey guys, how's it-" my words died in my throat as I saw who's the room's occupants were. One was Stefan Salvatore. The other…. The other…. Katherine Pierce stared at me, open mouthed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to regain composure.

I did two things. First, I held up my left hand, and gave her the middle finger. Then, I lunged forward with blinding speed, and snapped her neck. Stefan gawked at me. "How do you know her? Cutler, what did you do while you were away?"

"Long story. But not for right now. Vervain her, and tie her up. Then do whatever you want to her. I don't care." I walked out of the room. After I had said those three fatal words, part of me believed in them with all my heart. But the other part knew it was a lie.

I stood next to Damon Salvatore on the Gilbert felt porch. I looked at the pie in his hand. "What kind is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"As long as it's not cranberry." I muttered.

"Are all werewolves in human form as strong as a vampire?" Not surprising Caroline had not passed on what I had told her to hin.

"It's a surprise."

The door opened. "Hey Cutler!" Greeted Jeremy's Aunt Jenna. Her smile soured when she saw my companion. "Damon." It was more accusation then greeting.

"I brought pie!" Damon held up the container, flashing his most winning smile, which must have made a hundred girls from the last century and a half melt.

No effect on Jenna whatsoever. But she still allowed him inside. "Sorry Jeremy isn't here." Jenna said as I came in. "He's out studying."

"It's alright. I'll survive without his Call of Duty skills."

Jenna smiled. It was a well known fact that Jeremy had no COD skills whatsoever. Playing Zombies with him was like taking a two year old surfing in an ocean of blood crazed sharks.

The house was filled with four additional occupants. Alaric Saltzman, Mason, Elena, and Caroline Forbes.

I headed over to the countertop where the food was being stored. Bowls and bowls of…. Vegetables. And not even ones I liked. Just lettuce, tomatoes, corn, and other green things. I thought this was a barbecue! Where was the meat? The junk food?

And then I spotted it. The bowl of to Tortilla chips, in the arms of the blonde newborn vampire. My predator instincts kicked in,I swooped in and snatched the bowl with a triumphant cry, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" Of my victim. I ran, senses wide open and alert, waiting for the inevitable pursuit. Instead, my activated super hearing picked up Jenna whispering to Alaric "That is so adorable! They are so into each other."

Hmm. It seemed I was now involved in two romantic geometric shapes. One, the Katherine Pentagon, which consisted of me, Mason, Stefan, and Damon as competitors, although maybe Damon shouldn't count. There was also now the Cutler Triangle, composed of Caroline and Katherine. Funny. All names with the "Kuh" sound.

I raced out the door, running around the house, Caroline in hot pursuit. "Give them back!" She yelled.

In response, I crammed a handful into my mouth. "Ul neffuf cas mrph!" I said through my full mouth. There was one problem. While if I could run at full speed, I would easily have been able to outdistance Caroline, I was confined to moving at about ten miles per hour to avoid being noticed. But Caroline was very annoyed with the fact that I had stolen her food, and was willing to push it a bit further. She lunged forward, knocking me off balance and sending the chips flying. "Nrrrrlphh!" I screamed through a full mouth.

I fell to the ground, and was pinned to ground by the angry vampire. "Look what you did!"

I swallowed my food. "That was all you, you crazy blonde. The food was sent into the dirt by you. I was trying to get some before you inhaled it."

"Me inhaling it? What about you-"

"Yes. You were chomping away like a Brachiosaurus to a tree."

Caroline punched me in the shoulder. It didn't hurt. Much. "It helps with the blood cravings."

"Doesn't mean you should eat all the good stuff while the poor werewolf is left nothing but vegetables."

She laughed. "Then it sucks for the werewolf."

"It sucks for everybody, because you spilled the chips everywhere."

"Then let's clean it up."

"You'll have to stop grinding me and get off first."

Caroline's face reddened. Actually, it turned a very pretty shade of pink. "Shut up." She said. But she did get off.

We spent the next minute or two scooping chips into the bole, salvaging the ones that weren't too dirty into the safety of our we finished, we went back into the house. "Great, your back. Just in time for Pictionary." Said Alaric."

I cracked my knuckles. "Alright old people. You are going down."

 **A** **uthor's Note: Ugh! Parents can be so annoying. Especially when they confiscate your phone so you can't update your Fanfiction! I am very sorry about that. I'm also sorry how short this chapter is, but bear with me, I have gotten very little sleep the past few days and it's about one in the morning as I write this. I'm exhausted and just want to get this chapter done. Next one will be longer. Also, anybody want me to make something with the vampire Aidan Johnson? He could just disappear to deliver a message, or maybe a little more. Only Shrek knows for sure. Again, super sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for being awesome and understanding.**


	17. Chapter 17:Plan B

Chapter 17:Plan B

Cutler-

"Charge!"

The Vikings surged forward, hooting and screaming their savage war cries. There were approximately thirty of us, more than enough to destroy the small village we faced, even if I had not been there. I was the first to make a kill. A frightened villager crossed my path, and he was immediately slashed in half at the waist. Blood ran down the blade of my greatsword, filling my nostrils with its intoxicating scent. The Viking berserkers ran through the village, cutting down its inhabitants . I took a torch from one of my fellows, and threw it onto the thatched roof of a hut. There was the sound of several heartbeats, five, three of which were children. As the air filled with their terrified screams, I threw back my head, and laughed.

My eyes snapped open. The scent of blood still filled my nose. But some of it was my own. This was explained by the fragment of a chair leg impaled in my heart, which was causing a small yet irritating amount of pain. I sat up, withdrawing the wood from my chest. I stepped off the bed, and regarded the terrified people in front of me. "A good try." I said, regarding the makeshift stake. "If I had been an ordinary vampire, I would have died. If I had even been an Original Vampire, I would have been neutralized for a few hours. But I am the Immortal Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid. But hybrids cannot be killed by wood, and Immortals cannot be killed by any means. Humans, on the other hand…" My arm whipped forward, sending the wood clean through the chest of the leader of the thirteen who had tried to kill me.

The dark haired man fell to the floor, dead. I rushed forward, draining one of the women of her blood. I pushed her corpse away, my chin running red, and chuckled. "You can run." I said. "But remember, the no leaving the building rule still applies." They scrambled out of the room, and I waved goodbye. There had been sixty three people in the small roadside hotel. The remaining eleven would be dead in the hour. Today was the day I would witness the second death of a friend. I had to make sure it went smoothly.

Cutler-

The egg sizzled as it slid onto the frying pan. "Do you want your egg over easy, over medium, or over hard?" I called over my shoulder.

"Over hard." Caroline Forbes replied from the table on the other side of the shiny kitchen.

"Is that a sex pun?" I asked.

A pair of arms wrapped around my shirtless waist. "Maybe."

"Are you trying to seduce me? Because I think it's working."

I turned, and kissed her, and off went the clothes. The egg burned. Oh well. There were plenty more.

After Caroline left, I called over another friend. Mason Lockwood whistled as he walked into my house. "Damn. Your house is even bigger than mine."

"Yeah." I agreed, then gestured at the bottle he held in each hand. "What's with those?"

"I've come to introduce you to my to best buddies. Their names are whiskey and wine."

"This better be an apology for trying to get Stefan and Damon killed."

Mason's grin vanished. "What do you mean, trying?"

"They're alive. So's the Sheriff." I said, neglecting to mention the part where Caroline and I had killed her two deputies.

"Crap! Alright, we can take them if we separate them and-"

"Mason, for one, they are my friends, and we will not be killing them. Two, I have single handedly taken on twelve vampires and won. I don't need help."

"Well, in wolf form maybe, but-"

"Not wolf form. When I told you about my ring, I didn't tell you its other feature. It gives me full access to the power I have while I'm in wolf firm."

Mason dropped his two best buddies, which broke and spilled all over my hardwood floor. "You have to get me one of those things." He said finally.

"Not before you clean up my floor."

The figure in the door tapped its heel impatiently. "Why did you snap my neck?" Katherine Pierce demanded.

"Go away Katherine. I'm not in the mood for having my emotions played with."

"I'm here for answers. Why'd you break my neck?"

"Because I didn't feel like dealing with whatever bullshit you had to say." I said simply.

"Don't talk to me like that." She growled.

I walked toward her, getting right in Katherine's face. She stared up at me, unaffected. "I'll say whatever I want to you. And you can be sure that it's the truth, because I don't lie like you."

"Alright then, o honest hound, tell me this. Why are sleeping with Caroline Forbes?"

"How do you-"

"I made her tell me. Why?"

"Because I like her. What makes it any of your business?"

"I don't want you seeing her anymore."

I let out a scornful laugh. "And how are you going to make me?"

"Easy. I'll kill her, and all her friends."

"I'm not Stefan. You aren't stronger than me." I seized her by the throat and lifted her into the air. I willed my fangs to elongate. "I should kill you here."

"Grgh!" She croaked.

I reared back my head, and prepared to bite.

Katherine-

I struggled with all my might, but he was too strong. What had happened to him? How had Cutler achieved a partial transformation? I had no time to ponder this, because he reared back his head, and... struck! His teeth closed inches from my throat. He let go, and I fell to the floor.

He turned away quickly, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "I can't. I can't do it." He muttered. He gave me a regretful look. "My God, I am so sorry. Katherine, I'm so sorry."

He moved to help me up, but I snapped "Get away from me!" And Cutler jumped back. "Leave! Leave me alone, you mutt!"

His eyes were shining, though from what he had almost done or my words I wasn't sure. Maybe both. "I'm sorry." He said one final time. And then he was gone.

What a fool I wasn't. He had been so fragile in that moment, so vulnerable. I could have completely mended our relationship. Instead, I had probably just destroyed it.

Cutler-

I raced through the forest, wiping a tear off my cheek. My God, I had screwed up. So badly. So Go damn badly.

My thoughts were interrupted as I slammed into something long and hard. An outstretched arm. And there were only seven beings on Earth who were stronger than I was. Three were in coffins, one was entombed, and two were out of the area. Which left…

"Hello, me."

I sprung to my feet, whirling on the enemy. Future Cutler stood a few feet away, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Despite the fact he was a prick, he looked cool. His jacket, black T-shirt, dark cargo pants, steel-tipped combat boots, combined with his height, piercing blue eyes, slicked back hair, and muscular form made him look like a total badass. "Hello, dickhead. What the hell are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"I used to be so vulgar. I am here to ensure that the timeline proceeds correctly."

I moved into a combative crouch. "Oh? And how exactly is it supposed to go?"

Future Me flashed a devilish grin. "Like this."

I activated my wolf senses, and time slowed down. But Future Me still moved as a blur, slamming his shoulder into my torso and sending me crashing through a tree. I rolled aside to avoid it hitting new. It wouldn't have killed me, but I'd have been stunned. I lurched to my feet. Growling, I focused on my enemy. He beckoned me forward with both hands. "Asshole." I spat.

Then I charged. Me didn't move, but for the lifting of his shirt as I plunged my hand into his chest."John Varvatos, man." He tutted.

Ignoring the fact that he liked Damon's favorite designer, I seized his heart, and tried to rip it out. Unfortunately, it didn't budge. "Crap."

"Both Originals and Immortals have bodies that are nigh indestructible. Unfortunate for you." He knocked me away with a backhand, sending me flying into the air.

The world spun around me, and I fell to the ground with a crash, landing in a pile of leaves.

I attempted to rise, but as I got on one knee, I fell over. Something wet and warm covered my head, where I had been struck. The elder Cutler strode over, staring down at me with contempt in his cold blue eyes. "Hard to believe I was once so weak."

"Hard to believe I become such a dick." I groaned.

I was dealt a savage kick to the stomach, and a hole was punched through the skin. I cried out. Something was burning me, searing my insides. "Stomach acid leaking throughout your body." Remarked Future Me. "Painful, isn't it?" He crouched beside me. "This won't keep you down for very long. Just enough time for your friend to die. Just like Lexi."

I began to scream. Pain. That was all I could think of. The horrible pain that was filling my insides. I waited. Waited for the pain to stop. And after several minutes, it finally did. But I was already on the move. It had become bearable long before. And I knew what I had to do.

The door to the Salvatore Boarding House flew open as I moved through the doorway, running at full speed into the living room. Mason was chained to a chair, Damon standing over him, leaning down, beginning to move his arm toward Mason. I had more than enough time to stop him! Future Me was lying! This wouldn't be like Lexi, because I wasn't a weak, bumbling human anymore. I was a werewolf. My jubilation was cut short when arms wrapped around me, pinning my hands to my sides. The world moved back into realtime . I watched in horror as Damon plunged his hand into Mason's chest…. And ripped out his heart.

I watched my friend's head slump forward, and I watched the light… leave his eyes, "Nooooo!" I shouted.

Damon didn't notice. It was as though I wasn't there. It must have been Future Me using his Illusions. He released his hold on me. And I did the only thing I could to protect Damon. I ran.

Katherine-

Cutler was sitting on his front porch, when I found him. He was just staring into space, hardly noticing when I sat next to him. "What is it?" I asked softly.

"Mason." He didn't look at me.. "He's dead."

"I know. Damon called me with his phone."

"He's dead, Katherine." His voice was beginning to tremble. "He's dead! He's dead, and it's all my fault!"

"No it's not."

"It is! I could have saved him if I was just a little bit faster. He's dead-" his voice broke, and he began to sob.

I pulled him into a fierce hug, cradling his head against my shoulder, stroking his hair. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." I sat there, holding him, I realized I would need another werewolf. But not this one. And once I got it, I would make Damon pay for what he had done.

 **Author's Note: Doesn't that ending make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside? No? Great! It did its job. Next chapter may skip some episodes just like this did. Moping around with Mason's good 'ol buddies is how many weeks will be spent. Hey, remember how I said Future Cutler wasn't really evil? Oops! He is. Also, no reviews for the last what, two chapters? Downright depressing. But then again, maybe it's just the website malfunctioning ad I can't see them. It's been getting weird on me lately. (Wink wink) But seriously, it is getting a bit funky. Final thing. I made up a nickname for a canon character. First to guess gets a special surprise. The name is: The Noble Badass. Good luck guessing, and as always, if there is a word that shouldn't be there or is mispelled, blame my spellcheck. It sometimes makes up new words. Not kidding.**


	18. Chapter 18:The Wolf,The Cat,and the Book

Chapter 18:The Wolf, the Cat, and the Books

Cutler-

The room was completely silent. Okay, that was a lie. Two sets of heavy breathing, and two pounding hearts permeated the air. Partially a lie. The latter was only loud to those with extremely sensitive hearing. "Wow." Panted Katherine Pierce from beside me on pristine white bed. "That was… Wild."

I grinned, glancing over at her. "How does it compare to last time?"

"That was tame compared to how you just were. It was animalistic. How many times does this make?"

"Four. And this was by far the most awesome.

"Glad to hear it." We sat in silence for several moments. I rolled over to face Katherine, and she glanced at me. I smiled dreamily. She smiled back. "What is it?"

"I love you." I said.

"What?"

"I. Love. You. I realize it now. Katherine, I love you, and I would do anything for you. And I understand if you don't want to say it back yet-"

Katherine seized my head with both hands, and drew me into a long kiss. When she finally pulled away, she whispered "I love you to. Now let's screw again."

Water streamed through my hair and down my back. I had Katherine pressed against the wall of the shower, planting a string of kisses down her neck. The doorbell rang. "Urrgh!" I groaned. "Seriously, now?"

"Just ignore it." Katherine urged.

I was extremely tempted, but the voice that called out dissuaded me. "Cutler! Get your ass down here!" Yelled Damon Salvatore.

"I'll only be a minute." I said to Katherine, I gave her a quick kiss, and the I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from the hook on the wall, and wrapped it around my waist. I made my way downstairs, and opened the door. "Hello, you prick." I said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What's you're problem? And before you answer that, mind inviting me in?"

I ignored his questions. "How'd you get here?"

"Blondie. Where've you been? Everyone's been worried."

"I've been busy trying to distract myself from the friend that you murdered. Mainly by ploughing your ex."

"No, seriously, what have you been doing?"

"I'm dead serious."

Damon's reaction was so unexpected that I had no time to react. His fist slammed into my jaw, causing my head to turn. A trickle of blood ran from my mouth. I wiped it away with my finger, and looked back at Damon. He was breathing heavily, and I could see that he was so angry he had revealed his True Face. "How could you do that?" He snarled. "You're my friend!"

"How could you kill Mason?!" I roared right back. "Your petty jealousy doesn't compare to the fact that you murdered my on of friends for the second time!"

Damon frowned. "Who was the first?"

I punched him in the nose so hard his neck broke. "Lexi, you asshole."

Slow, deliberate clapping came from behind me. "Bravo! Defeating an opponent weaker then yourself! Isn't that fun?"

I turned around slowly. "What do you want, Me?"

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky.. Little Einsteins! No? We used to love that show! Come, sing with me. Climb aboard, get ready to explore-"

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"There is something I need to show you."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then Katerina will suffer for your willfulness."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"Forget this happened." Called Future Me, talking to Katherine, who was certainly listening to our conversation. "Continue with your plans at the masquerade ball. Do not concern yourself with what has happened to Cutler." He turned back to me and grinned. "Don't you just love Mind Control?"

We ran to a warehouse just outside of town. I was led to a section full of cargo crates guarded by two men each. When I inhaled, I realized they were vampires. Future Me moved to the first of them, and it was opened by the guards. "Welcome to my home." He said, spreading his arms.

I looked inside. There was a bed, an intricately carved wooden desk with some drawers and a lamp, a leather desk chair, and a plush couch. On the desk, I saw several passports from various countries, and a pen.

In the next crate, I found dozens of mannequins clad in various clothing. They only had one thing in common. They all had weapons. A Roman Centurion armed with a gladius and square shield. I fur an leather clad Viking with a greatsword slung across its back. A Patriot armed with a musket. (At least he had fought for America) "Impressive, isn't it?" Said Future Me. "I have fought in hundreds of wars over the last two millennia. This shows just a few of the careers that await you. But this is not what I am most proud of. Come."

He led me to the third container. Inside was…. Books. Hundreds of books. "Did you collect these?" I asked.

"I wrote them. Go ahead. Take a look."

I walked up to the shelf, and picked out one that said "1980-1985" I opened it to the middle, and began to read. "Darren Laurent. Clarissa Adams. Stuart Johansen. Luca Perrelli. Julianna O'Riley." I flipped to the middle of the book. Still nothing but names. I stared in horror at the man I would become. "These are all the people you killed!"

"Quite an accomplishment, wouldn't you agree?"

"This is freaking mass murder! How many did you kill?"

"Hmm. I killed sixty three a few days ago. That makes… One million. I have personally killed one million people exactly. How can say that?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Even Klaus isn't that evil!"

"Indeed he is not."

"That's it. I'm leaving."

I moved to walk out, but I was seized roughly by the arm. "You're not going anywhere. I have a story to tell."

"It was England, in the early 1490s. I was keeping an eye on the Originals while I was there, disguised using the power of Illusion as a night walking vampire. I often roamed the streets in the black of the night, feeding on whoever I pleased, when I discovered her. Katerina Petrova, a recently banished foreigner who had enough coin to buy herself a trip by boat and a few days at an inn. And one as attractive as Katerina who spoke so little of the local language would find themselves in quite the precarious situation. You see, laws back then were far different than now. Then, one could open a man's throat in tavern, one of two things would happen. Nothing, or extreme punishment. The former was more common. Few cared to uphold the law. Now, it is nigh impossible to conduct a secretive murder without being caught"

"I'm sure you would resent that."

"Back to the story. I found Katerina one night wandering the streets, having strayed too far from her inn and becoming lost. She was followed by two men down an alley, and I know you have watched enough movies to realize what they were planning to do to her there. Of course, I used my sword to strike of their heads. I offered Katerina assurance in her own language, and thereby gained her trust. And how could she not trust me? The stranger who saved her from rape and spoke her own tongue. Over the next few months, I taught her how to speak, act, and be English. She was a quick learner, and eager to to integrate herself into society. During that time, I rekindled some of the romance that we would have in the future. I became distracted. Blinded by love. I had not cared for another being in over fifteen hundred years. But love is weakness, so I arranged for Katerina to meet Trevor, and let history run its course. I compelled her to forget me until she met you. And so it went."

"My God. What are you talking about? Love is weakness? That is total bullshit. Love is what makes mothers lift cars to save their children. Love is why the greatest battles are fought. Love is what makes the dying choose to live. So that's where you're wrong. Only people who are afraid to love say that it's weakness. It's strength. And there is no way that I'm going to live a life like yours, driven by hate. Hate can burn bright an keep you going for a long time, but it eventually consumes you."

Future Me paused to consider this. "Hmm… I shall think on this. But in the meantime-"

"One more question. Will I succeed with Katherine?"

He smiled. "She isn't the only one you'll love, foolish boy. There is more ahead. You'll meet more when you wake."

"From what?" I asked.

"Your coma." And with that, he lunged forward, plunging a needle into my heart. Wolfsbane. I began to feel tired. I morphed my hands into wolf claws, but my swipes were clumsy and slow. The other vampires filed into the room, each injecting me with Wolfsbane. When I couldn't move, that's when they attack. Kicks, punches, stabs and slashes with blades from the stash. The pain didn't last long. I quickly sank, into quiet, blissful… Darkness.

 **Author's Note: Don't you just love those cheerful chapter endings? Of course not! Because they aren't cheerful! Hehehe. I love suspense. Next order of business, I didn't update last night because I had school orientation in the morning(Eeeww!) so I went to bed at like, nine. But anyway, I got another nickname. And chavi, you are exempt from guessing(that's the polite way to say you aren't allowed to guess) because you got it right last time. So, the nickname for the canon character is- The Most Strongie Blondie. Look at me, making up words that rhyme. I guess this is a little harder, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out. Just so you know, the prize for winning is that you get to send me a list of things that you want in the next chapter. So don't be the Alaric when Jenna dies. Be the Klaus when Jenna dies. He was way more upbeat and useful. (It sucks that Jenna dies. She was a good character.)**


	19. Chapter 19:Smells like Teen Spirit

Chapter 19:Smells like Teen Spirit

Jeremy-

The slow beep of the heart monitor was the only detectable noise in the room. I stared at the serene face of my friend. By looking at him now, you never would have guessed that just a few months ago, he had been dumped at the hospital doors in near death condition. Broken bones, multiple stab wounds, and bruises all over his body, with his face so swollen that the only way he had been identified was his ring, which he always wore. The doctors said it was a miracle he was alive. Of course, his supernatural healing ability must have helped tremendously. But the question was, why was it taking so long to work? This was answered when the doctors had found he had a huge amount of aconite, or as it was commonly called, Wolfsbane, in his system. Which meant, that whoever had attacked him…knew he was a werewolf. Stefan and Damon had been furious, and scoured the town for the culprit. No luck. During his time there, all of his friends had visited him. Me. Tyler. Elena. Caroline. Damon. Even Bonnie, who I knew was not on good terms with him. And Stefan. Stefan had come more times then even me. And then he had gone with Klaus, after the Hybrid had healed Damon. Now he was back, and according to Elena, had turned off his emotions. And through it all, Cutler had been here. Almost forgotten. I sighed. "You didn't deserve this, buddy."

"You're right. He didn't." I turned, to find Damon standing in the doorway. He stepped into the room. "I feel terrible about what happened."

"It… Wasn't your fault." I said uncertainly.

"You know, right before this happened, we got in a fight. I lost. Afterwards… I wished he would die. And I almost got my wish."

Cutler-

The taste of blood filled my mouth as I sank my fangs into the throat of the wounded villager, careful to extract his name from his mind before he died. I stood up, surveying the burned remains of the houses. The resistance had been pitiful. Even the human Vikings had little trouble slaughtering all who lived there. We had lost but one man. Not one of the villagers had- "Dagmar!" A voice called out.

I turned at the sound of my current name. "What is it, Anbjorn?"

The sound of shrieks and whimpering answered the question. Anbjorn held two women by the hair, throwing them down at my feet. "Look what I found."

I studied the pair. The one with fair hair stared at the ground, making no noise. The dark one stared up defiantly, rage covering her face. Suddenly, Anbjorn cried out. Blood seeped from his eyes, and he fell to the ground, dead. A flash of recognition went through my mind. I knew who these two were. I seized the dark haired one by the throat and lifted her into the air. "You're magic will not work on me, witch." I squeezed tighter. "Tell me, Dahlia. What reason do I have not to kill you and your sister?"

The witch opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, the entire world was absorbed in a bright glow.

My eyes snapped open. And of course, I was blinded by a light. I blinked several times. "Damon, I think he's awake!" A blurry face appeared above me to the left.

Another came from the right. "Oh thank God!" The second face hugged me. I winced. "Sorry. My God, I am sorry!"

"Jeremy? Damon?"

"Hey, man. It's good to see you awake"

"Nice to see you too, Lawnmower."

I turned to Damon. "Sorry about what I said earlier. And for snapping your neck."

"It's alright, I'm over it. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Careful Damon. I might think you care."

"Anything we can get you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Jeremy, I won you to go round up everybody."

"Got it." He turned an hurried out the door.

"What about me?" Asked Damon.

"I require your vampiric talents. Get me a medium cooked beef burger with no vegetables whatsoever with a side of fries, and a chocolate milkshake."

"I doubt you'll be allowed to eat that."

"Then Compel that food to where it needs to be. In my stomach."

Tyler was the first to arrive. "Hey! How are you?"

"I feel like crap, and I'm hungry. But it's better then being in a coma." I sniffed the air. "And I see you got yourself hybridized. Nice."

"How'd you know?"

"You smell like a vampire and werewolf at the same time."

"Yeah. It's awesome. I bet I can take you on now."

."Don't get cocky, you wacky mutt. There's no way you'll beat me without turning."

"Well, I don't have to now, thanks to Klaus."

Oh, right. The sire bond. That gets annoying…

Caroline arrived with Bonnie next. The blonde vampire squealed with delight, and I found myself enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Caroline… Crushing me!" I gasped.

She pulled back quickly. "Sorry! I'm just so happy you're okay!"

I glanced over at Bonnie. "Thanks for not slitting my throat in my sleep."

She gave me a wry smile. "Figured I'd give you a chance. After all, you were just protecting a friend."

"Good enough for me."

Damon arrived back with my food, a few minutes later. "Your highness."

"What took you so long, humble servant?"

"This is a small town. There is not a single place where they have all this stuff."

I propped myself up, and tore into the food. At last, something unhealthy! After eating, I felt much better.

It was then that Jeremy returned with Elena. Another crushing hug was given out, even though this one had not supernatural strength. "I was so worried about you!"

All I had to say was. "Gack!"

The reunion was almost complete. Almost. But there was one hole on the fabric. One missing puzzle piece. Stefan wasn't there.

We stood in Alaric's classroom, preparing to take down a friend.

"So." I said. "Explain the plan."

"I'll lure Stefan away from the crowd." Said Elena.

"And when he's distracted, I'll shoot him." Alaric added.

Caroline spoke next. "And I'll prep the Forbes Family cell.

. "And I have the delightful job of distracting Barbie Klaus with my manly charms." Damon said sarcastically. "Yay me."

"I'll distract Rebekah." I said.

Everyone starred at me. "Didn't you jus get out of a coma?" Asked Alaric.

"Yes. But let's think about this logically. Rebekah has never seen me, and won't know I'm a werewolf. I also have the best chance out of any of us at beating her in a fight."

"Really?" Said Damon. "How would you square up against an Original?"

"Well, I'd like to have three or four werewolves with Moonlight Rings, but I guess I'll deal. Plus, I know how she works. All I gotta do is be a gentlemen, and she will lose any thoughts of harming me."

"Wow. I did not know you had this manipulative side to you. I'm glad you're on my team." Damon remarked.

Damon and I made our way through the crow, moving last the main bonfire and toward the smaller one where Rebekah Mikaelson sat. "Yell if you need backup." Damon murmured.

I nodded. Then, steeling myself, I walked forward. As I got closer to the Original, my heart began to pound. One of the only beings alive that could defeat me in a fight. I sat down right next to her, and put on a friendly smile. She was staring at a blackened marshmallow at the end of a stick. "Are you gonna eat that or what?" I asked.

She glanced over at me. "I've gone through ten of these things. They keep burning up."

"Well, the technique you're using is perfectly viable, if you want to get it done quick. If you set it on fire, the outside gets all rough and hard. But on the inside…" I pulled off the outer layer, revealing the interior. "It's warm and gooey and sweet."

Rebekah put the marshmallow in her mouth. "Mmm. That is good. Can you show me the other way?"

"Sure." I grabbed the stick and stuck marshmallow from the bag on it, then held it above the flames. "So what you want to do here hold one side above the flames, and let it cook until it's this golden-brown color." I held it up to show her. "Then you rotate the sides, and then you do the can try the back by sticking it on the other way. But usually it's melted by then."

I handed the stick back to her. Rebekah smiled at me. "Thanks for the help."

I stood up. "No problem. My name's Cutler, by the way."

"Well. It was nice to meet you, Cutler. I'm Rebekah."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Rebekah. I'll see you around." And with that, I turned, and strode away.

Damon appeared from behind a tree. "You nailed it!" He declared. "That girl is starting to like you."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Definitely. But seriously, stay away from her. She's almost as crazy as Katherine."

"Stop dissing my girlfriend, Damon."

He shrugged."Your funeral."

Speaking of Katherine, I would have to call her soon. She was either concerned, or very, very mad. Or both

 **Author's Note: Justs reminder the nickname guessing is still allowed, just for the next chapter. Now, I go to sleep. (Yaaaaaaayy!)**


	20. Chapter 20:That One Night

Chapter 20: That One Night

Cutler-

I ran through the streets of the New Orleans, holding a long wooden box under my arm. The shouts of angry vampires rang out from all around me.

"Take the box." Said the man who claimed to be me. "And then run. Even you can't defeat a hundred vampires by yourself. At least not yet."

And run I had. And I still was. Running as fast as my newly boosted legs would carry me. I was faster then all the vampires. But there were so many… One leapt in front of me, baring his teeth and hissing…..

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I was drenched in cold sweat, with the sheets of my bed sticking to my body. I ran a hand down a my face, sighing deeply. I forced the memory down. The escape from New Orleans had been… Unpleasant. But dreaming about that was not nearly as bad as dreaming about murdering Scandinavians for months on end. I crawled out of bed. I wouldn't b getting any more sleep tonight. So instead, I was going to go get Naked.

I walked along the sidewalk at a brisk pace. There was no need to go at full speed. I was just killing time anyway. I had only just gotten into town, when I got the feeling that I was being watched. I didn't slow, but I did take a quick sniff of the air just to see what was there. Vampire. The scent was incredibly strong, much stronger than normal. It seemed as though several vampires were in very close proximity to me, but what didn't make sense was that I hadn't detected them by any sense other than smell. Usually I easily detected any vampires near me by sound. Weird. Oh well. If they attacked, I would easily beat them.

I reached my destination a few minutes later. The small grocery store was always open, which I found quite useful when I had nothing to do in the middle of the night. I strolled down the aisle, searching for what I'd come to buy. I had only been here three or four times, and didn't yet know my way around. I rounded a corner, and slammed directly into a person moving in the opposite direction. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No, it was my fault." Said an accented blonde.

Crap. I thought, as I found myself face to face… With Rebekah Mikaelson. Instead of running away from one of the most dangerous people on the planet, I put on a slightly surprised but pleased expression. "Rebekah, hi! What are you doing here at two in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I came to get Naked." I replied earnestly .

"What?"

"I'm here to get Naked."

"You get naked in stores?"

"Yeah. People get Naked all the time. Whenever there's a sale at the store, people come to get Naked. Come on, I'll show you where." I walked around the corner to the aisle filled with refrigerated drinks, and Rebekah followed, although I could tell it was reluctantly. I grabbed a bottle of berry blast juice off the shelf, and held it up for Rebekah to see. "I just got Naked."

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Then she gave me a shove in the chest. "You tricked me!"

I put a hand over my heart and feigned hurt. "How could you even suggest that? I told you the honest truth. I got Naked."

Rebekah took a mighty mango from the shelf. "Well look at me. I just got Naked to."

"Yes you did." I took a second bottle. "But I got Naked twice."

"Know what we should do? We should go find some people on the street, and then we'll all get Naked."

"See? Now you're getting the hang of it."

I stood in my kitchen, holding a phone to my ear. It rang slowly. "Come on, pick up." I grumbled.

After few more rings, a groggy voice answered. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Stefan?"

"What do you want?" Asked the emotionless Ripper.

"Did you know that I'm being stalked by an Original vampire?"

"Don't really care. In fact, I don't care about anything. So why don't you shut up and leave me alone!"

"Can you at least get me Damon?"

"Nope. Bye now." The phone clicked.

I set it down. "Dick." I muttered. I was still restless. Glancing at the clock on the oven which read 3:48, I decided how to kill more time. After all, what was the point of having an indoor, in-ground hot tub if you never used it?

Bubbles rose and fell all around me. Steam rose from the hot water,warming whatever body parts weren't submerged. All I needed now was Katherine in there with me, and my happiness would be complete. I absent-mindlessly fiddled with my ring, a habit I had grown into in the months I had had it. I thought back to how I had gotten it, in the herb shop back in New Orleans. The box was tucked under my bed, the only segment unlocked being the first one. Three magic rings, one to protect vampires from the sun, werewolves from the moon, and humans from death. I wondered what were in the other four. And I remembered trying to open them.

I knelt in an alleyway, glancing around to make sure no more vampires were coming after me. I set the box in front of me, grabbing one of the golden clasps, preparing to open it. "I wouldn't." A voice from behind warned.

I turned. A tall, gangly teenager in ripped up jeans and a red T-shirt was leaning agonist a wall."There is a nasty curse on that thing. It'll blind you for weeks if you open it, and then it closes itself. Unless you wait for the timer to go off. Then it's all fine."

"Who are you?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"The name's Louis. I'm a witch. And you my friend, are a werewolf in serious need of a hiding place."

The water closed over my head, and I came up spluttering. I couldn't believe that I had dozed off! So much for no more sleeping. And of course, my body decided that it wanted to drown me to catch a few Z's. I clambered out of the water, hitting the off switch on the way out. The bubbles died down. So did the thought of pulling an all nighter.

There was a loud knock on the door. Reluctantly, I opened it… And would have slammed it shut again if a powerful arm hadn't stopped me. "Hello, little me." Future Cutler stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked warily.

"A little chit-chat is all I want. I need to explain what you witnessed while in your coma."

"You slaughtering hundreds of people a thousands of years ago?" I snarked.

"Yes. But I need to explain why these visions are occurring. And the explanation is simple. Your ring was forged at around that time. It was owned by me for that short period. You know it's history, because it was, and will be, yours. Similar to how when you beheld my pendant, you were overwhelmed with a rush of memories. That was more intense and far faster because I had it in close proximity with me for much longer."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"I'm about to make you live through it." And with that, he seized me by the head, and the world fell away.

 **Author's Note: How ominous. Yes, I kno this is a short chapter, but the next one will be long. Trust me. I'm probably going to go into more detail about what happens in Viking times, and maybe a little more on the escape from New Orleans, and what part Louis plays in it. Anyway, this is the last night of summer vacation that ends with another day of freedom. School begins Monday. (Urgh)**


	21. Chapter 21: A Walk in the Snow

Chapter 21: A Walk in the Snow

Cutler-

Fire burned down my throat, worming its way down to my stomach. You had to love vodka. Although, I would have preferred for it to be a little stronger. I plopped down off the black leather couch, regarding the younger version of myself lying on the floor. That had been quite the unpleasant efxperience, going through so many unfamiliar memories. All that to learn of the contents of a little box. I took another swig from the bottle. I really wished for it to be stronger. "Buy better liquor!" I snapped at the comatose younger version of myself. But if course, he wouldn't be able to hear me.

Cutler-

The clash of metal on metal rang through the village square. I sat on a large rock, observing the two combatants. One was named Lajos, a hulking mass of muscle, with a long ponytail swinging down his back, and a beard that was in contrast to the rest of his features, small and neatly trimmed. He was a veteran of many battles, and one of my favorite companions, being famous four his tendency to hack his enemies in half, a feat few humans could accomplish.

His combatant was a youth who appeared a year or two older than the age I had been turned. Of course, everyone around me saw a muscular blonde warrior in his early thirties. I turned away from my thoughts and back to the sparring. Lajos's opponent was powerfully built in his own right, but looked puny compared to his brute of a foe. But he had a massive advantage over Lajos. Despite his great strength and power, Lajos was painfully slow compared to his opponent. This fact was duly taken advantage of by the youth, who used his superior agility to deliver quick and damaging cuts to the arms and bare chest of Lajos. As the battle wore on, Lajos's swings began to slow, and he began to tire. A few seconds later, Lajos raised his sword above his head and prepared to strike, which if it made contact, would kill his foe. The battles were not supposed to be lethal, only to determine who would go on raids. But Lagos's anger had obviously gotten the better of him. He had just opened an opportunity to decide the victor. It would not be him. With a savage cry, the young warrior leapt forward, slashing his blade in a downward arc, opening opening Lajos from shoulder to hip. The giant dropped his blade in a vain attempt to prevent his entrails from spilling out, and fell to the ground in a growing pool of his own blood. What an unpleasant way to go. The spectators drew their weapons, and awaited my command.

"I see I have your attention." Said the victor, addressing me.

I regarded him. A warrior's true strength lies not in muscle, but in anger. I thought to myself. "Yes, you have." I said finally. "What is your name, boy?"

"I am called Mikael."

My eyes widened. Could this be- Well, best to hear him out, just in case. "And now that you have my notice," I began, "what do you plan to do with it?"

Katherine-

The door swung open silently. I sighed. Of course it wasn't locked. Cutler wouldn't need to be scared of anything that could get into his into his house that without him wanting them to. I stepped inside, contemplating how long we would have before I had to leave. Klaus had just killed Mikael, and now he knew I was here, he would undoubtedly be after me. But all I needed was fifteen minutes.

A heartbeat was emanating from the living room. I made my way there, and gasped in shock at what I found there. "No!" I cried, racing to the side of the prone boy on the floor. "Cutler!" I shook him by the shoulders, but there was no response. "Wake up! Don't you dare die, you little mutt, or I will drag you out of hell myself!"

"Why, Katerina, I had no idea that you cared so much." Came a smooth voice from behind.

I bolted for the door, concern forgotten as five centuries of self preservation kicked in. There was no way Eragon would kill Cutler if it was true they were the same person. If.

"Stop." The command was spoken slowly, almost lazily. But as soon as I heard it, my body turned against me. My limbs froze. I couldn't move. Footsteps came toward me, measured and deliberate. "Tut tut, Katerina. Thinking you could escape me." I felt hot breath on my neck. He was standing right behind me, mere millimeters away. "I would have thought half a millennium would have made you wiser. You are just as much a fool now as you were then."

My body trembled "How can you be like this? You were a sweet, innocent boy. What made you into the monster you are now?"

He pulled away, spinning to face me directly. "You're one to talk, Katerina. You've killed hundreds. And even now, at only fifteen years of age, I've killed nearly twenty people. And that number will soon escalate. Hardly innocent." He leaned in closer. "You are going to leave here. But first, I have instructions for you."

Cutler-

I walked slowly through the woods, feet crunching in the snow. From a few feet behind me, Mikael snapped "What is the meaning of this?! I asked for an audience!"

I glanced back at him. "I wished for a more private place to speak." I turned to face him fully. "Now what is it that you want?"

The youth calmed himself. "I wish to speak about the witches."

I raised an eyebrow. He was seeming more and more like the father of the Originals. "Which one?"

"Esther."

"Ah, yes. The younger, who I gave free roam of the village."

He nodded. "I wish to marry her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He said with finality.

"And give me one good reason why I should allow this."

Mikael bristled. "Because you are a long way from anyone who can help you."

I breathed in slowly. Anger welled up inside me. "You think to threaten me, boy?" I growled, emphasizing the last word.

"You should guard your tongue when you speak to me."

"And you should follow your own advice. Do not provoke me."

"You think I am frightened by you?" He snarled.

"No. But you should be. Now, if you wish me to agree to your request, there is one thing you need to do."

"And what might that be?"

"Apologize for your rudeness."

For a moment, Mikael was left speechless, so stunned by the ludicrous idea that he should apologize for anything. At least ludicrous in his own mind. I was surprised at myself for not removing his trachea from his neck. Finally, Mikael bowed his head. Then through gritted teeth, he hissed "I am sorry for disrespecting you, Lord Dagmar."

I smiled broadly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Caroline-

I knocked on the door to Cutler's house. "Hello!" I called. "Cutler, are you there?" No response. Elena was right. It was weird that Cutler hadn't been out for days, especially considering he hadn't been there to help take down Klaus. Damon had argued that he was still recovering from his ordeal, but now…

I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked Damon's number. Uncharacteristically, he answered almost immediately. "What'd you find?" He asked.

"Nothing. I haven't gone inside, but I don't hear anything. It might be he just isn't honest, but there's one way we can learn if he's…" I swallowed. "Did he invite you in?"

For a long moment, Damon was silent. "No. I'm on my way."

Damon's car pulled into the driveway. He stepped out, and made his way to where I was standing on the front porch. "Know where he keeps the key?" Damon asked. I shook my head. In response, Damon stretched out his arm, and leisurely roped of the door handle.

I sniffed. "No way I'm explaining that one."

Damon ignored me, and turned toward the open doorway. Time seemed to slow down, as Damon stepped toward the threshold… and was stopped dead in his tracks by an invisible wall. "Thank God!" Damon sighed.

Cutler-

The scent of blood filled the air as I entered the hut. Dahlia stood chanting over a bowl of red, and I took care not to disturb her. "The blood of the wolf that runs bright red, release the curse from bestowed by the dead…" She continued her chant for several minutes. The blood in the bowl hissed and steamed, darkening until it became purple, then compressing into a small, tubular shape. Dahlia opened her eyes.

"So, your sixth attempt was a success?" I asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes." She agreed, without turning to look at me. She plucked the purple tube from the bowl, and held it up for inspection. "I can feel the spell has worked." Now she did glance back at me. "Why exactly do you need this?"

"That is for me to know." I snatched the tube away. "And for you to find out." I waved my hand dismissively at the corpse in the corner. "I will have Tyr dispose of the body."

And with that, I strode out of the hovel. I held up the small item in my hand, worth more to me than the lives of every single person in this village. Humans could be found anywhere. The cure to lycanthropy was far less easy to come by.

My eyes snapped open. I was staring at I tiled ceiling, that appeared to be part of a bathroom at…The Mystic Grill? I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings, when suddenly, a voice screamed in my ear "What's nine plus ten?!"

Instinctively, I replied "Twenty-one!"

"Hooray!" Said a mocking older version of my own voice.

I sent a kick to where I judged My face would be. Of course, I only hit air. "Leave me alone, dickhead." I grumbled.

"Nobody else knows the answer to that question yet. I have to ask wherever I can. Try to be sympathetic."

"To the guy who constantly beats me up and puts me in comas? No thanks."

"You put yourself in comas, little boy. You also gave yourself the opportunity to learn what was in the second part of the box."

"What are you-" I began, but my words died in my throat as I realized what was being said. In order for me to become Future Me, I needed to become an Original. And I couldn't have an active Wolf Gene for that to happen. So I would need to deactivate it. That was why a Gilbert Ring was in the box! For when I would be a defenseless human.

"Aaand… Click!" Said Future Me. "He figured it out!" He pulled out a long piece of wood from behind his back on the floor. The Box! He slid it over to me. "Time to take the cure. Or else I kill the next person you make eye contact with."

I glared at him angrily. "Fine!" I grabbed the segment with the "2" on it, and carefully opened the lid. Just as in the memory, the cure to lycanthropy was dark purple, and tubular in shape. Gingerly, I popped it into my mouth. It tasted like my least favorite candy. Black. Freaking. Licorice. And worse, it was as if it had been combined with the most putrid, the most vile, the most nasty, the most disgusting vegetable everywhere, Brussels sprouts.

As u swallowed down the Cure. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. Weaker then I had been as a wolf before I had my ring. I was human again. And if I wanted to become a wolf again, I would have to take another life. But before I could so that, I would have to make sure that nobody took mine.

 **Author's Note: And we are back in business baby! Finally, after weeks of Writer's Block, I har been able to finish this freaking chapter. Seriously, every time I opened up the document my brain would be like "Uuuhh..." And I would tell myself I would do it later. But chapter 21 coming out on September 21 with a reference to 9+10=21? I could not pass that up. Anyway, thank you for your patience, guys, I really appreciate it. Next Chap will probably be around 2500-3000 words. (Not counting AN) It will be when Esther has her ball and links all her children together to die. Any requests for events to happen during the Chapter?I know you definitely deserve them. Unless it completely contradicts what someone else put in, I will make sure it gets incorporated into the Chapter. I owe it to you, big time.**

 **-Thanks, black licorice is awful, Twizzlers for the win!**


	22. Chapter 22:Dangerous Liasons

Chapter 22: Dangerous Liaisons

Cutler-

Vvtt! Vvtt! Vvtt! I groggily reached over to grab the cellphone off my nightstand, irritated that someone would be calling this early in the morning. I mean really, who in their right mind is up at six when they don't need to be? My irritation was replaced by ecstasy when I saw the number. "Katherine!"

"Hey there , fido. Just calling to say that I'm going to be visiting soon."

"When?" I asked eagerly.

"Right about….now." The last word was said from the doorway to my bedroom. "Miss me?" She asked. I answered her with a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She glanced down at the Gilbert Ring on my right hand. "Whats with the new ring?"

"Long story short, I deactivated my wolf gene. I'm no longer supernatural, and a ring to protect me from supernatural death seemed like a good thing to have."

"Sooo, you're no longer a super-wolf?"

"Yes. And that is important how?"

"I'm stronger than you again. And you know what that means."

"Oh no."

"Oooh yes." She slowly began pushing me back toward the bed. "Vampire is back on top."

"What do you mean you didn't use the car?"

"I didn't know how to drive!"

Katherine gestured at the black Ferrari. "This is a great car! I have it to you so it could be driven. You are using it today, and that is final!"

"Alright, alright. I'll drive it."

"I'm going out for the day. Too many Originals around for my liking. The miles had better be up on that thing when I get back."

Ding-dong! I trudged towards the door, tired from being woken up so early. I opened the door, but there was no one there. Then I happened to glance down at the front porch, to find a small letter sitting there. I picked it up, and removed the envelope to reveal a card. It read:

 _Please Join the_

 _Mikaelson Family_

 _This evening at Seven O'clock_

 _For dancing, cocktails, and celebration_

I turned the letter over, and found another note written on the back.

 _Wear a suit. This isn't a party where you get Naked. –Rebekah_

It was the day of the ball? Jeez. I'd been out a while. Another, much more terrifying realization hit me. The Originals knew where I lived.

Elena-

I studied the invitation in my hand. I turned back to Stefan and Damon. "If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

Damon snorted. "Well that's a dumb idea,she already tried to kill you once."

"No, Elena's right." Said Stefan. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just a family reunion."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared whether Elena lived or died?"

"What for? It's your job now."

Damon glared at his brother, and i hurriedly stepped between them. "Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself."

"Okay fine." Said Stefan. "I'll go."

"You have pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." And with that, he snatched the invitation out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

"End of story."

"I doubt that." Said a familiar voice. Everyone in the room turned, to see Cutler, clad in his black hoodie, standing in the doorway. "Surprise! I'm alive, with my Wolf Gene deactivated."

Damon reacted first, enveloping him in a hug. "When he pulled away, Next time you disappear like that, I'll kick your ass."

"Nice to see you to." Then he turned to me. "What's up Elena?"

"You. It's like you've grown a few inches since I last saw you."

"Really?" He said as we embraced. "Well, you do seem considerably shorter. He walked over to Stefan, who hadn't responded in any visible way to his arrival. He put his hand on his head, and then moved it over to Stefan's. "Yes! I'm taller then you."

Stefan shrugged. "Don't care. But since you're no longer a werewolf, you're useless. And since you're useless… There's no longer any need for you to be alive."

I just had time to scream "Stefan no!" Before a loud crack split the air,and Cutler fell limp to the floor.

Damon was on his brother so fast that Stefan didn't even have time to defend himself. "You're gonna pay for that!"

I ran to kneel by the broken boy on the ground, but as I watched, his head jerked itself back into position, and he gasped, sitting up violently. He pumped his fist in the air. "Aww yeah! New Gilbert Ring baby!"

He glanced over at Stefan. "Dude, we have got to get you your emotions back."

Cutler-

Driving the Ferrari granted me one thing. Ultimate satisfaction. Seeing the look on people's faces as I drove by made me want to laugh evilly to myself. "Hehehe, my car is so much better than yours." I parked the car in the parking lot, and stepped out, closing the door behind me. The car beeped as I locked it. Oh yeah. Definitely satisfying. I made my way toward Klaus's Mansion, resisting the urge to dance. Inside, I found myself face to face…with my favorite character. "Good evening." Said the embodiment of noble badassery.

"Elijah." I breathed.

The Original frowned. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Uh, no." How was his hair so impeccable? "I'm Cutler."

A flag of recognition appeared in his brown eyes. "Ah yes. My sister mentioned you to me. May I presume that she described me to you as well?"

"Yeah." I said quickly. "Rebekah told me all about you."

Elijah smiled. "Indeed. Well, if I may, I would like to offer you some friendly advice."

"Sure."

"I would avoid my brother Niklaus if I were you. He can be a tad overprotective of our sister."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Of course. Enjoy the party." And with that, he turned, and walked away.

"I see you've met Elijah." Said a voice from behind.

"Go away Stefan. I'm still annoyed with you for killing me." I grumbled.

"Get over it. Have some punch." He handed me a glass filled with red liquid.

I took it, glared at Stefan, and then downed the whole thing. "This stuff is nasty. Tastes like…"

"Blood?" Stefan said suggestively.

"You dick!" I shoved the glass back at him, and he grinned.

"Enjoy the party!" He said mockingly.

I stood in the corner of the room, brooding. There was nothing non alcoholic at this place but water! Where was the Mountain Dew?! I let out a long sigh.

"You could at least try to have fun, you know."

I glanced up. "Oh. Hi Rebekah."

She inspected my suit. "I see you got my note."

"I'm not naked."

She smiled faintly. "Unfortunately."

Was she… Flirting? "Um, yeah. So how've you been?" I asked, changing the subject.

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Not great." No doubt she was referring to her time spent daggered in a box. "But I'm better now"

From over by the stairs, Elijah called "If everyone could gather, please."

"I have to go." Rebekah said. "You owe me a dance when I get back."

A dance? But she wasn't supposed to- Oh no. I'd screwed up the timeline! This was bad. This was very, very bad. Rebekah was supposed to dance with Matt Donovan, not me. Maybe if I…

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." My thoughts were cut off as Elijah continued speaking. " You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I moved in the opposite direction as everyone else, weaving my way against the current of people. The door was only a few feet away, I was going to make it…

A hand seized my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned my head slowly. "To get some fresh air?" I said hopefully.

"Not right now you're not." She began dragging me toward the ballroom.

"I really shouldn't dance with you." I said, trying in vain to move the other way.

"And why not?" She demanded.

"I'm a terrible dancer. Plus I don't even know this dance."

"Just follow my lead."

In my mind, I was uttering enough foul oaths that would make even the most scurvy of sailors gasp. Aloud I said "Fine. But if I make a fool of myself, it's on you."

"Deal. Let's dance."

Rebekah-

When we switched partners during the dance, I completely lost sight of Cutler. I looked for him when the dance was finished, but he was nowhere to b found. It was as if… He was avoiding me. Perhaps boys of this century had developed some strange new tendencies. As I scanned the crowd in the ballroom, Finn made his way over to me. "Finn. Have you seen Cutler anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Your werewolf friend is speaking with Mother. She wished me to inform you-"

"Werewolf? What are you talking about, Finn?"

"Excuse me. Mother said that he was a former werewolf. He managed to deactivate his gene, although Mother would not give me the specifics of how."

"Did she tell you when?"

"A few days ago, I believe."

"Thank you, Finn." I said through clenched teeth.

Finn inclined his head. And walked away.

I pursed my lips. If there was one thing I hated, it was being lied to. And now I was mad.

Cutler-

Soda. Soda. Soooda! Better to focus my thoughts on the fact that there was no Mountain Dew here than I had screwed up the timeline. As I searched the refreshment tables for anything other than alcohol, I found myself meeting my third Original. "Excuse me," said Finn Mikaelson, "but my Mother would like and audience with you. In private."

Oh no. Did I screw up again? "She talked to Elena right?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes."

"Thank America! Alright, I'll come with you."

"Very well. If you would follow me, please." Finn lead me up the stairs, down the hall, and into a room, where the Original Witch herself stood, writing on a piece of paper.

She glanced up. "Ah! There you are. Thank you Finn, you may leave us." Finn nodded, and closed the doors to the room as he left. Esther turned back to me. "I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you here?"

"You're keen sense of perception is astounding." I said dryly.

A faint smile pulled a the corner of Esther's mouth. "Sarcasm. I doubt I shall ever understand this new form of wit."

I shrugged. "I'm surrounded by idiots, and sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity."

Esther allowed herself one more smile before he face turned serious. "On to more pressing matters. I require some assistance from you."

"On?"

"I will explain shortly. But first, I will tell you of your people as I knew them, a thousand years ago. Werewolves and witches once lived side by side, as allies. Your kind were strong, noble, proud. Spread across the earth. And then the vampires came. They were created to be your superiors in every way, stronger, faster, more resilient. My children became a plague that has infected the world, and were released by my own hand. Nature demands that I destroy them to atone for my sins. I ask you for your help. Ensure that my daughter drinks the champagne. That is all I ask. What do you say?"

I was… Disgusted by Esther's speech. Even though I had known of her plan, I still found myself appalled by the fact that she could kill her children. Esther waited expectantly. "How… Can you call yourself a mother?"

"I do this because of Nature's will, not my own."

"See, that's what makes you witches so loathsome. Some dad person or spirit or whatever tells you to do something, and you jut do it. You put the wants of some hooky-cooly goddess before what matters most of all- family." Esther opened her mouth to speak, but I was on a roll. "You're a mother. Mothers put their children above all else. They fight to protect them with every fiber of their being. Mothers would open the throats of a thousand strangers to keep their children alive. They would die an endless amount of times for them. You have done none of those things. You are a disgrace to the word family. So if you haven't guessed it yet, my answer… Is go fuck yourself."

Surprisingly enough, I walked out of that room alive. I hurried m way downstairs, to find no one other than Rebekah waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You still want to get that fresh air you were banging on about earlier?" She asked.

"Sure." As we walked outside, I began to get a feeling I was missing something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I dismissed the thought. A better one popped into my "Rebekah, I need you to promise me something."

Rebekah-

I glanced up at Cutler warily. "What would that be?"

"Don't drink the champagne."

I stopped in my tracks. "Why?"

"Just don't. You'll see why later. Do you promise?"

Well, I supposed I could honor his last request. "Alright. I promise."

"Good." We continued walking. After a few moments, he said "Wait. I need to tell you… I'm a werewolf. Or at least, I used to be. And before you chop off my head, I want to tell you why. When I first met you, you terrified me. You were the big bad Original, and I was just me. But as I've spent more time with you, we've had some pretty good moments… And in addition to the fact that you're ridiculously attractive, you're pretty damn fun to be around to."

Well. That was a pretty nice speech. I would probably feel bad about killing him-

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He took off his jacket, and draped it over my shoulders.

"I'm a vampire I don't need…" I said, but the words ideas in my throat. "Thanks."

Cutler-

It hit me then, as I saw her standing there in my jacket. I was in the scene where Matt goes out to the parking lot to be killed by Kol, but is saved when Rebekah changes her mind. Just as she was now. "I think I've got it all the fresh air I need. Let's go back inside."

"Change of plans, Bekah?" Asked a new voice. Uh oh. This is not going with the timeline.

We both turned to see Kol Mikaelson standing a few feet away. "Go back to the party, Kol." Ordered Rebekah.

"See, there's going to be a problem there, little sister. Because you have got me itching to kill something, and that itch needs to be scratched."

"No, Kol!"

"Yes, Bekah!" He turned to me. "No hard feelings, mate. I'm just bored."

There was a whoosh of air as Kol charged, and was sent sprawling to the ground by Rebekah. As they fought, all I could think about was how I had tried to do something nice, and gotten almost murdered for it.

"So how do you like the car?" Katherine Pierce asked from the passenger seat beside me. I didn't respond. "Aww. Did the wittle doggie have a bad night?"

"Yes!" I snapped. Ad indeed I had. After Kol an Rebekah had finished their brawl, Damon had (not to politely) told me to leave before I got myself into more trouble, and here I was.

"I'm gonna go to the Grill." I announced. "Do you want me to let you out here?"

"Definitely. I do not want to be on a place that the Originals hang out."

I pulled over to the side of the road, and let her out. Katherine have me a goodbye pat on the hand. "Don't die." Gee. Real comforting.

I sat at my little table at the Grill, sipping from a glass of lemonade. "Hey there." Said a British voice. "I'm sorry about Kol. He's a maniac."

I didn't even glance up. "Rebekah, I appreciate the effort you're going through to make up for conspiring to kill me, but could you give me like, a day or two? Please?"

She stated down at the ground. "Sure." She said finally. I got up, abandoning my drink, and walked past her but she called "Wait!"

I glanced back. "What?"

"I didn't drink the the champagne."

"Good for you." Then I walked out the door.

I made my way down the sidewalk, toward where I had parked the car. As I passed by an alleyway, I found myself pulled inside and slammed against the wall. "Why did you interfere with my mother's plans?" Asked Finn Mikaelson in a pained voice. "Why?! You're just a boy! And now… I must kill you. I am truly sorry."

He put a hand on each side of my head. My expression remained calm. I would come back. Whatever. I glanced down to regard the ring… and saw that it wasn't there! I was seized by panic, but before I could do anything, I heard a loud crack. Pain. And he I knew no more.

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hehehe, I'm so evil! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was planning to do it on Saturdy, but I was sick for the last few days and have also been making stuff up. And for those of you wondering how Cutler got into the house a a human, he scene jumped. I'll go into more detail next chapter. But otherwise, yay! I killed the main character. Cookies all around. -Pass the chicken**


	23. Chapter 23: Undead After All

Chapter 23: Undead After All

Cutler-

When I woke, I couldn't see anything. My limbs were pressed tightly against my body, and I could barely move. The floor and walls were covered in a rough carpet. From my surroundings. I seemed to be in a car trunk. I could hear air rushing by and feel vibration coming through the floor, confirming my suspicions. After discovering where I was, my thoughts turned to the more important question: How the hell was I alive?

Stefan-

Music blared throughout the cavernous room. Lights flashed, and so did the glowing eyes of the hybrids that were feeding on the other patrons of the club, who had obviously been were at least seven, and if it came to a fight, I doubted I could take them all. Why was I stupid enough to come here?

"Because I asked you to." Said a familiar voice.

I whirled, to see Cutler standing a few feet away from me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He frowned. "Your lack of fear is annoying. That is why I loathe that emotional switch. Did you do what I asked?"

A memory resurfaced. "Yes. I… played a prank… On you. I put some blood into water, and you drank it."

"That was no ordinary blood, Stefan. That was the Original Elixir, containing the spell that created the Original vampires."

My eyes widened. "A new Original!" I breathed.

"Yes. A younger Klaus, if you will. Or at least, the other one. I have lived twice as long as the Originals, and just as they have their bloodlines, I have mine." He motioned the hybrids forward. "All the hybrids you see before you are eight hundred and older. And they are but a taste of the army I command. Remember this before you challenge me. Or rather, forget everything that has transpired here, and return to Mystic Falls."

Cutler-

Bump! Thunk! Doink! As I bounced around in the trunk, I came to the conclusion we were going over rough terrain, probably some forest path. By this time I had figured out how I was alive, and I figured I had a few hours before I died for not completing the transition. What had probably happened was, one, Finn had killed me. Two, Finn had then compelled someone to dispose of my body. I had vampire blood in my system when I died, and I was now in transition. And hopefully, wherever we were going wasn't too far away. It was getting really claustrophobic in here. The silence was deafening… wait. Silence? Clunk! The sound of a car door closing and footsteps scuffling against dirt alerted me to what was happening. I moved myself into a position so that my legs would face the opening that would appear as the trunk opened. The trunk clicked, and as it opened, I kicked with all my might, sending the scruffy looking man who had released me sprawling back with an "Ugh!" Of pain. I scrambled out, pinning my stunned adversary to the ground. A punch to the nose knocked him down for the count. I stepped off the man, and leaned back against the car. That small amount of exertion had left me extremely winded. It had been several hours, by my estimate, since I had awoken. Which meant that I didn't have much time before… My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. The same sound you sometimes heard as you first turned on the shower, during the initial rush of water through the pipes. Another sound, much louder than the first, made itself known to my ears. Bum-bum!...Bum-bum!...Bum-bum!... A heartbeat. I looked back at the man on the ground. His nose was bent at odd angle, with blood flowing from his nostrils, running down his cheeks and chin. I knelt down beside him, reaching out a hand to brush my fingers against his cheek. I raised my hand you, observing the reddened tips of my fingers.. And put them in my mouth, licking off the blood, swallowing it… pain erupted from my gums, the fangs growing in, but I paid it no mind. I was hungry. I turned back to the man who had been sent to bury my body, an I heard the drum of his heartbeat growing louder, louder… There was a gunshot, and then felt an explosion of pain in the back of my head. Then nothing.

Liam-

I lowered the rifle as I watched the vampire go down. I walked toward it, slinging the rifle over my shoulder. I knelt down, and turned it over. Damn. This one has been turned young. By the fact that there was blood on its fingers and no bite wound on the guy on the ground, it had probably just completed the transition. I ground my teeth. Vampires were such animals. This poor kid had had his life taken away from him. I sighed, and reached inside my jacket, pulling out a wooden stake. I raised my arm, and plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. As its skin turned grey, I rolled back my right sleeve. I stared at the long black tattoo that adorned my arm, and waited for it to grow. I waited. And… Nothing happened. For several moments, I sat there dumbfounded. And then it hit me. The vampire wasn't dead. But that made no sense. It looked exactly the same as all other vampires did when they died. Still…. I reached back into my jacket, and pulled out a needle filled with vervain, injecting it into the vampire's neck, enough to keep the newborn down, but not unconscious. There was a cage in my camper that would fit it nicely.

Cutler-

The first thing I felt when I came was pain. I groped at the stake embedded in my chest, and with a wrench, tore it free. Now that the stake was gone, I noticed a less potent pain in the back of my head. I reached back, and pried the bullet from my head, wincing as I did so. "Well, look who's awake." Said a deep voice from somewhere off to my right.

I looked over through the bars of the cage I found myself in, to find a short,bronze skinned man staring down at me, which he definitely would not have been able to do had I been standing up. "Who the hell-" I began, and then I saw it. I shouldn't have been able to, but it was there. The Hunter's Mark. "You're one of the Five!" I blurted. And your trailer is really messy. I almost added

The Hunter laughed. "What the hell are you talkin' bout , vamp?"

I was struck by an idea. "You idiot. You really don't know what that mark means?"

The smirk that adorned his face was replaced by a frown. "You're a newborn. What could you possibly know?"

Help me acting, please. I grinned evilly. "I'm new, but my sire sure as hell isn't. He's one of the oldest vampires alive, an Original. He can't be killed. And he made me like him. I'm an Original too. You can't kill me. And in addition to the fact I can't die, the one who turned me gave me his knowledge. I know what that tattoo on your arm means, even if you don't."

He glanced down at his arm. Then his face filled with shock. He stormed toward me, reaching through the bars of the cage to seize me by the shirt. "How can you see this? What else do you know?"

I smiled smugly. "I know how to get you over here." Then I reached out, grabbed him by the head, and bashed it against the cage. The Hunter slumped to the floor. What a dumbass. I found a set of keys to the cage I was in, and unlocked the door. I was about to walk out the door when I realized something: the blinds were closed. I hadn't noticed because the darkness was as bright as daylight to me. And the only reason the blinds would be closed in a vampire hunting trailer would be the hunter didn't want his prey to burn in the sun. I had one more option. I willed myself to move to wherever the camera was, but as I had expected, scene jumping didn't work with the undead. I was trapped.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Cut! You in there?" Asked familiar voice. If he was here… then he had it with him. For once, luck was on my side.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I answered excitedly, backing away from the door.

A gangly Witch strode in through the door. "What's up bro?" Asked Louis.

I would have embraced him if not for the fact that he was standing in the sun. "Hey. Mind if I.."

"Oh! Sure." He took a run out of his pocket, and handed it to me. "Good thing you gave this to me. Would have been a lot harder to do a locator spell without it."

I slid the Daylight Ring onto my finger. "Yeah. How'd you know when to find me anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just got a feelin' you needed me." Louis jerked a thumb at the unconscious Hunter. "He won't be out long, if what I heard about the Five is true. Let's get outta here."

 **Author's Note: Holy. Fricking. Moly. I had no inspiration for this chapter at all. It was terrible. But it's been almost three weeks, and I had to give you something, or faithykin5 will kill me. I really do apologize for the poor qualityof this chapter and how long it took to make, but the next one will be better. It's going to be during** ** _All My Children._** **Thanks for actually reading this. -Peace out**


	24. Chapter 24: All My Children

Chapter 24: All My Children

Finn-

17 Hours ago

The wood made a hollow sound as I knocked against it. "Mother? Are you there?" I called.

"Enter, Finn." Mother's voice came muffled through the door. I turned the handle, and stepped inside. "Did you do as I asked?" I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying something incredibly vulgar. Reflexively, my fangs slid out, and stabbed down into the soft flesh of my tongue. I tasted blood, and felt a momentary pain before the wound healed. I deserved worse. Far worse. "Finn?"

Mother's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Yes, Mother…. The boy is dead." I cast my eyes downward.

Mother placed her hand against my cheek. "Oh, my son. I know how you abhor killing. But he interfered with our plans, possibly even jeopardized them. He needed to be removed."

"I understand, Mother. I simply wish to say…"

"Yes?"

"Could I not have compelled him to leave? You said yourself that he is no longer a werewolf."

Mother smiled sadly. "He cannot be compelled, Finn, even while human. Killing him was the only option."

"As you say, Mother."

"Good. Now, onto other matters, we must find a way to link your sister with the rest of you."

"Very well, Mother. What do you require of me?"

Cutler-

Now

"Where is my car?!" I shouted to no one in particular, glaring at the empty parking space by the sidewalk.

"Who cares?" Shrugged Louis from behind me. "It's just a car."

I rounded on him. "Just a car? Just a car?! Do you have any idea how much that thing costs?"

"Dude, you're a vampire. You can get whatever you want just by making eye contact with people."

I raised an angry finger, but he was right. "But it's still my car! And whoever took is going to regret it. I'm going to rip tear out-"

A gust of wind blew a leaf into my face. "Calm down, man." Said Louis. "That's your enhanced emotions talking. Get it under control."

"But someone took my-" another leaf slapped me across the cheek. "Will you stop doing that?" I snapped.

Louis looked around innocently. "Doing what?"

"Your witchy juju."

He put a hand over his mouth, feigning shock. "Juju! Me? Oh no. I would never do such a thing."

"Drama queen." I muttered.

"Drama King of New Orleans, thank you very much."

"Alright, enough of this crap. Let's go find my car."

"Don't you want to tell your friends you're alright first?"

I scoffed. "I've been gone less than a day. They won't even know I'm gone. Can you do a locator spell on my car?"

"You want me to locate an object? That'll be..."

I lost interest in what Louis was saying as my nose filled with… A smell. A smell that I had smelled before as a wolf, but now, it was far more appealing. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Then instinct took over. I ran a t full speed toward the source of the scent, zooming through the streets, leaping onto a rooftop and down into an alleyway. There was an old man lying there, his bald head shining with sweat, his blue polo shirt turning dark with blood. He had several stab wounds on various parts of his body, his chest, his arms, his belly. I took in the intoxicating scent of blood, the loud drum of his heart. I didn't take in the strange fact that someone had been assaulted in broad daylight. I didn't take in the less noticeable, more repulsive smell of some herb that I just couldn't name. And I certainly didn't take in the remarkable similarity between this situation and the tactics of Connor Jordan, who wounded humans to distract his vampiric prey. All I could think about was blood. Blood… And the sound of footsteps behind me. Feed changed to fight. My fangs extended, and without thinking, I rushed behind me, and sank my teeth into the throat of the man who had been about to inject me with vervain. All thoughts vanished as I tasted blood. It was delectable, ambrosial, absolutely mouthwatering. I gulped it down, drained and drained and drained, until nothing was left. I pushed the corpse back, and leered back my head, gasping with glee, licking blood from my lips. I gazed down at my victim, and watched the tattoo on his right arm slowly fade away. Wait- pain suddenly racked my body, pain that I had felt once before. I doubled over, and in the pool of blood from the old man lying a few feet away, I saw my eyes glow. I had triggered the wolf gene. And worse. I had killed one of the Five. The Hunter's Curse had activated.

Rebekah-

I walked into the room where my brothers were rolling about, and found my way blocked by Kol. "Well,well, well, there's our girl."

"Get out of my way, Kol." I growled.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner."

I lowered my voice menacingly. "If you don't shut your mouth. The next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." I saw Nik flash a smile. "Don't start, Nik!" I warned.

"I didn't say anything." He said, still grinning.

"I'm bored." Kol whined. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for?" Nik asked. "Go on, have at it."

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik." Kol switches to a quieter voice. "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

"Yes." I agreed. "Please go. This house has enough men rolling about in it."

"Just like you, Bekah." Said Kol. I hurled my shoe at him,which he dodged.

"Good riddance, both of you!" I yelled, just as Elijah entered the room.

"Rebekah."

"Not you to, Elijah."

He fingered something in his hand. "I'm worried about Mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?"

He held up what he was holding in his hand. "Burnt sage. She was soon a privacy spell."

"You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?"

"Indeed, brother." Asked my eldest sibling. "What trouble are you looking for?"

"Finn. Where have you been this past night, brother?"

"Proving the words you've just spoken to be false. I killed someone last night."

I smiled smugly at Elijah."Who was it, Finn?"

"An attendee of Mother's ball. I still have some of his blood here. Would you like some?"

"Sure. I'm starving." I held out my hand, and Finn handed me a flask, which I then preceded to drink from. "Thanks." I handed back the flask.

"You're welcome. I have his car as well. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure. And I bet Elijah would too."

"Very well, Finn." Said Elijah, clearly not convinced. "Let us see this car from your supposed victim."

Finn led us outside, and when I saw the car, I recognized it from the night before. Then I screamed.

Cutler-

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath. I was walking away from a murder scene, one of which was commuted by me, bringing my body count up to eighteen,and I was… Horny?! What is this? I wasn't even thinking about… God. This is was even worse than lycanthropy. Would killing people really turn me on now? Hopefully, it was just a side effect of being a new hybrid. Hopefully.

I made my way toward the Mikaelson Mansion, with two things on my mind. One, to beat up Finn for killing me. Two, and by far more important, to save my car, if it was there. As I was about a mile away, I realized something that might put a kink in the kick Finn's ass part of the plan. Even though I was a hybrid, which would give me a head start in strength over a normal vampire, Finn was still a thousand years older than me, which would give him a huge advantage physically. If I was going to have any chance of beating him, I was going to need to do something I hadn't done since I got my Moonlight Ring: turn.

I took a detour into the woods, and kept heading in the general direction of the mansion until I could smell vampire. I didn't want my wolf to go after some innocent person. I stripped off my clothes, and then for several minutes, I just stood there, wondering if I should go through with it. Was inconveniencing Finn for maybe a day or two really worth going through turning? I breathed. Then I made my decision. There was a cracking sound, and then a blast of pain in my leg, and I fell to my knees, with a cry of pain. Then there was another. And another. And another.

The wolf sniffed the air, his predator's senses zeroing in on the smell of prey. He raced through the trees, slaver running from his jaws. The wolf hadn't been able to hunt as it should in quite a while. It was eager to rip something apart .

Finn-

I had made a mistake. I should not have shown Rebekah the car of the boy who she had fought Kol to protect. As soon as I heard her scream, I ran. Mother would need me for the ritual anyway. No point in staying to fight my sister. As I ran through the woods, I began to feel as though I was being watched. Perhaps I was being pursued by Rebekah? I stopped, and listened…. A growl rippled through the air. I turned slowly, and came face to face with a huge, black wolf. Its burning eyes bored into me, and I recognized it to be a lycanthrope. Or rather, one of Niklaus's hybrids. I resolved to make short work of it. Even a transformed werewolf was no match for an Original. The wolf had other ideas. It leaped at me, faster than I thought possible, and sank its teeth into my arm, with such momentum that it managed to fling me into a tree. If I had been an ordinary vampire, I had no doubt that my arm would have simply come off. I jumped back to my feet, cautious now. We circled each other, each baring our fangs. I saw the beast's muscles tense…. And then it vanished. I had been sure it was about to leap at me again. The way the wolf had moved before it disappeared… It had been frightened. And anything that frightened a werewolf frightened me. But no matter. I would be dead before ten o'clock.

 **Author's Note: Alright! Five days isn't as long as is has been lately. I think I'll probably do a part two on this episode. I would have done it all in one, but it's quarter to one as I write this and I was up late the night before as well, so I'll split this into chapter 25. There will be blood. There will be daggers. There will be fried chicken. And there will be Louis.**

 **Goodnight, good morning, or good whatever other time you read this.**


	25. Chapter 25: All My Children Part 2

Chapter 25: All My Children Part 2

Cutler-

I watched in satisfaction as my younger self raced away with his tail between his legs. Even at the height of his aggressiveness, he still feared my power. I turned my attention to the eldest son of Mikael, who was regarding his wound. Then he shrugged. In his mind, he believed that it was of no consequence, as he would not even live long enough for the venom to take effect. How wrong he was. Finn sped off into the woods, already imagining the conversation he would be having with his mother. Several minutes later, I could no longer hear his thoughts. He was gone. And with him, my duty to ensure the timeline transpired correctly. Now, I had free time. Only 988,263 people to go until two million.

Cutler-

When I awoke, surprise surprise, I was covered in dirt. Just my luck, I was nowhere near where I left my clothes. I stood up slowly. Somewhere off to my left, I could hear voices. "I've forgotten how much I missed this place." Said one, definitely male. Was that… Elijah?

"I can't even imagine what it was like a thousand years ago." Katherine? No, not snide enough. Elena. That was her, without a doubt.

This must have been the part where… a minute or two later, there was a loud rumble. Elijah splitting the ground open. I resolved not to rescue Elena. I had screwed the timeline up enough as was. And anyway, I had no pants.

It took me almost three hours to find my clothes, even with my super speed, and the sun was already mostly set.. And what was left of them was not pretty. Scraps of cloth everywhere. Apparently, my wolf thought it would be a good idea for me to remain naked all day. The only thing still intact was my underwear. Well, when life gives you a quarter of a lemon, you can make some lemonade, right? And then I heard… My phone! Buzzing on the ground a few feet away from the tree where I had left my clothes. By some miracle, it was still alive. For an inanimate object. I walked over, and picked it up. "What is it, Stefan?" I asked.

"How soon can you be at the Grill?"

I made the estimate on how long it would take me to get some clothes and get there… "Twenty-five minutes. Why?"

"Damon is gonna have Alaric dagger Kol. I want to make sure it's done by an untriggered werewolf who can't b killed by supernatural means."

"Actually, I'm a hybrid now. Long story."

"Okay, don't dagger him then. You'll die if-"

"Stefan, while I'm really glad that your emotions are starting to show, there's no need to worry. I'm an Original."

"Are you on Acid or something?"

"Bye Stefan." I ended the call.

"Well, isn't that nice. My two favorite boys talking on the phone." I whirled around, and was nearly smacked in the face by pile of clothes. "Put those on, wolf boy." Said Katherine Pierce. "You've got an Original to kill."

"So, where've you been?" I asked as we ran through the woods.

"Oh, here and there." Katherine replied.

"That's not a good answer." I complained.

"Deal with it, wittle doggie."

"Original Hybrid."

"Wittle doggie with a big ego. You may be stronger, but I could still kick your ass."

"I'm more than just , more durable, quicker healing, immune to the sun, able to gain a power boost when I get mad…."

"All that too, but pretty much every vampire you fight will have more experience than you."

"I single handedly took in twelve vampires in New Orleans, mopped the floor with them, and I'm five times stronger now."

"Don't get cocky. Especially with Klaus. He will always be two steps ahead of you."

"Doesn't matter. He doesn't have the means to kill me."

"Be careful all the same."

When I saw Kol Mikaelson , I gave a smile of satisfaction. He was favoring his right arm. I was pretty sure that was where I had bitten Finn. Part one of my little payback for trying to kill me was complete. Now I would just dagger him for a while. I watched him there, sitting at the bar, and thought: What a sad, strange little man. Whoa. I hadn't thought about Toy Story in years. But that line did seem to fit the youngest Mikaelson brother. He was a bit of a psycho. He killed for he did it to get attention from his family and replace the feeling he could get from using magic. Sad, strange little man. I turned to his brother, who was sitting beside him, a glass in hand. Klaus. The abused one. The angry, big bad Hybrid. Who should b leaving very soon. A new scent entered the room, and I looked back to see the little blonde distraction walking by, wearing an outfit that would definitely grab Klaus's interest. A few insults later, he was following her out the door. I then located the delivery guy. Alaric Saltzman was standing near the pool table, looking around anxiously. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Relax, man. I'm like five minutes late. Do you have the dagger?"

The schoolteacher held open his jacket. "Right here. You need to take down Kol, fast or-"

"Someone mentioned my name?" The accented voice came from behind Alaric. The Original regarded me. "Oh. It's you. I thought you were dead. Bekah got herself into quite a fit over you. She is such a bloody strumpet-"

With a snarl, I snatched the dagger from Alaric's pocket and drove it into Kol's heart. "Dick." I spat, as he toppled over, and Alaric rushed to pick him up. Well, now all was good. The timeline had been set right and- oh no. Rebekah hadn't been linked. Which meant… I ran full speed out of the Grill, dialing rapidly into my phone. "Katherine, I need your help."

Rebekah-

I groaned as sensation slowly returned to my body. Which one of my idiot brothers had gotten themselves daggered? Probably Kol. I stood up. I had to find Elena. "You can't hide from me, Elena!" I yelled into the caves. I ran forward, but stopped as I was overcome by a feeling of dizziness. I glanced down at my arm. Was that… A werewolf bite? My thoughts turned sluggish… I fell toward the ground. Why were boys so stupid?

I awoke to the taste of blood in my mouth. Not human though. And not exactly vampire. I opened my eyes. This had to be a hallucination brought on by the werewolf venom. It couldn't be! "How did you manage to get yourself linked?" Asked Cutler.

I threw my arms around him. "I thought you were dead!" I sobbed.

"Well, I was. I am. Guess who's a hybrid?"

My mind raced with possibilities. He was immortal! This was wonderful I could just kiss him right now! And then I did. I wasn't expecting it. He apparently wasn't either. His mouth opened slightly, but then he pulled away. "I'm sorry."I said softly.

He hesitated. "Rebekah, I-" he stopped, then sniffed the air. His head snapped to the left. "Oh."

"Please. Don't stop on my account." Said the irritated voice of Katerina Petrova.

"You!" I snarled. I rushed toward her, but Cutler leapt into my way.

"Rebekah, calm down." He said.

I glared at him angrily. "Her?! She's you girlfriend?!" I shouted at him.

"Rebekah…"

"I can't believe that I grieved for you!" I yelled, my eyes stinging. "I can't believe that I genuinely liked you. That I thought…" Tears were coming now, flowing down my cheeks in salty waterfalls.

"Rebekah, I-" He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it away.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Then I turned and ran. Maybe if we all died tonight, it wouldn't be so bad.

Cutler-

I ran a hand down my face. I felt awful. God, I'd never wanted to hurt her like that. "Well. I guess I can't blame you." Katherine said. "I'm going to end up doing the same thing when I get the chance."

I glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

Katherine stepped toward me, ad put her hand on my cheek. "I love you, Cutler. You know that. But all the time we've been together… I've been kidding myself. I care about you…. But the one I want to spend eternity with… It's Stefan. It'll always be Stefan." She glanced at the ground. Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." Then she turned, and ran into the cave.

I slumped to the floor, tears running down my cheeks. It was a monumental moment. For the impossible had been done. An Original…. had their heart ripped out.

 **Author's Note: Oh, how dramatic. Damn. Writing that last part was fun. That enough love polygons for you guys? Happy late Halloween! I ripped off my little sisters this morning when we were trading! Yay! I'm so e vil. But they should haw realized one Muskateer isn't worth a Crunch and a Milky Way. On another note, I you guys had one day of the week you'd like me to update, what day would it be? -Candy is awesome!**


	26. Chapter 26: Almost 50

Chapter 26: Almost Fifty

Cutler-

2 days ago

I could hear the couple laughing as they walked through the suburbs. I stood a few hundred feet away from them, cloaked in darkness that their weak human eyes couldn't penetrate. The man whispered a joke into the woman's ear. It wasn't funny, but she still laughed. A high, shrill sound that could so easily become a scream. I began walking forward, hands in my pockets, slowly twisting and turning into claws that would tear through flesh like paper. I felt the veins below my eyes bulging, straining against the skin, my canines sliding out of my gums to their full length. I could feel a growl building in my throat, ready to rip through the air and send the icy fingers of fear shivering down the spines of my prey.

Just as I was about to lunge forward and sink my teeth into the throat of the man, a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt," said Elijah Mikaelson, "but I am in need of your assistance." He held open his coat, revealing several blood bags. "There's a meal in it for you if you would be so kind as to hear me out."

I drained the first bag of blood within seconds. Sitting beside me on a bench, Elijah handed me another. "I suppose you are wondering why I would need your help?" I nodded, still slurping down blood. "Well, as I am sure that you are aware, my mother made an attempt on the lives of my family a few hours ago. She failed, but she and my brother Finn escaped. As we are all still linked,it would be most beneficial to know of his location. Due to the fact that we do not have any witches who would be inclined to help us do so, we cannot perform a locator spell, we require a werewolf to track him. You are familiar enough with your abilities to distinguish scents, are you not?"

I finished the bag. "Yeah, I am. But why do you need me? Why not Klaus?"

"My brother is not experienced enough in lycanthropy to do it, though he will never admit this."

"Then why not one of his hybrids?"

"None of them are in the area, and I fear by the time they arrive, the scent will have gone cold. So tell me. Can I trust you with this task?"

I thought about it. "Alright. I'll do it. But I need a favor from you."

"And what might it be?"

I dug into my pocket, and pulled out my car keys. "Give these to Rebekah. She can use my car while I'm gone. Tell her I'm sorry. She'll know what I mean."

"You have my word, I will do as you ask."

I handed him the keys. He rose to leave. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tell her not a scratch."

Cutler-

"You've found one?" I asked.

"We think so." Replied the voice at the other end of the phone. "We're not positive yet. I'll arrange it so the boy comes into contact with a witch."

"If the results are positive, inform me immediately. Keep him locket in a cell with no access to anything magical. Do not even enter the room. If he manages to leech of your vampirism, he could gain enough power to escape. I don't want this to turn out like the last time. I have waited over two millennia to gather components I need for this spell, Marcus. Do not fail me." I ended the call.

"Mrrph!" Came the muffled cry from behind me.

I turned to the girl tied to the iron chair, and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean ignore you. I was just taken by an urgent matter." I pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Since I can't mind control you, we're going to have todo this the old fashioned way. The more compliant you are, the less pain will be inflicted upon you. So tell me, where is this siphoner of yours?"

I received a globule of saliva to the face. "Go to hell!" Hissed the witch.

"Very well. We shall do this your way then." I held up my left index finger, and transformed it into a claw. "I always did like finger art. You'll be my canvas."

Cutler-

Now

I weaved through the crowd of people, trailing after my quarry. Finn Mikaelson was not in any hurry. He walked along with the flow of the human current. The sun was beginning to set, and hopefully, Finn would stop for a rest. It was mind bogglingly boring just following him around all day. I briefly wondered why I was doing that. I had found him. I'd told Elijah where he was. What was I doing here? I didn't know. I glanced back at Finn, but he wasn't there. I cursed under my breath. I pushed my way through the people, until I was standing where Finn had been. I looked around frantically, and suddenly I was wizard by the arm and dragged into an alleyway, and pinned to a wall. "How are you still alive?" Snarled my former quarry.

"Same way you are. I died with that little Elixir in my system." I shoved him off me.

The Original looked stunned. "That's impossible!" He grabbed me by the jacket and looked my directly in the eye. "Tell me who turned you!"

I grabbed his arm, and flung it off. "Can't compel Originals, dumbass."

He pursed his lips. "Yet another reason I deserve to die. For inflicting this curse upon a child."

"It's a gift, not a curse. Geez, man. Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"I am a monster who preys on innocents, just as my siblings do. We do not deserve life.."

"Why do look for reasons to die? You should be looking for reasons to live!"

Finn regarded me balefully. "And what reasons would those be?"

"You're a vampire! You can chose to feed on criminals! You can make them confess their crimes! You could save people from burning buildings. You could be a superhero!"

Finn snorted. "Foolish boy. There are no superheroes. Only the strong, and the weak. And far too often, the strong abuse their power, and use it to exploit others for their own selfish gain and amusement. My brother Kol, for one. And most other vampires as well. Perhaps you." He turned away. As I reached up to pat him on the shoulder, Finn whirled, catching me by surprise, and snapping my neck.

When I awoke, night had fallen. The only way I could tell was the fact the street lamps were on. The yellow light was hard to see unless I looked directly at the source. Stupid hybrid night vision. Damn! I was so easily distracted! I leapt to my feet, and raced down the street, following the scent of the most ungrateful Original. He was going to get a major ass kicking.

I tracked Finn to a bar on a sparsely filled street. When I entered, I tracked the scent to a table in the corner, but instead of Finn Mikaelson, I came face to face… With myself. "Well, well." Said Future Me. "If it isn't the little weakling me, unable to accomplish the simplest tasks. Looking for Finn? He isn't here. But guess who is? Several of my hybrids."

I turned, and saw five, ten, twenty, thirty pairs of glowing eyes staring back at me. Sitting at tables, standing behind the bar. "Crap." I muttered.

"Let's see how you fair against my elite." Said Future Me. "Get him."

I moved first. I grabbed one of the hybrids by the head, and ripped it from her shoulders. A plunged my hands into the chest of another, and spread my arms, tearing him in half. I removed the heart of another. I killed them, again and again. One lunged at me, but I flung him across the room, sending him crashing through the bar. One more left. Running toward the exit, but I rushed to block her path. My hand flashed out, decapitating the hybrid Elijah-style. The headless corpse fell to the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief. They were all dead…. A cry of fury rang through the room. "What have you done?!" Screamed the hybrid I had thrown. He rushed at me, punching wildly. He was surprisingly strong and quick, almost as much as me. Almost. I seized him by the throat, and lifted him high into the air. My fingers slowly tightened, cutting through skin and muscle, until they finally closed around bone…. I gave a final squeeze. The bone didn't yield. Then his faced changed, and I realized why. "Finn?"

The Original glared down at me. "Do you find this amusing?" He growled angrily. "Do you enjoy shedding the blood of innocents?"

"What are you…" I began, but stopped as the smell hit. Blood. Human. Blood. "They were hybrids…" I said quietly.

"No, you fool. They were humans. Humans who never did you any harm whatsoever!"

I dropped Finn as the realization hit. "I killed one of the Five… The Hunter's Curse!"

"What Curse?"

"It was a hallucination…" I sank to my knees. My legs were made even more sticky with blood. It was everywhere. Spreading in pools on the floor. Soaking my clothes. Running in streaks down my face, dripping from my hands. "Oh my God… Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Gooood!" My voice grew shriller and shriller, and I raised my face upward, then I screamed.

 **Author's Note: I sense this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Another fun write. On a less positive note, I am sorry for the late update. I was planning to do it Saturday night, but you know, family drama. I'll leave the rest to the imagination. Back to the positive, can anyone guess exactly who FC has spent the last two millennia collecting? Bet you can't guess. Also, does anyone remember exactly how many people have been killed by our wonderful protagonist? There was the first kill, seven people the first turn, Marcel's nine Daywalkers, Liam, then these thirty in the bar... Any I left out? One final question. Who's shipping who? - Updated my profile, by the way. If you guys want, you can go check it out.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Murder of One

Chapter 27: The Murder of One

Finn-

One week ago

The boy sat before me on the blood soaked floor, trembling and sobbing. At first, I had been enraged by his actions. But now… he had said he had killed one of the Five. A memory entered my mind, of a dagger piercing my heart. The Hunter's Curse… I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We need to leave this place. The human authorities will arrive, and we won't be able to compel them all quickly enough. But first, we must dispose of the bodies."

The boy sniffled, and rose to his feet, wiping tears from his face. "You're right." He said. Walking over to the bar, he grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured its contents onto the nearest corpse. I grabbed a bottle of my own, and set about to the task

Yesterday

Cutler seized a passerby by the shoulders, preventing any escape. "Are you German?" He asked.

"No."

"Then forget this and continue your day." He released him.

I couldn't help but smile. "What is your obsession with Germans?

"I'm trying to get a hold of a certain seasoning. Aromat. It's the secret ingredient of some fries that have been made by my family for years. Trust me, they taste amazing, and once we find some Aromat, it'll all be worth-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring at something ahead. Oh no. It was happening again.

Cutler-

There he was. Standing in his police uniform. A small hole in his head where the bullet had gone through. The bullet from a gun I had fired. "Murderer." He whispered. He tapped the bullet hole. "I died because of you. I didn't deserve it. But you killed me. Those who take life don't have the right to keep it."

"Cutler!" Finn was shaking me.

I snapped out of the hallucination. "I'm… I'm okay."I said quietly.

"Who was it this time?" Finn asked.

"My first kill. A police officer from Mystic Falls."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I- I had just watched a friend murdered right in front of me." I began walking again, Finn following close behind. "I was an untriggered werewolf, so I had a really bad temper. But seeing Lexi, that was her name by the way, die… I just got so angry. I wanted someone else to feel the pain I was in. So I killed him."

Finn took this into consideration. "Do you feel guilty about what happened?"

My jaw clenched. "No. It was justified."

Finn sighed. "And there lies the problem. Every life you end should cause you to feel remorse. It is remorse that keeps us from becoming monsters in mind as well as body. There is justice to be found in killing, but we should take no pleasure in it."

"Finn, you walk on a moral plane that I don't think I can ever reach. I wish I was more like you."

He gazed at me fondly. "We are more alike than you think. You have great kindness in your heart. You'll do well as you grow older, no pun intended."

I grinned. "That's not a pun, Finn. A pun is like saying 'What do dock workers do for fun? They have a crate time.' You see what I mean?"

"Then would I be right to say your wisdom has achieved new heights?"

"If your making a reference to how I'm two inches taller than you, then yes, it would be a bad pun, but yes."

"So picky." He sighed.

"So bad at puns."

Now

I sat lazily on the couch of the apartment Finn and I had rented, dreaming of fries, as my phone began to ring. Probably Finn, calling to inform me he had successfully stolen some blood bags from the hospital. He was very proud of his ability to use a phone, and took every opportunity to show off his newly acquired skill. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID. "Yes Finn, the fact that you can use a phone is awe inspiring to us all."

The voice that answered was not Finn. "Not even bothering to check who's calling? Shame on you."

"Rebekah? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you little wanker. I'm just calling to say-"

I burst into laughter. "Wha- what did you just call me?"

A note of irritation crept into the Original's voice. "I called you a wanker. It means-"

Another guffaw tore itself from my throat. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. I just can't take you seriously when you say that word…" I stifled a giggle.

"Never mind!" Snapped Rebekah. Then her voice became nasty. "Well, since you seem interested in my brother, I guess I'll tell you that Nik and I have him, and we're taking him back to Mystic Falls."

The laugh that had been building in my throat died away. "Rebekah, listen to me!" I said urgently. "You need to take his blood, and let him go."

"How do you- know what, it doesn't matter."

"Rebekah, he is going to die! You need to keep him as far away from Mystic Falls as possible."

"I burned the last of the White Oak Tree. He can't die. Oh, I'm keeping your car by the way. Bye!"

"Wait-" I began, but the line went dead.

I went to get dressed, and after I'd done so, ran full speed out of the room. I had a friend- and a car- to save.

When I arrived at the house of Klaus, I immediately knew Finn was no longer there. What was there, shining like an obsidian sun, was my car. I ran to it, leaping into driver's seat, and running my hands lovingly over the steering wheel. "Oh, how I've missed you." I said quietly. I made race car noises an turned the wheel, pretending I was driving it.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see Rebekah staring down at me. "I'm sitting in my car, as is my right. What are you doing?"

She smiled coldly. "Taking a pause from torturing the friend of the vagabond sitting in my car. Who should get out, unless they want heir head ripped off."

Rebekah-

He did get out, moving much faster then he should have been able to, until his face was inches from mine. "Where are my car keys, Rebekah?" He asked.

My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't answer for several seconds. This boy was so infuriating. I regained my composure. "They're not your keys."

Annoyance flashed across his face. "Just give me the keys, Rebekah, tell me where Finn is, and I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Rebekah, give me back my keys. That car is very important to me-"

"Why?!" I snapped. "Because you got it from Katerina Petrova? She doesn't love you, just like she didn't love my brother!"

His eyes cast downward. "You're right. She doesn't love me." Was that… A tear? "Right after I pretty much saved her from you tearing her head off, she dumped me. I got the I'm-always-gonna-love-Stefan speech, and then off she went." He was definitely starting to cry. "So thanks a lot for reminding me. Because I had just gotten over it, and now I really needed my memory refreshed."

And with that, he turned, and ran away. He didn't even mention his car.

Stefan-

The Mystic Grill was filled with the voices of its many happy patrons. And me. The one person in a sour mood. Which was made considerably more sour when I saw Cutler slide into my booth across from me. This wasn't good. He'd called a few times over the last few days to say he was with Finn, and my fears had been realized. He'd made friends with him. I was probably going to have to use that syringe in my pocket. "Stefan! Long time no see. How's it goin?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?"

He grinned back at me. "You have a good poker face, Stefan. But I can hear your heart speeding up. Your nervous. I know what your planning to do." He leaned forward, and a note of pleading filled his voice. "Stefan, as your friend, I am asking, no, I am begging, for you to leave Finn alone. Don't hurt him. Please."

I paused. For several long moments, neither of us made a sound."You're right I said finally, "Finn shouldn't have to die just so Klaus does to." I stood, and he ran over to embrace me, and I hugged him back. That made it worse."Finn shouldn't have to die." I whispered.. "But he does." I said, as i injected the highly concentrated, part wolfsbane, part vervain mixture into his neck. I lowered him into the booth, and signaled Matt. It was time.

Cutler-

When I came to, I immediately leapt to my feet, and ran out into the alleyway. I was just in time… To watch Matt Donovan drive a stake through Finn's heart. I heard him gasp in pain, heard the hiss as flames ignited all over his body. I bellowed in rage, and watched my friend's murderer run back behind a door. I wanted to break that door down and rip him to bloody, broken pieces. To cut him, slash him, burn him. There was only one thing to prevent me from doing that. One thing to stop me from destroying history. I reached for that part o me that I had had ever since I became a vampire. I reached for the part that couldn't feel… And I embraced it. Then there was no more pain. No more anger. There was nothing. Blissful, beautiful, nothing.

 **Author's Note: Aaahh, cliffhangers. Don't you just love 'em? Happy Sunday night, the night were you have five days to go until the next weekend. As usually, my auto correct is changing "me" to "Mexico",that kind of irksome thing. Hey, anybody watching Season 3 Original's or Season 7 TVD? Totally awesome. Can't wait until Julian and the annoying Strix lady die. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a nice (insert time of day read here).**


	28. Chapter 28: Violence: Cure for Boredom

Chapter 28: Violence: Best Cure for Boredom

Stefan-

The first thing I heard when I arrived at Cutler's house was music. The loud, party kind, mixed in with happy screaming, and the sound of liquid going down throats. The first thing I saw was tons of cars parked in the driveway. The first thing I thought was why the hell Cutler was throwing a party days after we had murdered his friend, and why he had invited us.

Damon apparently had the same thought. "Anyone else concerned as to why we've been invited here?" He asked from my right.

"Yup." Said Elena from my left.

"Very." Said Caroline.

"I'm probably gonna die." Said Matt.

"Most likely." Agreed Bonnie.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Tyler asked, only just having returned.

"Murdered his friend." I said. "But don't worry. We're his friends. The worst he'll probably do is rage and maybe beat us up a bit."

"Well, except Dickless Donovan over here." Damon said cheerfully. "He didn't care about you before. Now… You're probably going to have your head ripped off."

"Real reassuring." Muttered the bus boy. And with that, we made our way inside.

Our host greeted us with a smile on his face. "Well, look who's finally here!" He grinned broadly at his fellow hybrid. "What's up Tyler? Long time no see." He turned to the rest of us. "Can I offer you guys a drink? Bourbon, vodka, cheerleader? They're all compelled. Which, by the way, took over two hours to do, so don't make my hard work go to waste." He grabbed a passing guest and sank his fangs into the boy's neck. Not a sound came from the victim."See?"

Something was definitely not right. I knew Cutler had no problems with his vampirism, but he was not this forthright about it. "Stefan." Said Cutler. "Join me for a bite?" I glanced at the bite mark. Saw the blood oozing from the wound. Hears it roaring through the body. I started to breath faster. I could feel my fangs sliding out…

"Stop it!" Pleaded Elena. "Cutler, you know what human blood does to him!"

The grin on Cutler's face grew wider. "I don't care, Elena. I don't care about any of you. I don't care about anything!"

It hit me then like a rush of blood. He'd flipped the switch. Everyone else realized it too. "Cutler," Caroline said, "we need to get you help. Just let us find Katherine-"

She never finished her sentence. Cutler was on her so fast I didn't have time to blink, seizing her by the throat and hoisting her into the air. Then all hell broke loose.

Elena-

Tyler rushed at Cutler, but the hybrid was sent flying into a table, where his head was impaled by one of the legs. Bonnie began to mutter a spell. A neck snapped. It must have been Caroline's, because she was hurled at Bonnie, sending vampire and witch sprawling to the ground. Stefan and Damon blurred out of sight, reappearing with Cutler's hands around their throats. He gave them a jerk, snapping their necks like twigs. Stefan was made a missile to dispatch Matt. I braved myself to be hit by an unconscious Damon, but he was instead dropped to the floor. I blinked. Then Cutler was there, face centimeters from mine. The party was still going, the guests stepping over the bodies, not even looking at them. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm.

Cutler brushed his hand against my cheek. "No. I'm not stupid, Elena. No matter what I do, my emotions will come back. Maybe you guys will get them back. Maybe they'll stay off until the switch doesn't work anymore. But I will eventually have to deal with what I do. And I don't want to have your deaths on my hands. Being the wuss that I am normally, I'll probably never forgive myself. But I am extremely bored. This wasn't a challenge at all. I need to fight an Original. I don't know where Elijah is. And Klaus won't b affected by my bite. So I'm going to go kick Kol's almost immortal ass."

And then he was gone. Only one thing stood out about what he'd what he didn't say. He hadn't mentioned Rebekah.

Kol-

I had no idea where I was. Some club. Some town. I had just had some drink. I sighed. It had been a real shame to kill Mary. She had been fun to hang around. And she had been quite amazing in bed. If I had been the one who turned her… Maybe I might not have had to kill her. But alas, Nik had made himself the Originator of the Salvatore Bloodline. And I would be on their hit list of they found out the truth.

The bartender walked in front of me. "You ready to pay, bud?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye. "You're feeling generous tonight. My drinks are on you."

"Know what? I'm feeling generous tonight. Your drinks are on me."

I smiled up at him. "I appreciate it, mate." I rose from my chair, and walked out.

As soon as I exited the bar, something grabbed me and pulled me across the street into an alleyway, shoving me to the ground. Only three people could do that. I knew the most likely. "What the hell Nik?" I groaned, pushing my shoulder back into place.

But it wasn't my brother. "You!" It was that boy Bekah liked. What was his name? Celter? Cutter? Cutler! That was it. But how was he that strong and fast?

"Blondes shouldn't drink. They don't have the brain cells to spare."

I jumped to my feet. "Did you come here to die, or are you just stupid?" I snarled.

"I'm an Original. You don't have the means to kill me. I came to fight you because I'm bored."

I shrugged. The answer was apparently both. I swing my fist at full speed, a blow that would decapitate him. But then… He caught it! Impossible! Perhaps he was an Original. But I had not been this powerful when I turned. I had a millennium on him. He should have been decimated by my superior power. Most ludicrous of all, he was smiling, showing no effort at holding me. Even Nik, with his hybrid strength, couldn't beat me without trying. Then I felt a foot slam into my chest, sending if me flying into the thick stone wall behind me. I broke most of it, and I could feel my ass sticking out the other side. I waited for the next blow to come. "This is usually the part where you finish me off, mate."

"No. I'm done. But listen for a sec." I did. There was shouting coming from inside the building. "I have my emotions off, am incredibly bored, and don't feel like compelling those people to forget what they saw. So what do you say we slaughter this entire town?"

I couldn't help but smile. This bloke was fun when he flipped the switch.

Cutler-

"Eighty-four!" Kol called from down the road, blood covering every inch of his body.

"Ha! Ninety-two!"

"Alright, how about this. Whoever gets someone surviving to willingly have sex with them without compulsion wins."

"Fine, loser. You're on." I ran toward the nearest heartbeat. I was closing in, when I noticed someone running next to me.

"This isn't you!" Finn Mikaelson said. "Please, you must stop!"

Hmm. I could see ghosts. Irksome. "Go away." I ordered. The spirit vanished, back to the Other Side.

Time to get to killing. I had a feeling that a certain Original was going to make things much more interesting.

 **Author's Note: Yet another beatiful friendship. Hey guys. Sorry for the week late update. With Thanksgiving, I've been having a wacky week, preparing for Thanksgiving, having Thanksgiving, cleaning up after Thanksgiving... Yadda yadda yadda. I also apologize for the short chapter, but I need to get up early tomorrow, so I had to cut the usual extra hour I spend on it and the extra five hundred or so words that result. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. For the record, blondes are wonderful. Be proud of youre hair, no matter what shape or color it may be. Just wash it and comb/brush it once in a while. On that happy note, who's shipping what pairings? As author, I like giving my readers what they want. As for next chapter, I may have him get his emotions back, maybe have a little guest star come in. But anyway, enjoy the rest of your morning/noon/afternoon/night/ ridiculously early wee hours. (I'm looking at your DarkDust. Get a good nights rest.)**


	29. Chapter 29: Turnaround

Chapter 29: Turnaround

Allison-

The pair walked into the bar like they owned the place, the taller of the two saying something that made the fairer haired one laugh. As soon as I got a whiff of them, I knew they were vampires. Their scent was strong, stronger than any I had ever smelled before. Doubtless, this meant they were old, and would be much harder for my pack and I to put an end to. But still, we had them outnumbered eight to one. The blonde began moving amongst the patrons, chatting it up with them. The other went off on his own, making his way to the bar, and stopping by the chair next to me. I tensed. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Under his overpowering vampiric odor, lay a far more subtle, but incredibly familiar smell. I just couldn't place it. "Go ahead." I said, barely keeping the edge out of my voice.

He sat down, and appraised the liquor on the wall. His nose wrinkled. "Why is there so much vodka?"

"A lot of the folks who pass through here like it." I explained, grabbing hold of my wooden chair leg, ready to snap it off at a moment's notice. My other hand moved across the counter toward a spray bottle that Josh, the bartender, filled with vervain. Close enough to grab, but far enough to seem casual.

"I hate vodka. It really burns on the way down."

"Know what else burns?" I asked, allowing menace to creep into my voice.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about the vervain in that bottle," he indicated the spray bottle, "and then I will say that attacking me is a very bad idea, especially with these humans around as witnesses."

I grinned evilly . "Did you wonder why you guys are the only vampires in this town?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because the locals know about you, and they help my pack kill you suckers off."

The vampire laughed, and fixed his cold blue eyes on me. "That's funny, seeing how they don't know about vervain. You should have given them some of yours. See, while we've been talking, my buddy Kol has been compelling everyone here. So now," he grinned, his teeth elongating and his eyes burning orange, "we're free to do whatever we want."

Werewolf! That was the smell. He must have been one of those hybrids!I expected him to lunge at me, but instead, he sank his teeth into his own wrist, before shoving the wound into my mouth. Oh God. Was he going to- Hands on my head, Crack! Darkness.

Kol-

I stared at one of the dead werewolves lying on the floor. "This would have been a much more fun massacre if I didn't have to wait for you to feed them your blood."

"We're not wasting werewolves." Cutler said from across the room. He looked over to an empty booth. "Shut up Finn. Stop popping up."

"It must be maddening to have my most annoying dead brother giving you morality speeches." I said.

"Tell me about it!" He agreed, sighing with exasperation. "The poor bastard has nothin better to do with his afterlife then pester me. It's his fault I flipped my switch in the first place."

"So, why exactly are you turning these mutts anyway?" I asked. Don't you need doppelgänger blood?"

"That's what I want to figure out. See, your mom cursed Klaus so his werewolf side would be suppressed. To break the curse, he had to drink the blood of the doppelgänger until they died. Your mom put in a fail safe in case Klaus did that that hybrids he sired needed the same blood he did to complete the transition, or else they would become unstable and die. Thing is, no curse was ever placed on me, so chances are hybrids sired by me will be able to transition just fine on normal human blood."

"How will we know if it worked?" I asked.

"If it didn't, they'll look sick and bleed out their eyes before they go nuts. If it worked, then they'll get a hybrid True Face and roar a bit."

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Are you insinuating that hybrids are ugly?"

"Only their True Faces."

"Vampires True Faces are ugly too. But ours are cooler because our eyes glow."

"Maybe, but you have both sets of teeth."

"It looks totally-" he didn't finish his retort. Cutler sniffed the air. "I know that smell. Kol, stay here and watch my hybrids. I'll be back later."

"I'm not your bloody lapdog!" I shouted, but he was gone. Damn that little wanker.

Katherine-

I stood on a mountain overlooking the small Wyoming town. It was several miles away, so I couldn't hear what was going on, but I could observe through the military grade binoculars in my hand. I was watching the bar Cutler and Kol Mikaelson had gone into, and for a brief second, I saw the door open. Then nothing. Several minutes went by.

"Katherine."

The voice came from behind. I wanted to spin around and hug the owner, but I was on dangerous ground with his emotions off. I wasn't sure if it was as bad or worse as having him angry at me. I turned slowly. "Hey Cutler. It's been a while."

"I know you're here to turn my feelings back on. I'm curious, how did you find me?"

Good. He clearly didn't know about the tracker I had installed in the car I'd given him. "I have my sources."

He inclined his head. "I guess I can accept that answer."

"Then can you also give one?" He shrugged. "Why'd you turn it off?"

"Matt Donovan killed my friend."

"Did you kill him?"

"That's why I flipped the switch. So I wouldn't care. But I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to die screaming. Now though, I don't give a crap about him. Or you."

"Really?" I asked, moving closer. "I find it hard to believe that what we had didn't mean anything to you."

"It meant everything to me. But apparently it didn't to you."

I wanted to tell him. So badly it hurt. But the compulsion was too strong. I couldn't break it's hold.

Cutler was apparently remembering that night in the caves. "That's right. Rebekah tried to kill you. I fended her off, making her angry at me, and then you totally ruined my chances with her" His voice lowered.. "Then you dumped me, which would have been bad enough before I turned, but with my enhanced emotions, I was completely fucking devastated!" By the end, his voice was a shout, so terrifying I fell back. His blazing orange eyes bored into me, and then… He modulated back to his emotionless self. "Good job. I actually got a little angry there. But it looks like you're not my trigger." He crouched down in front of me, and leaned in close. "The next time I catch you trying to turn my feelings back on, I don't care if I feel bad about it later. I will kill you."

And with that, he vanished into the night.

 **Author's Note: Nooooo! I've written myself into a good stopping point! Gargh! Sorry for the short chapter, and even more sorry for not updating in so loooooooong. But for the past few weeks, I have a massive assortment of things on my mind, so writing wasn't my focus. Also, I was really torn on when this chapter was going to take place. Anyway, I'm planning on updating Tuesday, but if I get enough incentive (cough! reviews! Cough!) I might do it tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy whatever time you read this, and as always, if you see some wierd text it wasn't me, it was autocorrect.**


	30. Chapter 30:The Departed

Chapter 30: The Departed

Cutler-

24 Hours ago

Music blared through the speakers of my house. Humans and hybrids intermingled around me. It would be fun to see how the two groups would react when I gave my hybrids their orders. Kol made his way over to me, a girl in one hand and a bottle in the other. "Nice sound system, mate! I really do love how easy it is to get music nowadays."

"You'll love the surprise I got planned almost as much." I signaled the hybrid DJ named DJ, who turned off the music. Their was a groan from the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone," I said, "but I have an announcement to make: anyone human is going to die. Hybrids, kill them all."

There was silence for several moments. It was broken by Allison, my first hybrid. "Let's do it. If Cutler wants them dead, they have it coming." There was a chorus of enthusiastic agreement.

"Thanks guys." I said. "It warms my heart. Hit it DJ!" The music that came on next was heavy metal, then out came the fangs. Then the screams. Then the blood.

Now

It was Jeremy who answered my knock. "Look who's back from the city!" I said, grinning broadly.

He smiled back. Good. Clearly, he wasn't aware of my state. "Hey man! Long time no see."

I glanced up at the doorframe."Mind inviting me in?"

"Jeremy, no!" Caroline appeared in the doorway, placing herself between us. The rest of the motley crew followed soon behind.

"I can't believe you neglected to mention me to him, Care. The stupidity of blondes knows no bounds."

Tyler began to move toward me, but Stefan placed his arm in his way. "Tyler, don't."

I smiled warmly. "He's right Tyler. Last On my way! You went up against me, you ended up with a very large splinter. In fact, I seem to recall that I took you all on at once and still won."

A new voice spoke from around the corner. "I highly doubt you would be able to accomplish such a thing against me."

As the owner stepped into view, I breathed "Elijah."

Elijah-

It gave me a certain satisfaction to instill emotion in the emotionless. Or at least surprise. "It has been a while since we last met. I believe I prevented you from killing an innocent couple, although I doubt there was any point, since you negated your humanity."

"I've got almost two hundred kills." Agreed Cutler.

"You're talking about it like it's Call of Duty!" Yelled the Gilbert boy.

"You suck at that game, so shut up." He turned to me. "Elijah, I'm just here to test out a theory. Let me have Elena for a second or two-"

"What theory would that be?" Asked Matthew Donovan.

"I think I might be an Enhanced Original. And I don't want to test it out by having that Stake plunged into my heart, so maybe I might get some bad feeling if Elena's life is in danger…"

A chorus of disagreement filled the air. "I suggest you leave. Or I will be forced to remove you myself." I said menacingly.

Cutler's voice remained perfectly calm. "Why don't you step outside and say that again?"

I stepped outside the threshold. "Do not think that simply because you are an Original that you are my equal!" I hissed.

"No." He replied, looking down on me calmly. "Because I'm an Enhanced Original Hybrid, I'm your better."

All chivalry deserted me. I drew back my fist, and sent it flying forward.

Cutler-

I caught Elijah's hand before it got halfway to my face. I tightened my grip, and smiled with satisfaction as he grunted in pain. I glanced back at the others. "I'd stay out of this if I were you." I slammed Elijah's hand into his face. "Stop hitting yourself." Again. "Stop hitting yourself. Come on, this is easy. There is no way you're this bad."

With a bellow, Elijah used his other hand to seize my arm, and with a wrench, flipped me over his back, where I slammed into the invisible barrier that prevented me from entering the house. For a moment, I was dazed, but as I slid to the ground, I managed to send a kick into Elijah's face. There was a loud crack as his neck broke. I got to my feet, and looked down at my fallen foe. Pretty pathetic.

I glanced back at the others. "I'll be off now. Need to prevent the series of events that end with Elena dying."

The storehouse was brightly illuminated, with one light occasionally flickering, which made it really cool. I strode down the hall, taking my earbuds out, promising myself I would finish listening to "Forget You" later. Hopefully, I had gotten here before Klaus was killed. Then the highly likely possibility I would die when Elena drowned would be eliminated. A blonde blur streaked past me. "Damn it Alaric!" I yelled into the hall. No matter. I wouldn't have much trouble catching up with her at this distance.

I turned to give chase to the fleeing Rebekah, when a voice from behind said "Going somewhere?" It was very close. Almost as if-

A wooden point appeared in my chest. I reared back my head and howled in pain… But no flames came from the wound. I had been right. I was an Enhanced Original. But apparently, Alaric came to the same conclusion. I heard a crack. Then nothing.

Rebekah-

As I stood on the bridge, my phone began to ring. I answered without even looking who it was. "Yes?"

"Rebekah." The voice was familiar. But it's tone was completely devoid of feeling. "I know what you're about to do."

"Really? And what would that be, wanker?"

No laughter whatsoever. "You're standing on a bridge, waiting for Matt and Elena to show up so you can run them off it into the river. But there is a chance that if Elena dies, I'll die too, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't do that. I'm going to be there in a few minutes. We can discuss it then."

He was a loyal friend, even without feelings. Obviously lying, though. I was about to hang up, when lights appeared on the road, and I got an idea. "That would be an added bonus." I said angrily.

Several moments passed. The truck moved closer. When the response came, it was choked with emotion. "You don't…. I know you don't mean that."

Good. It was working. "Oh, but I do. I don't take kindly to people who hang about Katerina Petrova. Oh look, here they are now. Listen to them die."

"Rebekah, Klaus… Transfer….alive." His next sentence was partially blocked by the screeching of tires. I didn't pay much attention anyway. I ended the call. Then I ran.

Several minutes afterward, my phone began to buzz. I ignored it. I would call him back later.

I sat at the bar inside the Mystic Grill. As expected, Cutler had left me a voicemail. I played it. "Hey Rebekah." The voice was filled with sadness. "Thanks for um… Getting my emotions back. I guess feeling like crap before you die… I guess it's better than feeling nothing. I didn't uh… Get a chance to call anyone else… So, could you give my goodbyes to… To everyone. Tell them… Tell them I'm sorry. And I'm especially sorry to you. I'm sorry that… That I'll die… With you hating me. Rebekah.. I just want you to know…" A gasp came through the phone. Then a choking noise. And the line went dead. He hadn't been lying. And he had died thinking I hated him.

 **Author's Note: I did it again! Aargh! I've written myself into a good ending point. I had a really good end planned, but this was so much better! But you gotta admit, that was a good ending. Also, on the physical abilities of Enhanced Original Hybrids, here's how I see it: hybrids have signifigant advantages over vampires in terms of raw physical ability. Klaus has a signifigant, not huge, but sizeable advantage over his siblings. Alaric, a newly made Enhanced Original, was able to go toe-to-toe with the 1000+ Original Hybrid, who as mentioned before, has a good sized advantage over Original Vampires. As seen by Alaric's brief battle with Caroline and Rebekah, Enhanced Originals are stronger then Originals who have a massive age advantage on them. Therefore, if a hybrid, who has a large advantage over a vampire were an Enhanced Original, they would be able to easily dominate an Original in physical contest. This of course, does not include the BEAST that is Mikael, who is on his own level. Another reason that our Enhanced Original Hybrid is so powerful is due to the ability(ies) of his werewolf bloodline. That will be made clear in later chapters. Anyone find anything about that they don't think coincides with TVD canon? If you do, I'd love to be corrected. Anyway, enjoy whatever time you read this.**


	31. Chapter 31:Growing Pains

Chapter 31: Growing Pains

Cutler-

When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the open night sky. I sat up slowly, and found that I was in a clearing. The woods around me were familiar, definitely Mystic Falls. Was I on the Other Side? Everything I was looking at didn't have the normal distortion of light and pale bluish glare, but maybe it looked different live and in person than through a TV screen. I stood, and made my way over to a nearby tree. Tentatively, I reached out toward a branch. And snapped it off. Well, obviously, I wasn't dead. But I knew I had died. I had felt the life drain out of me. So how was I alive?

I found my house full of corpses. Hybrids were strewn about everywhere. One was on my couch, DJ, in my favorite spot, but I didn't have the heart to move him. I sat down with a sigh. "I'm sorry I did this to you guys. None of you deserved it."

"Don't be such a baby." Said my own voice.

I turned to glare at its owner. "What do you want?"

Me stared at me from across the room. "A 'Thank You' would be appreciated. I'm the one who resurrected you. No easy feat, I must say, with the Spirits of all the witches I've killed over the last two millennia attempting to block my magic."

I was about to make an angry retort, but then what he had said registered. _My magic._ "When you say your magic, you're saying you used the body of a witch to do the spell, right?"

He grinned wickedly. "Oh no. I meant my own magic. I've just recently become the Immortal Original Heretical Hybrid. Quite a mouthful isn't it? And let me tell you, finding all those siphoners for the ritual needed to give me their power was tedious in every sense of the word. You have no idea how rarely they're born. And once I find one, I have to wait another twenty years or so until they're fully grown… Absolutely mind numbing. But it was worth it, because now, I can do this!" He extended his hand, and a heart flew into it, straight from the chest of the nearest hybrid.

"You dick!" I exclaimed. I lunged toward him, but I was sent to my knees by an excruciating pain in my head.

His voice turned hard. "Do not think you stand a chance against me, boy! My siphoning is powered by lycanthropy and the two variants of the most powerful spell in the world. Whatever sliver of hope you had against me before is gone. An invisible grip tightened around my body, hoisting me into the air until we were face to face. His voice became dangerously low. "I have had centuries to hone my skills at magic. There are covens all around the world who revere me as a god. I have knowledge that no one could match. And now, there is not a single being on the planet who can stand against me. Not Klaus. Not Silas. Not Qetsiyah. Not even Dahlia." His fingers closed around my throat. "So next time you think to challenge me…. Don't." And with that final, surprisingly clever statement, he was gone.

After I checked the date on my phone, I found that I had been dead for a day, which meant I was now in the first episode of Season 4. At this time, Pastor Young and his vampire racism club would have removed all the people who were accepting of vampires from office. That by itself would just been annoying to me. But they also would have kidnapped my friends, and as long as I was in this universe, I might as well give them what they had coming. Besides, Matt Donovan would be there, and I had a score to settle with him. "Whatever your thinking, don't do it."

I glanced up in surprise, and found myself face to face with Finn Mikaelson. "Finn! What're you doing here?"

He shrugged. "You were thinking about me. I wanted to talk to you. Here I am. That's how it works on the Other Side."

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Whoever you're going to kill, spare them."

"What makes you think I'm killing anyone?"

"Because you had the exact same expression a moment ago as you did when you slaughtered everyone in that bar."

I glanced downward. "I'm not exactly proud of that particular moment." I raised my head, and with it my determination. "But Finn, Matt Donovan is the one who killed you."

"I wanted to die."

"Not when you actually did. You were just reunited with your true love! Finn, you had a chance to be happy, and it was taken from you."

"Another death will not solve anything. All it will cause is more suffering."

"And my satisfaction."

"So tell me, is your petty revenge scheme really worth someone's life?"

 _Yes._ I thought, but remained silent.

"I thought so. So before you go and do what you're going to do, I need you to promise me that there will be no unnecessary violence."

"I promise." The answer was without hesitation.

"Then I bid you farewell, my friend. Good luck."

Damon-

The evening breeze brushed against my face as I lay on the ground. My eyes were closed, as I listened to the sounds of the night. Footsteps came toward me, accompanied by two frantically beating hearts. Another sound came through the darkness. Was it.. rap music?

 _Roll out! Roll out!_

 _Roll out! Roll out! Roll out! Roll out!_

 _I got my twin glock .40s, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rolling on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that  
Twin glock .40s, cocked back  
Me and my homies, so drop that  
We rolling on twenties, with the top back  
So much money, you can't stop that_

 _Ugh._ I thought. _Ludacris_. Oh well. I had a good two minutes until they arrived though. Might as well listen to the song.

As I tuned back toward the noise, and the horrible music went by, I noticed that the engine sounded like a Ferrari. And as the two men got closer, my plans for them changed. Instead of knocking them out, I was going to knock in their skulls.

Cutler-

Jeez. People were still racist down in the south. I made my way toward the farm by the smell of the vervain that had been stockpiled there. Beside me, Finn sat grumbling away. "Could you please change the song? I can't stand rap music."

I flashed him a glare. "Who here has physical form?" I cupped my hand to my ear and leaned toward him. "Oh. That's right. Me. So I get to choose the song. Besides, this is a song we can pimp-out to."

"What is 'pimping'?"

I shook my head. "For such an old person, you are an uncultured swine. I'll explain later, after my friends are busted out."

"I have experienced far more culture than-"

"Oh look," I said, cutting him off, "here we are."

I changed the song to _Boom Boom,_ and stepped out of the car. I made my way stealthily toward the barn singing softly to the music as I went. " _OK, the gang's all here and everything feels alright._ "

I hung outside the entrance to the barn, taking a quick note of where everyone was. "Excuse me, sir!" came Rebekah's voice from amidst a fit of coughing.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" snapped the guard.

"My family... we have money, castles… you can have anything you want if you let me out."

I heard a clicking noise that I was sure I should recognize. "Here's for your family." The noise that came next was unmistakable. A gunshot. Bullet moving straight through bone and brain.

I was moving before my fangs were even out. I rushed into the barn, seizing the guard by the wrist of his gun hand, and squeezing until the hand came off. The guard screamed, clutching his wound, even as my hand closed around his throat and lifted him into the air. "Look at me!" I roared. "Look at me, bitch!"

He did, eyes moving from his stump to my face. I saw myself reflected in them. My lips were curled back in a snarl, both werewolf and vampire fangs bared. The veins beneath my eyes bulged, whites replaced with blood red, blue irises with a feral, glowing yellow. Then I gave him a jerk, neck snapping back, head lolling to the side. I extended one of my claws, and used it to open his throat. I turned to Stefan and Elena, who were looking at me in awe from their cages. One hand holding onto the bleeding corpse of the guard, I smashed the locks of the cages, and opened the doors. "Elena," I said softly, "you need to feed." I looked her directly in the eye, and allowed compulsion to flow into my voice. "Don't bother with me yet. Go help Matt."

I dropped the corpse next to her, and then turned to Stefan. "Stefan," I said, "what I did while I was flipped... I'm so-"

Before I had a chance to say anymore, I found myself crushed by his embrace. "I thought you were dead." He sobbed. "Rebekah said…"

"I did… when Elena died, I did to. The repressed emotions were starting to come back now. "Stefan, I killed so many people while I…."

"I don't care. I forgive you. That's what family does."

Family. My family was… no. Wait. I couldn't remember. Never mind.

Stefan and I walked outside. My plan of action as it was now: reunite with Elena and Damon, get them to forgive me more being an emotionless douchebag, then when Rebekah regained consciousness, do the same with her.

Elena was on me considerably faster than a bolt of lightening. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically after she (literally) broke several of my bones.

I smiled as I snapped one of my ribs back into place. "I'm good. Still linked to you, so don't go dying on me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Suddenly she perked up. "If you're alive now, does that mean Ric came back too?"

Damon straightened visibly at this too, and not wanting to crush their hopes, I lied. "Maybe. I don't know how I got back."

Elena clearly had forgiven me, so I turned to the last of the three most important characters, who now was striding purposefully toward me. "Damon, before you get mad, I just wanted to say-"

"Shut up." I closed my eyes, waiting to be punched in the gut, but instead I was crushed by Damon's embrace. A few moments later, he pulled away. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" he snapped. "Or I will personally drag you back from the Other Side and kill you again myself."

I grinned. "Just try, old man. I'll knock your ass back to 1864. Then I'll drop your car on your head."

Damon opened his mouth for a retort, but I held up my hand for quiet. "Crap." I said. "I think Rebekah just left."

Rebekah

I held to blood bags in my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I mourned you!" I wailed. "My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah." Nik said. "There's a good girl."

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!"

"Drop it!" he bellowed.

"You want your family?" I asked. I closed my fists around the bags. "Here's you're family!"

Then he was there, hand wrapped around my throat. If it had been anyone else but my big brother, I would have, could have freed myself. **"** You know something, Rebekah, you're right." Nik said. "I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister. You. Are. Nothing."

And in that moment, as my head was spinning around, my neck snapping like a twig, I saw something that made my grief intensify even more. I saw a ghost.

Cutler-

With a roar, I sent Klaus flying across the room. He crashed through a table, then leaped to his feet. "You just made your last mistake!" he growled.

In response, I extended my claws and bared by fangs. "Come at me, teabag." I snarled.

As his eyes widened in shock, I leaped at him, clearing the space between us in a single bound. I slammed into Klaus, knocking him back to the ground. He rolled backward and almost made it back to his feet, but I yanked him back to the ground. His superior skill and experience were nothing against my strength and animal savagery. "You worthless piece of trash!" I shouted, punching him in the face. "How dare you treat your sister like that! You're supposed to protect her!" I yanked him up by the shirt, and from my jacket, I drew out the White Oak Stake. His eyes widened again, naked fear on his face, as I brought the stake down, and Niklaus Mikaelson screamed.

The Stake was buried in his shoulder, and I gave it a twist. He howled, and I reiterated the line I had used with the guard. "Look at me, bitch!"

He did. "Who… are you?" he gasped.

I leaned forward until our noses almost touched. "I am the guy who will end you if you ever hurt Rebekah again. Now, Klaus, Son of Ansel, you are not the Strongest, not the Scariest, not the Greatest Hybrid. You. Are. Nothing."

And with that, I snapped his neck.

Rebekah-

 _My brother hates me._ That was the first thing I thought as I awoke. Then I wondered where the hell I was. I was lying on a bed, in a fancy looking room. I could hear the sounds of the forest outside the window. And then I turned my head the other way. There he was, sleeping in a chair. Was I hallucinating? Had Nik decided to bite as well as snap my neck? But no. What I saw before me was real. There could be no doubt. I found myself blinking back tears. He stirred, then opened his eyes. "Rebekah!" he exclaimed, running to my side. I was crying for real now, and without another, word, Cutler wrapped his arms around me. I only responded by blubbering "I thought… I heard… on the phone… you…"

"Hey. It's alright, Rebekah, I'm right here. It's okay."

Then I gave in. I buried my face against his shoulder, and began to sob. "He hates me. My brother hates me."

"No he doesn't. He's just a little angry, that's all. He'll get over it."

"No. You didn't see."

"Yes I did. Klaus still loves you, Rebekah. You're his sister."

"I… I need some time to…"

"Of course." He let go of me, and moved away, and I was surprised how much I hated it.

He moved toward the door. I had seconds to make a decision. "Wait!" I called.

He turned back. "What is it?"

"Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

Then he was there, pulling a blanket over me. He once again put his arm around me, and this time, I pressed myself right up against him, and I closed my eyes, knowing that here, I was safe.

 **Author's Note: And we are back! After weeks upon weeks of not having any of my devices, I, being the cunning bastard I am, have managed to find a way to get one back. Granted, being stealthy about updating will be difficult, but I will do my utmost to bring you guys the ten or so chapters that I owe you. Just keep reminding me to do it, PM or review or whatever. Anyway, have you guys been keeping up with the shows? Enzo has a family , Julian's dead, Aya's dead, the Du Martels are buried, we have another racist on our hands, and the Original Siblings are back together! Yay!**

 **#HateHunters**


	32. Chapter 32: Mine is the Fury

Chapter 32: Mine is the Fury

Cutler-

The sound of sausages sizzling on the stove filled the kitchen. I turned them around every few minutes with the spatula, making sure that they were nice and crispy. One little bastard was refusing to cook. It sat at the far edge of the pan, looking sad and lonely. Setting the spatula down, I pressed one finger against the area where the cooked sausages resided, and another where the other was located. I winced slightly as the burns slowly faded, but it was as I suspected: the lonely sausage was in a cooler part of the pan. I took up my spatula, and expertly maneuvered the little monstrosity to the warmest area. It hissed and crackled, and when I turned it over, slight grey had become brown. Victory.

"I think you might have burned a few."

I glared at the ghost. "Shut up Finn." Unfortunately, he was right. While I had been focused on the devious little thing by itself, several of the perfect brown masterpieces had become overdone. Oh well. It seemed I would be eating the burned ones.

"These will be pretty unpleasant to eat." I grumbled, switching off the stove and shoveling the sausages onto a plate. "Thanks for warning me after I burned them, oh Wise One."

"Your taste in women is even worse than those sausages."

"Wow. Your family has no respect for each other."

"My sister is a horrible person."

"If you're saying that because she's killed people," I said coldly, "then why don't you hate me? You saw what I did at that bar. The entire town I slaughtered with Kol."

Finn sighed. "When I have watched you kill people, you did it under hallucination, emotionlessness, or out of anger those you cared about were harmed. Rebekah has killed people simply for being rude. She and all my siblings deserve death for their crimes."

"What about Freya?" I snapped.

When I looked at Finn, he was absolutely stunned. "How do you-"

I smiled my most pleasant smile. "Think about that. Bye-bye."

Willing the ghost away, I turned back to the food. I directed the sausages to plates that already contained pancakes and scrambled eggs. I preceded to gobble up the contents of one plate, putting it into the sink when I was done. I filled a glass with orange juice, and then took it and the other plate upstairs. I knocked on the door to the room were Rebekah was staying. "I brought breakfast." I announced.

"I'm not hungry!" came Rebekah's voice through the door. "And I'm especially not in the mood for sausages!"

"You're right Rebekah, I should have made bacon, but my hybrids ate all they had at the store and they haven't restocked yet. I did make really good pancakes, though. You should totally try 'em."

A muffled sigh came through the door. "Fine. Bring them in."

I entered cautiously, trying to think of a way to dodge any projectiles that might be sent my way and save the food. There wasn't one. Honestly, I didn't think Rebekah would throw anything at me, but I had seen enough movies to know there was no harm in being prepared. Fortunately, I reached her without incident. I did not feel like getting OJ on my carpet.

Rebekah was sitting up in bed, her hair disheveled, her eyes red from crying, and surrounded by feathers. Apparently, one of the pillows had made the foolhardy mistake of pissing off an Original. Hopefully, I wouldn't do the same. "Hey there," I said, setting the tray in front of her, "how're you holding up?"

She glared at me. "My brother disowned me, and the rest of my family is gone. How bloody well do think I'm holding up?!" she snapped.

Hmm. Anger. This called for humor. "I'm sensing a bit of hostility here. I know what this calls for."

"What?"

"Your favorite activity. Getting Naked."

What happened next was very unexpected. Instead of the wry smile I was hoping for, I was bitch-slapped so hard my jaw was dislocated. "Ow!" I yelped, snapping the bone back into place.

"Did you really just call me a whore and ask me to sleep with you?! At a time like this?"

"I was talking about the drink!" I moaned, swallowing the blood in my mouth so as not to spit it on the bed.

"Oh."

Struck by brilliance, I morphed my face into a scowl. "Oh? Oh?! That's all you have to say? My sheets almost got bloodstains in them!"

Rebekah tried to suppress a giggle. "You sound like an old woman."

My plan was working. Feigning incredulity, I said "Do you think this is funny?"

A guffaw burst from her lips. After it subsided, she said "Yeah. Just a little."

I pumped my fist and grinned. "I am the freaking master."

Rebekah gaped at me. "Were you… trying to make me laugh?"

"Yup. And I did it, cuz I'm the best, aaaround, and nothing's ever gonna keep me down-"

Except apparently a pillow to the face. The blow knocked me onto my back, and with a rush of air, Rebekah was sitting on my chest. My hand reflexively shot out, grabbing the first thing I could find, which was the orange juice, and I upended it over Rebekah's head. She let out an indignant shriek, and while she was disoriented, I rolled over, reversing our position so now I had her pinned.

She was breathing rather heavily, I noticed, but the little scuffle couldn't possible have exerted an Original vampire. So why….

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound I hadn't thought to hear. The doorbell. I glanced down at Rebekah. "I should probably get that."

"I should go wash this juice off."

"Definitely."

I climbed off of her, and made my way downstairs, flustered. That had been perilously close to Original Sex. Whoa.

I opened the door, my eyes widening in surprise. "Louis?! What the hell are you doing here?"

The lanky witch swaggered in through the door, moving right past me and plopping down on the couch. He glanced at hybrid corpse lying next to him. Damn. I really needed to bury them. They were starting to decompose.

Louis flicked his wrist, and the body rolled onto the floor, allowing him to kick his feet up. "Dude, not cool!" I protested. "Show some respect!"

"What? They're just bodies."

I glared at him. "They were my pack."

"And they died. Boo hoo. These aren't the first deaths on your hands, and they won't be the last. You kill a lot of people in two thousand years."

It was true. Future Me had a whole damn library filled with the names of people he – I, had killed. They numbered over a million. But wait. I hadn't told Louis about that. So how did he….

"I guess you've probably figured out I haven't been completely honest with you." Louis said flatly. "See, thing is, I work for you. As a matter of fact, my whole family does, and they have been for centuries. Well, not you. Other you. The two millennia old badass. The one who's going to make you the beast you were always meant to be."

Anger seized hold of me, and I rushed forward, but pain, pain I never expected to feel from an ordinary witch, sent me to my knees. "You mother- argh!" I gasped.

Louis tutted. "Silly dog. Do you really think I would have been sent here if I couldn't handle you?" He knelt beside me, and put a hand on my head. "Time for you to learn a new trick, doggy." He began tl chant an incantation, and I felt a blinding pain in my gums. I closed my eyes and screamed. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much!

There was a wet sound, and then it stopped. I opened my eyes, and saw Rebekah, with her hand in Louis' back. He let out a gargle. "Your master sent you here to die, you lying fuck." I growled. Then, a pulled back my arm, and swiped, my hand cleaving through flesh and blood and bone. A croak of air made its way out of the broken windpipe, and Louis severed head thunked to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah asked.

"Somebody that I used to know. Hey, wanna get naked?"

"The drink?"

"No. I feel like crap. I mean 'can I do you'?"

She smiled wickedly. "Sure. Why not?"


End file.
